SCHOOL WOES!
by troubled-ego
Summary: [FINISHED] Teen Titans go to school. Robin is being taken by another girl, Starfire is popular, Cyborg has Art class, Beast boy has Weightlifting, and Raven's in Gym!
1. Before the Nightmare

T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S Teen Titans! Let's Go!  
  
I sadly do not own any of the teen titans even though many of my friends and family bother me over how much like Raven I am. So what if I was Raven on the personality test! Don't get me wrong I really like Raven. She's  
one of my favorite (I like Starfire as my favorite too!) characters. In fact, I kind of like the idea of Raven being added to my ever growing list of nicknames but I feel like Starfire is being left out! I'm like Starfire when I'm happy & hyper okay! Um I almost forgot you're  
here for the fic not my life story so let's get on with it!!!!!!  
  
**School Woes!**  
  
Honestly, (since when do I use that word -.-;;)it was just like any old day in the Titans tower. Cyborg was trying to beat Robin's highscore on videogames, Beast Boy was trying to beat Cyborg and cracking jokes here and there, Starfire was trying to catch up on the earthly ways to act, Robin was busying himself in a rough but comforting workout, and Raven was going through her normal daily routine of meditation.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere three knocks are heard on the door.  
  
"Who could that be?," Cyborg asked pausing his game.  
  
Beast Boy just shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I mean who would actually row a boat from Gotham City all the way to Titan Tower?"  
  
"The mailman." Cyborg answered after opening the door to find an extremely large packaged wooden box.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos", Raven chanted.  
  
She was in her deep meditation.  
  
Relaxed.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos", she continued.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azara"-  
  
"Hey! Yo! Mail time!" a familiar voice screamed.  
  
Raven immediately snapped out of her concentration and fell to the floor landing hard on her bottom. She would have screamed out in frustration if a little called of comfort wasn't screaming out to her in her head. Out of curiosity she walked out of her room and down stairs to the living room where everyone had already gathered waiting for her.  
  
"What is it?" Robin asked.  
  
Beast Boy clapped while jumping up and down in excitement. "Oh boy! Come on let's open it to find out!"  
  
And with that, Cyborg ever so slowly reached for the top of the crate and tore it open. They all took a peek inside.  
  
"Backpacks, binders, pencils, crayons?! What the hell is this?!?!?!" Beast Boy shouted as he pulled his ears down.  
  
Robin took a note attached to the crate. "Guys, there's a letter saying: To all of our fellows the Teen Titans, You have saved us all from much trouble. . .  
  
Raven rolled her eyes, "What a great way to start off a letter."  
  
". . .we are clearly in your debt. . ." Robin continued.  
  
"Aaawwww. They wish to show appreciation to us by sharing all of these luxurious gifts and a wonderful card full of pleasureful writing." Stated Starfire as she lit up a smile on her face.  
  
Continuing, Robin reads ". . .we wish to thank you by sending you certificates for free learning at Gotham High School plus free back-to- school stuff. We hope you enjoy our gifts of gifts and once again thank you for being the Teen Titans! From all of your friends and crazed fans from Gotham city who are proud to have you here. P.S.~ Behave in High School ^-^"  
  
"**NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** How can they make us go to school! I remember school when I was little and everyone picked on me for being short!" Beast Boy screamed while running around in circles until Raven sticks out her foot and trips him.  
  
She sighs and says, "It's something we'll have to do whether we like it or not. I know everyone hates school but it can't be that bad, right?" She took a moment to think. "Wait, they picked on you for being short? What about green?"

Cyborg picked up from where Raven was talking about how it can't be that bad.  
  
"What are you talking about," Cyborg yelled, "freshmen always get picked on and"-  
  
"Why should you worry about getting picked on? For you are the strongest am I correct? And to add to that delightful comment, why would anyone want to pick onto us in the first place?" Starfire inquired.  
  
" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."  
  
"Well, school starts tomorrow. We could try it out and see how it goes on our first day I guess. And like Raven said, It might not be so bad" Robin comforted.  
  
Starfire smiled and squealed excited over going to an Earth school. "Then we shall celebrate the upcoming day of our first Earth school day! I shall make my pudding of celebration!!"  
  
Starfire squealed one more time before racing into the kitchen to ready things up. Everyone else just moaned.  
  
Tomorrow, the first day of ninth grade will start.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So how did you like the first chapter? I based this own story on my current experiences of being a freshman in high school. So far, High school's cool except for the constant algebra homework I get. Besides myself, I'm also dedicating this story to all the freshmen out there in the world (especially the ones reading my story now). Remember, when you are getting picked on by seniors just sit there and look pretty!  
  
That's all for now!  
  
Starfire: I would enjoy it very much if you were to do what is called reviewing.  
  
Raven: Do it quick. My patience is growing low. 


	2. Day 1 Part 1

Wow! I felt so touched by all of your reviews. Thank you soooooooo much! I hate making people wait, so I will always try to write the next chapters as soon as I can. I was so busy with many things so I am very sorry that  
this chapter took so long.  
  
**SCHOOL WOES!  
**  
DAY 1  
  
**Rrrrrrriiinnnnggggg!!!!**  
  
Of course I know all of you realize that sound. Yes, the sound of the school bell ringing is our greatest nightmare. Unfortunately for the Teen Titans, it's much worse than a nightmare. . .  
  
"Hurry up BB we're gonna be late!" Robin screamed as he raced to his first class.  
  
Robin and Beast Boy both had Algebra class first hour. None of them were excited about it though but, then again, who would? They raced upstairs and across the hallway and ended up skidding across their classroom.  
  
Beast Boy stood up and brushed himself off. "Well, maybe that's why they say _'don't run in the hallways'_." But when he looked behind him, Robin was already inside the classroom. "**AH SHOOT!**" He ran after him.  
  
As soon as they both entered, kids came running up to them saying things like: "Oh my god! Holy crap! It's Robin and Beast Boy! I love you Robin! Beast Boy, turn into a dog and eat my homework!" Robin and Beast Boy backed away and sat in their seats while more kids came rushing toward them until the bell rang and they were forced to go to their seats.  
  
Beast Boy and Robin were almost relieved but admirers still stared at them from their seats. The teacher stands up in the middle of class and begins the lesson.  
  
"Hello and good first day of High School! I will be your Algebra teacher, Mr. Takanu (I'm just making up names & stuffies). We will start this class off with some practice before I review the school rules you all are so fond of." The teacher handed everyone a paper with "basic" algebra problems on them. The paper is numbered from 1 to 23.  
  
"Each of you have ten minutes to complete this." He added while pulling out his chair and and sitting at his desk with one of those smiles you would see painted on Starfire's face.  
  
Everyone hates school.  
  
Robin stared at his math paper reading the question to the first problem.  
  
(the following are real equations I had to solve in my algebra class. I don't expect you to actually solve them.)  
  
**EVALUATE 6y + (7-3y) WHEN y = 3**  
  
'_Um, okay I know I can figure this out. . . somehow._'  
  
He worked his way to question # 7.  
  
**JOE WANTS TO BUY A $27 TICKET FOR A CONCERT. HE CAN EARN $4.50 EACH TIME HE CUTS THE GRASS. HOW MANY TIMES MUST HE CUT THE GRASS IN ORDER TO EARN MONEY FOR THE TICKET?  
**  
'_Oh boy._'  
  
When Beast Boy got to # 7 and read the problem he made a frown. '_Why would I care if Joe gets money for a concert. It's probably some lame classical music concert anyway._' (no offence to people who actually like classical. I like rock even though classical music makes me feel smart!)  
  
Ten minutes later. . .  
  
"Okay! Time is up so pass up your papers please!"  
  
Everyone passed up the papers moaning. This gave Mr. Tanaku something else to say.  
  
"Sounds like you're all excited! Let's now discuss the rules!"  
  
Everyone moaned again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Now I know all of you do not want to go over school rules again so lets go to Raven's first class which is. . .  
  
**DRAMA!!! DUN DUN DUUUNN!!!!!!!**  
  
Raven winced. "Elders of Azrath, take me back. . ."  
  
The teacher welcomed her into class along with the other students.  
  
"Hello to Raven class!" The Drama teacher piped.  
  
"**YELLOW!**" shouted the class as Raven sweatdropped.  
  
The teacher made a wide grin. " Smile and say '_hi_' Raven!"  
  
Raven blinked once. Raven blinked twice. "Hello." she sighed.  
  
The class screamed in excitement. The kids all offered Raven a seat and the guys practically offered to worship her if she would be their girlfriend for the whole school year. Raven just casually, calmly picked a seat near the window of the portable.  
  
"Welcome to drama class everybody!", the drama teacher giddily screamed, "I am Mrs. Gerl and I will teach you how to express yourselves in the art of drama!"  
  
Raven moaned as her teacher discussed rules and stuff. She felt like killing the person who said school wouldn't be so bad but just remembered she was the one who said that. She put on a miserable face while sinking in her chair.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Starfire was excitedly sitting in her chair staring at her Geography teacher Mr. Heron. All the boys were drooling over her and the girls just dying to speak to her. One of the popular girls named Allison leans over to speak to Starfire.  
  
"Hi Starfire. My name is Allison. Wuz up?" she whispered.  
  
"Hello Allison. I am pretty certain that the ceiling is up." Starfire sheepishly added.  
  
Allison sweat dropped. "That's. . . not exactly what I meant."  
  
"Oh. I am so sorry."  
  
"Uh, no problem."  
  
" I have not completely ended my studies of correct slang term words yet."  
  
Allison scratched the back of her head and pushed her long blonde hair aside. "No problem. How about you and I hang out after school? Here's mah phone number gangsta. Don't forget to call me."  
  
Starfire nodded her head. " Wow! I have never had a phone number before. I'm not exactly sure how to use an Earth phone but"-  
  
"Um, we could just hang out here at school then." Allison spoke.  
  
"That sounds **excellent!**" Starfire shouted causing everyone in the class to stare at her (not like they weren't staring already!) including the teacher.  
  
"I am guessing that talking loud in an educational learning room is illegal?" Starfire blushed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Now I know you are all waiting for Cyborg.  
  
He's in Science class with his teacher that claims to be an alien from Alpha Centari. (I seriously have a science teacher like that! He's so cool! Oh, and just in case you didn't know, Alpha Centari is the closest star to the Earth. And who said you can't learn anything from aliens?! )  
  
"Wow. You guys are a very quiet class." The science teacher Mr. Chobit impressively states.  
  
Everyone was so quiet because they were staring at Cyborg the whole time.  
  
Mr. Chobit smiled. "This is going to be a good year!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After awhile, the bell rang for first period class. While the Titans were walking to their next classes crowds formed around them all forcing them to be late since everybody wanted their freakin' autographs.  
  
As Cyborg walked into his second period class, he looked at his surroundings. Paint, paper, paint, markers, paint, scissors, paint, pencils, ect circled Cyborg. It didn't take him long to realize that he was not in the right class but he happened to be in the same class that was on his schedule.  
  
"Who in their right mind signed me up for art class?" he inquired as he rose his head to see many smiling students crowding around him.  
  
The teacher entered the colorful room and asked everyone to sit while he winked at Cyborg.  
  
"Hello class! My name is Mr. Flora! And my, don't you all look lovely today!"  
  
Right then and there, Cyborg took into realization that he had a gay art teacher.  
  
'_Oh man._' Cyborg gulped.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Raven nervously walked into her next class which was Astronomy. She peeked at the door and suprisingly, no one was there which was strange since she was pretty much late.  
  
She slowly entered just to notice that everyone seemed to pop out and pounce on her asking her for more of those bothersome autographs. She tried to get out of the crowd of children but they continued to pull her in. The teacher, Mr. Astrinominoff, didn't do anything to help, for after all, he wanted an autograph as well. She would have used her psychic powers, but she was afraid of hurting anyone so she held back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Beast Boy couldn't believe what he saw after the crowd separated from him. There were weights every where!  
  
"Ack", he clapped his hands to his head "Someone must of been thinking of Cyborg when they set up my schedule!"  
  
The teacher, Mr. Bicep, was surprisingly chubby. Beast Boy cocked an eyebrow at this.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Starfire chatted with her new friend, Allison. They had second hour together also. Starfire enjoyed having a friend like Allison. She also met a whole bunch of Allison's friends (which was like the whole school). Allison told her about her friends, her fame, her money, and her enemies while Starfire was making mental notes about the things discussed in her head. No one likes Pathways class, so it was the best way to pass the time. Hopefully, Mrs. Geyerg wouldn't get upset with their talking.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Robin felt so lonely without Beast Boy around. He drew monsters on his paper while Mrs. Schlovaski continued to talk about the benefit of recycling. He sighed as he placed his hand under his head. Almost as if someone was reading his mind, he felt a tap on his shoulder. The tap came from a girl and to Robin, it was a very beautiful looking girl (kinda like me! ^-^ Joking!). She smiled at him as he smiled back.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
WAAAAAHHH! There it is! That's only half, that's right, I said HALF of their first day. I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry for making all of you wait and I'm sorry if this chapter Is boring, but usually the first day of school is always boring. I promise that the future chapters will be more exciting! I will always try to get a chapter up as fast as I can but I hate making people wait so don't be mad if it takes forever to post a chapter. I love the reviews so keep them coming! I LOVE YA ALL! Not that way!  
  
Oh and one more thing. When the Teen Titans come home from school, they will receive a letter from ONE of their fans. Review your letter to me. The best one will be chosen for the next chapter! Hurry and send those reviews! WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Raven: . . .disturbing. . . 


	3. Day 1 Part 2

WWHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! I am sssssoooooooooooooooooo happy!!!! And also I'm kinda hyper so BEWARE. Yea, like one half of me is slapping myself saying, "Pull yourself together you idjit!!" While the other side says "There ya go! Let out those emotions of happiness!" I know it's scary. I'm telling you now! I swear I'm not crazy! I'm just having trouble with my ego, hence the name: troubled-ego. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and letters. The winner to the letter writing contest thing is none other than Raven Demon!! I thought all of your letters were great, but I had to only choose one( :( ) and I would like to give a big thanks to some of you especially Raven Demon. Deciding on which letter to choose as winner was so hard. Raven Demon's letter has given me a great Idea for the next chapter! So enough waiting and more reading! Yes, Keep the Secret Keys, Raven will be in P.E. THIS CHAPTER! Oh how exciting!  
  
Raven: Remember, no foolish mortals were hurt in the making of this story and troubled-ego does not own any of the Teen Titans. Especially me! Thank Azarath. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Robin smiled at the blue-eyed brunette staring back at him. Robin wouldn't lie for she was a pretty girl and health class was boring so he could just say _"hi"_.  
  
"Hi Robin." The girl beat him to what he was going to say.  
  
"Um, Hi uh--"  
  
"June. My name is June."  
  
Robin smiled again. "Nice to meet you June. Heh, and nice name. So what's up?"  
  
June placed her long silky hair behind her ear and giggled. "I'm fine, and you?"  
  
"Couldn't be better." Stated Robin as he confidently stuck his thumb up.  
  
June giggled once more but something seemed a little off about her. She was really nice and pretty but something seemed just strange. Robin couldn't put a finger on it. He thought about it that she kinda almost looked like Blackfire except with Brown hair. That made him a little nervous.  
  
The brunette put a look of curiosity and confusion on her face as she inquired, "What exactly are you doing in school Robin? I mean, don't you have any crime to fight?"  
  
A look of worry crept its way up to Robin's face. "I hope there's no crime to fight. Being enrolled in school was supposed to be a gift from the Gotham City council. We excepted it just to polite."  
  
"That's so very nice of you."  
  
Robin blushed. "Um, thanks I-I guess."  
  
June grinned in a playful manor. "Do you know who my favorite Titan is?"  
  
Robin gulped "No...who?"  
  
June smiled just as she was about to answer, "My favorite Titan is..."  
  
"Feel the brush and let it **FLOOOOOW!! WHHHEEEEEEEE!!!!!**" Mr. Flora screamed as he pretended to be a butterfly and fluttered around the classroom. He jumped to where Cyborg was working. "Move those shapely arms little fella! Let them **glide!**" Now Cyborg was scared. He was never good at art in fact, he wanted weight training but nooooo they just had to screw up HIS schedule.  
  
'_Oh well, it could be worse._' Cyborg mentally noted. But just then the paint next to his canvas spilled onto him and it was permanent paint! To make it worse, it was...PINK!!! Cyborg jumped up and screamed like a girl trying to quickly rub off the paint with a moist towel.  
  
"Pink is the color that will free us all !!!!!" Mr. Flora continued to babble on of his gay fantasies while Cyborg tried desperately to take the paint off. The class was in total chaos.  
  
Finally the bell rings dismissing the classes for lunch.  
  
"**WWWWHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!**" Yell the school children.  
  
"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!**" Are the screams of Raven. "Must...get...to lunch...safely."  
  
As we take a look away from the stampede chasing Raven to a one way road of hell so to speak, we meet up with some familiar faces.  
  
"Yo, freshmen punk. Gimme yo lunch money," The Junior (11th grader) demands while holding up the poor freshmen sucka (*cough* I mean kid. *cough*) by the collar. "Okay I'll do anything, just don't hurt me!" The kid reaches into his pocket to fetch some money.  
  
Those weren't the familiar faces I was really talking about. I was talking about Starfire and Allison. They are just slowly walking along to lunch with a _"few"_ of Allison's friends chatting.  
  
"So Star", Allison began. "Who do you like?"  
  
Starfire innocently thought about it for a few seconds. " I am certain I am have liking for all of you my friends!"  
  
One of Allie's friends corrected her saying "_'Who do you like'_ as in _'who do you have a crush on'_"  
  
Realization came to the green eyed Tamaraenean. " Oh, I like Robin."  
  
"Awwwwww." Her friends squealed.  
  
All of a sudden, as if on queue, June comes running past them holding a tight grip on Robin's hand. Robin saw Starfire and made a quick opportunity to say hello.  
  
"Hi Star...Bye Star." And at that Robin waved with his free arm as June kept running to get to the lunch line.  
  
Starfire just stopped walking and her friends stopped with her. She had all the friends, all the fame, and all the looks, but she did not have Robin. She just stared. Allison waved a hand in front of her face trying to snap her back into reality. "Yoohoo, Star? Starfire back to reality."  
  
Something deep inside the mind of Starfire clicked. Her rage broke loose. "**KLORBACK-VARBLANELK!!**" she screamed and ran after the direction June and Robin took.  
  
Allison blinked a few times before asking her friends, "So, like, should we help her?" Her friends nod their heads in agreement and follow pursuit.  
  
Beast boy slowly walked with his head held low and his arms heavy. His backpack added extra weight to his already sore body. BB sighed, "I wonder if I'm the only one with a bad day..." Just then, the ground started rumbling. Beast boy quickly looked up. "Huh?" A huge stampede with Raven in the front being chased by millions of Gothic guys comes racing toward the shape shifter.  
  
"Beast boy, RUN!" Raven panted.  
  
"Why don't you just levitate?"  
  
"Um, I haven't thought of that..." Raven blushed. She felt stupid now. "Hold on." shouted Raven as she scooped up Beast boy in her arms and took flight to the roof of the school. Beast boy, being surprised over Raven's actions blushed. Raven noticed this and asked, "What?" Beast boy rubbed his arm and asked, "What's with you trying to be all heroic?" Raven just scratched her head and blushed but the blush faded quickly as she made a smart remark about dropping him off the roof. Beast boy just laughed it off and asked, "So, got any lunch money?" The boys kept on begging for Raven to come down and booed at Beast boy.  
  
Cyborg was also having a...strange day. A light blemish of pink lie on the torso of Cyborg's robotic body. Most of the pink was removed but still little remained and was quite noticeable for being such a bright color and all. A few kids (who hate Cyborg of course) snickered at the poor android. He ignored this and slowly walked on to the cafeteria.  
  
June bought Robin a whole box (for $10.00) of pepperoni pizza. It was a little strange. Some people stared. Mostly girls stared out of jealousy at them. They were thinking how lucky she was to be with Robin the boy wonder. But, their jealousy did not even BEGIN to compare with Starfire's. She was so jealous that her eyes were glowing a bright green. A few people moved away from the angry alien girl. Her teeth were grit and if you listened hard enough you could here her lightly growling. She stomped up to the table where June and Robin were enjoying their lunch. She kept on mumbling the same thing over and over saying, "Toofond korin klorback-varblanelk, toofond korin klorback-varblanelk!" (Let's just say that what she was saying means "Must kill trouble-maker!") She marched toward the table with her eyes practically burning with fire as she slammed her fist on the table in full rage. Robin jumped, as did June while Starfire glowered down at the brunette.  
  
"Um, may I help you?" inquired June.  
  
Starfire's eye twitched, "Yes, you may help me by...**STAYING AWAY FROM ROBIN!!!!**"  
  
Robin fell back in his chair after hearing Starfire scream like that. June was also surprised as well as about everybody in the cafeteria. By this time, Cyborg has reached the entrance of the lunch room and witnessed the scene going on. On top of the roof, where a swarm of Goth boys awaiting Raven's attention had also heard the commotion and quit waving their lighters in the air and calling for their beloved black bird. Beast boy and Raven had instantly recognized their alien friend's voice.  
  
"Let me guess...Starfire in distress," Raven spat.  
  
Beast boy smiled at the hooded Azra, "Maybe we should risk going down there to help. What do you think?"  
  
Raven just shrugged her shoulders, "Let's go."  
  
Beast boy turned into a raven and Raven cocked an eyebrow at this. '_Copycat._' She thought and flew off with Beast boy flapping his wings right behind her.  
  
Right now, Starfire and June were in a fierce stare down. Robin and Cyborg's mouths stood wide open. They could not understand what had come over Starfire.  
  
June narrowed her eyes, really making herself look like Blackfire now. "What the hell has gotten over you?" Starfire didn't respond for a few seconds but words began to flow from her mouth. "You cannot go near Robin at all. He is complete territory of me, not you. You cannot just take something I have worked so hard for, something that I still need. I need Robin and you are taking him away. He has helped to guide me through thick and thin ever since I have reached this planet Earth. We are like peanut butter and jelly, ketchup and mustard, cream and cheese! A heart is a precious thing to loose and if you take Robin, you take my heart. Robin is my heart! I-I.….…**I LOVE HIM!!!**"  
  
Everyone gasped. Allison and her friends awed and shed a few tears of joy. Robin's eyes widened and Cyborg was on the verge of laughing, that is, until some jerk kid kicked him in the shin and said, "You joik!" Now Cy was on the verge of crying. Raven and Beast boy had their mouths wide open in shock.  
  
"That's just...wrong!" said Raven.  
  
Beast boy looked at Raven questioningly, "Why can't we be like that?" Raven gave him a sharp predator-like stare and answered, "Because we are in no sort of relationship." Beast boy fell to his knees and wailed. "That means you don't love me?" Raven just walked away with no response.  
  
June began to express her feelings too. "Well, I just hope you know, just like any Robin crazy fan girl, that I love him TOO!!!"  
  
"Well you cannot have him," Star shouted.  
  
"Then you can't have him either!" countered June.  
  
Robin scratched his head. "I don't like where this is going..."  
  
Starfire grabs one of Robin's arms and June grabs the other and they play tug-o-war with his body.  
  
"He's mine!"  
  
"No, MINE!"  
  
"MINE!!"  
  
"Keep dreaming!"  
  
Robin yelled and screamed as they continued pulling at his arms. He felt as if his arms would snap at any minute. Suddenly, something unexpected saved him.  
  
...The bell rang.  
  
Everyone rushed to their classes. The three were lost in a crowd of swarming school people. In the confusion, Robin got away to his next class and Allison took Starfire by the hand to drag her out leaving June in the crowd. The Titans traveled to their third classes.  
  
**Spanish Class**...  
  
Everyone sat down and stared at the two alien girls sitting next to each other. Raven glanced at Starfire to see the anger built into her.  
  
'_Such inferior emotions get in the way of life too much. Looks like Starfire is a victim of one of these. Poor girl._' Raven thought.  
  
Raven's thoughts were interrupted when the teacher greeted her class.  
  
"¡Hola clasé! ¡Buenas tarde!" Mrs. Señora chirped. (Hello class! Good afternoon!)  
  
"¡Buenas tarde señora!" (Good afternoon ma'am!)  
  
(Sorry if I say something in spanish wrong. My Spanish is a little rusty. Any of you Spanish speaking people can correct me! ¡Gracias! (Thanks!))  
  
Mrs. Señora looked over toward Starfire. "¡Hola Starfire! ¿Cómo estas?" (Hello Starfire! How are you?)  
  
Starfire was confused. She barely knew English yet she is in a foreign language classroom. A kid whispers something into her ear and she slowly repeats it saying, "Tengo un gato en mi pantelonés (I have a cat in my pants.)." The class roared with laughter. Raven looked up the words in the Spanish/English dictionary as her eyes widened. If she could not conceal her emotions, she would be roaring with laughter right now. Starfire was completely befuzzled. Raven told her what she had said and Starfire started giggling. The class calmed down and the teacher said, "Very good Starfire, but next time try to answer the question with an answer that makes sense." Starfire just smiled. The class continued.

****

Pathways

  
Sadly all the freshmen have to have Pathways class (Raven will get it next quarter.). Beast Boy had to sit through it with Cyborg and Robin. The three of them had Mrs. Geyerg too. Robin wondered why Starfire was so jealous. He had never seen her so.aggressive before and he never really knew that Starfire felt so strongly about him. Somehow, the thought of June bothered him too. They were both fighting over him! He never had anyone care for him so deeply except for his parents but they were not around anymore. He pondered how he can get them together without making them fight over him.  
  
Cyborg kept looking down at himself and wondered how he would ever get the annoying paint off. Now he would probably need a new paint job or something. Good thing it was Friday. He could spend his WHOLE weekend trying to fix this problem.  
  
After some boring lecture from the teacher, the bell rings for...that's right, **FOURTH PERIOD**!  
  
Robin traveled to Science class with Mr. Chobit, Beastboy went to English class with Mrs. Spell, Cyborg traveled to Algebra with Mr. Takanu, Starfire floated after Cyborg to go to Algebra also, and Raven slowly walked towards her greatest fear...P.E.  
  
The Demon girl stood just outside the locker room wondering what terrible horror she would face. What if she met up with some cheerleaders? What if she had to dress up in pink? What if she accidentally walked into the boys' locker room? So many questions unanswered, so little time. She decided '_To hell with it._' And walked inside.  
  
The locker room was small, filled with many blue colored lockers, the office for one of the teachers named Mrs. Woodenburg, and many girls...undressing. Raven closed her eyes and couldn't believe this. All of a sudden, she felt something being dropped on her head. She carefully looked up to see her gym clothes. The shirt was white with the school logo _'Gotham high'_ and her name in blue on the back. The shorts were blue shorts with her name in white on the left leg. Raven once again looked around to see the girls staring at her. Raven could feel her face getting hot so she took her cloak off and with her telekinetic powers, suspended it in the air as to make a covering around her while she changed into her gym clothes. After changing she put her cloak around her and put the hood over her head trying to look as serious as possible while crossing her arms.  
  
The bell rang and all the girls walked out of the locker room with Raven following close behind.  
  
It was hot outside. Raven did not like the sun. She could recall reading books about the ozone layer being destroyed allowing the sun's ultraviolet rays to sink in raising chances of skin cancer. '_Sun burn._' Thought Raven.  
Mrs. Woodenburg clapped her hand together to get the class's attention, "Alright children, school's almost over. Just an hour and a half. And just to let you all know, this hour and a half is going to be your **WORST**! I love to drive my last classes the hardest!" She paused for a moment and looked at Raven. "My my Raven, looks like you can use some sun. You're all grey!" Raven sighed, "That's my natural skin color, Miss." The teacher laughed, "Now that's funny! I know why you're all pale. You always wear that cloak! C'mon Raven, take it off." Raven did not want to take her cloak off but she cooperated anyway. She sighed while removing it and handed it to her teacher.  
  
"See that wasn't so bad now was it?" asked Mrs. Woodenburg.  
  
Raven paused. She looked up at the sky and at herself. "Actually, it was."  
  
Mrs. Woodenburg took a few seconds before laughing as if she had heard the world's funniest joke. "Alright. Time to start. **EVERYONE RUN AROUND THE TRACK SEVEN TIMES! THEN AFTER THAT, RUN THE TRACK SEVEN MORE TIMES!!**" She cracked up again and blew into her whistle. The kids raced along the track like a herd of wild antelope, that is, except for Raven who was levitating along the track.  
  
"**RAVEN!!**" Her teacher screamed, "You're suppose to run, not **FLY!!!!**"  
  
Raven stopped and stood in the middle of the track dumbfounded. "But, running is too hard."  
  
"Awwwwwww, it's nice of you to express you're opinion to me but you will **RUN! RUN UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE HUNG ON THE SCHOOL FLAG POLE!!!**"  
  
Raven saluted to her teacher and ran around the track 15 times. She was suppose to run 14 laps but she just wanted to be sure that she got it right so she WON'T be hung on the school flagpole. While running, she was still faster than all the other kids so she beat them even though she started late and ran an extra lap. Soon enough, all the students (I gotta start using that word more often. . .)finished running the track and lined up near the teacher.  
  
"Everyone finished with their first task of torcher?" She inquired.  
  
The class except for Raven shouted, "Yes Mrs. Woodenburg!"  
  
"Good! Now, for the remainder of the hour, you will all play a nice friendly game of **BASKETBALL!**"  
  
She blew into her whistle once again and some students went to fetch some balls.  
  
Raven ( who you have already figured out isn't very athletic, like me.)was new to the game of basketball. So after a few rounds of explanations on how to play, they got started.  
  
The other team had the ball and one of the guys was dribbling. Raven moved in for the grabs for being smart and all she quickly used her telekinesis to steal the ball from the person and levitated throwing it into the hoop with her dark powers.  
  
"**RAVEN!!!**" Her teacher boomed.  
  
Raven winced and walked over to her instructor. "What did I do now?"  
  
"You are not supposed to use your powers!"  
  
Raven scratched the back of her head while sheepishly adding, "But it's so hard to resist..."--  
  
"RAVEN! I'm warning you. **NO MORE POWERS!!!**"  
  
That last sentence left Raven flying backwards. Her teacher sure had a strong voice. Raven gave a fake smile and whispered, "It won't happen again."  
  
Mrs. Woodenburg lean over toward Raven. "Good."  
  
Raven walked back to the court and continued playing. Her team was winning. Without the use of her powers, she got a lot of bumps, bruises, and scratches. One of her teammates has stolen the ball and shouted to Raven, "Raven! Catch!"  
  
Raven opened up her hands preparing to catch it. "I'm open!" The ball went straight for her and she caught it...right when it hit her in the face at the same time and she fell on her butt (That happened to me when I was playing kickball. I felt like my nose broke but I was glad that I actually caught the ball.). The kids stopped playing and ran up to Raven who was just lying on the ground. One of the girls asked, "Hey Reye, you alright?" Raven just stared at the sky and out of nowhere, burst out laughing. The students all looked at her strangely and the wind started to blow violently while Raven just laughed. Fortunately, (Oh man. I wanted to see some wind blowing action. . .)Raven stopped laughing just in time before she made a tornado and the sky calmed down as the wind stopped blowing. "What? Can't a girl laugh?" inquired Raven.  
  
"A girl can laugh, but a demon girl can't." The kid who passed her the ball said.  
  
Mrs. Woodenburg walked up to the crowd of students with Raven sitting up. "The bell is going to ring soon. Everyone inside...**NOW!**"  
  
The student marched into the school as Raven chased after them.  
  
Raven was back in the locker room getting ready for a shower when she decided to take a peak just so she could choose where she wants to shower. She walks into the shower room to see that there are no curtains. . .  
  
"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**" Raven screamed and ran out of the shower room still screaming and covering her eyes. "**BAD IMAGES!!**" She ran around the locker room while her sudden panic caused a black aura to surround the lockers which opened up with one hitting her in her face in the same place where the basketball hit causing extra hurt. Raven yelped in pain and held her nose and slipped on a brush that fell from one of the lockers that opened. She screamed more. Girls were running around everywhere as some of their belongings pretty much attacked them. Raven eventually calmed down as the bell rang dismissing school. The girls ran out of the locker room and Mrs. Woodenburg stood over Raven.  
  
"Still wanna take that shower?" She asked handing Raven her cloak back.  
  
"I'll take one when I get home." Answered Raven as she stood up and put her cloak on.  
  
She took her back pack and her other clothes (she's still wearing the gym clothes under the cloak) and walked out of the locker room while lifting her hood over her head to hide some of her bandages and that sunburn.  
  
Robin stood out of the school waiting for the girls. June was already talking to him while Cyborg and Beast boy laughed. It wasn't funny having two girls that he liked fight over him. Starfire arrived and as soon as she set eyes on June, a war set off in her brain. In her head, she pictured her shooting June's head off with one of her starbolts and smiled at it. Raven arrived too with her cloak wrapped tightly around her body to keep any one from seeing her gym clothes as well as her _"battle scars"_ and that sunburn. June spotted her ride and before leaving said, "I'll see you on Tuesday Robin. Remember, you have my phone number and address. And. . .you can sleepover any time." And with that said, she kissed him on the cheek and ran to the car. Starfire's eyes glowed. Oh how she yearned to blow up that car but if she did, Robin wouldn't like that very much. Starfire looked at Robin with sad eyes. "Robin, you have a smudge on your face." And she wiped off the area where June had kissed. After that, she smiled and kissed him on his opposite cheek, which made him blush even more.  
  
Beast boy got a little jealous that Robin was getting all the attention so he asked Raven, "Hey Raven, you see that? Can I have a kiss too?"  
  
Raven glanced at him. "If you want a kiss, you'll get a kiss. Now, close your eyes."  
  
Beast boy did exactly what he was told and puckered up his lips. Raven dug for something in her backpack and placed it against his lips. Beast boy tasted something like...chocolate?  
  
He opened his eyes to see Raven smiling, satisfied and Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin laughing hysterically. Beast boy took the chocolate tasting object out of his mouth, revealing that it was a Hershey's kiss. BB put it back in his mouth and growled in frustration.  
  
Robin was the first to speak. "Come on Titans, let's go home."  
  
Back at the T-Tower, the Titans took off their backpacks and relaxed. Raven forgot about her bandages and gym clothes so she put her hood down and unwrapped the cape of her cloak. Everyone laughed.  
  
" Nice...sunburn...Raven." Cyborg struggled.  
  
"What happened? Got into a fight with a football?" Beast boy asked while holding back his laughter.  
  
Raven took awhile to think. "Hmm. No, it was a basketball."  
  
Beast boy couldn't take it any longer and joined Cyborg in the eruption of laughter.  
  
Even Robin had something to say. "Um...nice uniform." He and Starfire laughed as Raven began to walk upstairs.  
  
"Where are you heading to Raven?" Starfire inquired.  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower."  
  
"WAIT! We got mail!" cried Robin.  
  
Raven walked back down.  
  
"What is it? A diploma?" Beast boy sarcastically added.  
  
"No. It's a letter from one of our fans."  
  
"Ooooooooh." Everyone began to listen.  
  
"This letter is from **Raven Demon.**" Robin began.  
  
"Why does everyone want my name?" wailed Raven.  
  
"Can I read it now?"  
  
"Sure, knock yourself out."  
  
"Alright. It goes a little something like this...  
  
Howdy all Teen Titans!,  
  
My name is Raven Demon! I'm new to this school, but I remember that you saved my grandmother once before! I would love to repay you by inviting you to my party Saturday Night. It's going to be at my house in the basement. All my friends will be there and I'd love for you to meet them. I hope you can make it! You guys are my heros! Tell me if you can stop by saturday. My house is one block from the school on "Cherry Street". Tell me if you can make it call me at 5-0375 can't wait! Bye! From, Raven Demon P.S.: You can invite anyone if you so desire."  
  
Starfire danced around, "I love the letter! I can't wait for the party! And you are welcome for having your grandmother saved!"  
  
Beast boy scratched his head. "We saved her grandma?" Raven jabbed Beast boy in the stomach with her elbow. "Can I take my shower now?" Now Beast boy jabbed Raven in **her** stomach.  
  
"Uh sure." Okayed Robin.  
  
Raven growled at Beast boy before walking upstairs.  
  
"Star, chill." Cyborg commanded while the alien girl danced around and talked to no one.  
  
"You want me to go into the freezer, dawg?" asked a confused Starfire.  
  
"NO I- Did you just say _'dawg'_?" Cyborg inhaled for a few seconds and laughed like crazy.  
  
Robin faced the Titans. "Saturday is tomorrow and we get no homework since we are heroes so we better prepare for some house rockin'."  
  
"Yes dude!" Beast boy saluted.  
  
Cyborg smiled. "Saturday's gonna be da bomb!"  
  
"Totally!" giggled Starfire.  
  
"Yeah totally! Wait, did you just say _'totally'_?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yeah, well that's it for now. I have some news to deliver. My computer will NOT allow me to send reviews to anyone. The window pops up but it won't load. I would really like to send reviews to all of your stories but I can't unless I e-mail you but I'm not sure if all of you want that so if it's okay tell me. If it's not, I'll just put my reviews in the chapters of my stories. Speaking of that, there is this wonderful story by SuNsHiNe10 (in the comics section) called "Hopelessly Devoted". It has got to be the BEST Starfire/Robin story I have ever read! I loved it! And SuNsHiNe10, if you are reading this now, I would like to tell you how much I love your stories. Also read the sequel to that story. It's a Raven/Beast boy story. Last but not least, Raven Demon, since the teen titans are coming to your house for a party, what will you guys do there? Tell me so I can make the chapter seem more...you. After all, it is your party. Think of the best things you can! Thanks again! Ja Ne!!!! 


	4. Raven Demon's PARTAY! INSANITY!

Here is the chapter you all have been waiting for! Note: Just to let some of you know. I know that beast boy is green because of some disease he contracted and his father made him an antidote with animal DNA to cure him but a side effect was what turned his skin green and gave him the ability (which he later discovered) to transform into animals. I also know that Raven is half human and half demon. Her mother's name was Arella and her father was Trigon the terrible. I did not know this when I wrote chapter one but after writing chapter two I did some research of my own to find something on the backgrounds of the Teen Titans. There may be some things I still do not know yet but I do know the important information. Also remember that this is a fan FICTION. Fiction meaning not true so I can bend the rules a little. Thank you for your time and please enjoy the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Robin was running faster and faster. He could feel the sweat running down his face. He wasn't exactly sure what he was running from. It didn't seem clear to him. Nothing did.  
  
He was almost reaching a cliff so he jumped and landed on the other side. He took a quick glance to see what was behind him, but saw nothing. Just as he was about to turn his head around, he crashed into something and landed hard on his back. Robin opened his eyes to see Starfire reaching down, awaiting for him to grab her hand so she could pull him up. The boy wonder took her hand and the next thing he knew was he was up and on his feet. Then Robin heard something behind him. Starfire tensed up ready to defend her friend. A shadowy figure walked forward, stepping into the light of the moon revealing herself as. . .  
  
June!  
  
Robin opened his mouth to say, "June, what are you doing here?"  
  
But nothing came out because as soon as he had saw her, she began to grow into a giant. Robin looked behind to where Starfire was to see that she was growing as well. He began to panic for a while until June and Starfire grabbed each one of his arms with their huge hands and started fighting over him. They were yanking and pulling, screaming and cursing (Starfire cursing in her native tongue). They kept on pulling and pulling until, suddenly. . .  
  
Robin split in half.  
  
Immediately Robin sprung up on his bed sweating. He took in deep, nervous breaths and clung on to his chest to feel his heart racing.  
  
"God..."  
  
(Musical introduction to the Teen Titans theme song)  
  
When there's trouble you know what's the cause  
  
SCHOOL WOES!  
  
From your class seat you can see it all  
  
SCHOOL WOES!  
  
When there's teachers on the attack You can freak out or do your math test 'Cause when the world needs bad lunch and lots of mold  
  
SCHOOL WOES! GO!  
  
With their super teachers they unite  
  
SCHOOL WOES!  
  
Never met a student that they liked  
  
SCHOOL WOES!  
  
They got the bad kids on the run They never stop 'till detention's done 'Cause when the school is loosing all control  
  
SCHOOL WOES! GO!  
  
SCHOOL WOES! GO!  
  
If your grades are low you better watch out You can not escape the school staff When they catch you there won't be 

any doubt You've got the class grade of an "F" Class grade of an "F"  
  
S-C-H-O-O-L W-O-E-S  
  
SCHOOL WOES! LET'S GO!  
  
S-C-H-O-O-L W-O-E-S  
  
SCHOOL WOES! LET'S GO!  
  
S-C-H-O-O-L W-O-E-S  
  
SCHOOL WOES! LET'S GO!  
  
S-C-H-O-O-L W-O-E-S  
  
SCHOOL WOES! LET'S GO!  
  
(Guitar solo)  
  
When there's trouble you know what's the cause  
  
SCHOOL WOES!  
  
From your class seat you can see it all  
  
SCHOOL WOES!  
  
When there's teachers on the attack You can freak out or do your math test 'Cause when the world needs bad lunch 

and lots of mold  
  
SCHOOL WOES! GO!  
  
SCHOOL WOES! GO!  
  
1, 2, 3, 4 GO! SCHOOL WOES!  
  
(Yeah that probably wasn't any good but I tried -.-;;)  
  
Many questions flew around Robin's head. '_Did that dream have a meaning? Did I do something wrong? What is the next episode of Dragon Ball Z going to be? Should I ask Raven to interpret my dream?_'  
  
He decided to go and see Raven.  
  
He climbed out of bed and walked out of his room. While he was walking upstairs, he kept thinking. 'I can't let this effect me for too long. I have to understand what's going on. After all, I don't want anything getting in my way of partying at Raven Demon's house. I must see Raven.'  
  
The masked boy stopped in front of Raven's room and knocked softly. It was early in the morning, maybe he should come back later he thought as no one answered. But then, he started to wonder what Raven looked like when she was sleeping. He slowly slid open the door and slipped inside. The room was dark but he could still see Raven sleeping comfortably in her bed. She was on her side with her sheets wrapped tightly around her. Robin could hear her slowly breathing. Robin thought how she kinda looked cute when she was sleeping like that. She reminded him of Starfi--' **_AH!_** _I have to stop thinking about her. If I fall in love with Starfire, then a war is going to break out between her and June! Okay, now I really need help. Please don't kill me Raven..._' He nervously tapped on her and she stirred. She made a groan and lowered her eyebrows which Robin knew ment _"leave me alone"_.  
  
'_Uhhh...maybe I should wait until she wakes up_'thought Robin as he slowly backed up and then turned around for the door.  
  
"Robin."  
  
"AACK!!" He screamed and fell to the floor.  
  
Raven was sitting up in bed with a tired/slightly annoyed look on her face. "What do you want?"  
  
"Uh, nothing?"  
  
Raven gave him the _"I am so gonna kill you"_ look.  
  
Robin didn't want to make her anymore angry than she already was, so he confessed his dream to her. "So can you... interpret it?"  
  
Raven rubbed her chin. "Hmm... Well Dr. Watson, it is quite simple."  
  
Robin arched an eyebrow.  
  
Raven smirked and continued, "You were running from Starfire's rival, June, meaning she's your enemy. Starfire was on your side trying to defend you, but when June grew, Starfire didn't seem to have a chance so she grew too. Then they yanked at your arms. The message of this dream is that falling in love can kill you."  
  
Robin was disappointed. "What? How can falling in love kill you? Raven, I know you can do better than that!"  
  
Raven shrugged her shoulders. "Raven is never wrong. Anyways, you don't see me falling for some guy out there, do ya?"  
  
The masked boy got up off the floor and walked for the door. "Everyone knows you love Beast boy."  
  
Raven's eyes widened. "WHAT?! **I DO NOT LOVE BEAST BOY!**"  
  
Robin laughed, "It's written all over your face!" and walked out the door while Raven just stared dumbfoundedly.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
The teenagers gathered in the living room after breakfast to discuss important matters concerning the partay at Raven Demon's house.  
  
"Okay titans, just as we planned, as soon as the long hand hits 12 we begin getting everything we need for the big event today!" Declared Robin.  
  
"You mean Halloween?" asked the shape shifter.  
  
"Halloween...the only holiday of importance to me," Raven lit up a flashlight and held it up to her face. "Where the dead walk the earth and the wild children roam free to suck on candy until their mouths are infested with cavities. Where the evil make pursuit on all of the innocents, and where I live and be FREE!!!"  
  
"And where you become super dramatic!" added Beast boy.  
  
Raven pouted. "Blame drama class." She said as she crossed her arms and walked upstairs. "Come on Starfire! We've got some scheming to do."  
  
"Uhhh..." and Starfire followed Raven up to Starfire's room.  
  
"Well, that was...what it was." Stated Robin breaking the silence.  
  
Cyborg laughed. "Yeah, it was a freaky, Halloween possessed Raven, and a more confused than usual Starfire."  
  
"You think that Rave girl has been brain washed by zombies from the Nega-verse?" asked Beast boy.  
  
"No. I think you have."  
  
Raven and Starfire were packing for fun things in Starfire's room.  
  
"So I think we should bring this and this and this and maybe this too..." chattered Starfire.  
  
Raven put her hand into Starfire's toy box for things to bring and saw something quite unusual. "Uhhh, Star?" she held up one of Starfire's bras.  
  
Starfire took a while to realize what was going on but then her instincts kicked in. "_YIPE!!_" and she took the undergarment from Raven's hand and hurled it across the room where it landed on the face of one of her stuffed teddy bears. Raven just took time to examine the scene, then looked at Starfire who was embarrassed. Raven just couldn't hold it in any longer and she exploded with hysterical laughter. She couldn't breathe and she clutched her stomach. Starfire stared and then eventually started to giggle. That giggling turned into laughter and joined in with Raven's. Raven was laughing so hard that Starfire's stuffed animals were lifted into the air and spun around them. They eventually stopped laughing and took time to breathe.  
  
"Wow, that was kinda funny." panted Raven as one of stuffed animals fell on her head as the rest did, falling onto the floor.  
  
Starfire agreed. "Yeah, it was funny." '_Gee, if that was kinda funny, I wonder what hilarious is._'  
  
Raven smiled and looked around the room. "Maybe we should clean up the room now." (That incident with Raven and Starfire actually happened. Yeah, you probably know who was in Raven's place. It was me and my cousin was in Starfire's place. I was helping her get rid of some items for a garage sale and while I was digging in her toy box, I found a little surprise. Well, I think you all know what happened after that. It was so funny and I still think about it to this day, well, even though it happened like a month ago. . .)  
  
Cyborg was digging for something to bring also. He found a game cartridge for Mario party 4. "Hmm, where did I put my other games?" He searched his room for more games to bring.  
  
Robin got the phone and dialed Raven Demon's phone number. The phone rang and soon the ringing was replaced by a "hello".  
  
"Uh, hi this is Robin."  
  
"Robin? From the Teen Titans?"  
  
"Yeah!" Robin smiled.  
  
"Oh. My. GAWD!! **I SO LOVE YOU ROBIN!!** YOU ARE MY FAVORITE TEEN TITAN!!"  
  
Robin sweat dropped. "Uh--yeah, a lot of people like me these days! Is this Raven Demon?"  
  
"No way! This is Rave Demon's sister!"  
  
"Oh well, can I please speak to Raven Demon?" Robin heard a sigh on the phone. "Ok." The energetic girl answered. Soon silence filled the room as Robin waited patiently on the electronic talking device (as Star would call it). Another voice came from the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Robin woke out of his trance. "Oh! Raven Demon?"  
  
"None other!" She answered. "Wuz up?"  
  
"Total chaos. We're coming over but we don't know what to bring."  
  
Raven Demon laughed, "Don't worry about it. Just bring your Halloween costumes. I have everything here!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"No problem. By the way, do you wish to bring anyone here with you?"  
  
"Uhhh," Robin took some time to think. Who did he want to bring. Should he bring the HIVE? They're human too. They should have some fun and if they get out of control the Teen Titans could just take them down. Plus, it is a holiday... Should he bring June? Will this be the chance to bring Starfire and June together as friends? Nah, he'll bring the terrible threesome. They'll be more fun. "I know just who to bring..."  
  
"Great! Then you're all set! Come by anytime soon!"  
  
"Sure and thank you!"  
  
"Your welcome Robin! See you and the other Titans in a bit. BYE!"  
  
"Bye." Said Robin as they both hung up. "Alright, time to fetch some criminals before the big bash!"  
  
And with that, Robin left for the jail to bust the HIVE out.  
  
"PARTY TIME! PARTY TIME!" Yelled R.D. (Raven Demon of course! I hope if it's okay if I do that ^-^) as she ran around her house getting things ready for her guests. "I sure hope that Beast boy and Cyborg like these games." She said excitedly as she placed Super Smash Bros. Melee, Mario Kart 64, and Bomberman near her Gamecube. "Now for snacks! Grandma, Is the Swedish Fish ready?!" Raven Demon was about to run into the kitchen when the doorbell rang. She squealed with excitement and ran to the door and opened it. "_HEYLO!_"  
  
"HI!" All the Teen Titans screamed.  
  
"Who did you bring?" inquired R.D.  
  
"They brought us." answered Gizmo, as he walked up to the front of the crowd and smiled. "The HIVE!" Jinx and Mammoth also moved in front of the Titans. "**FEAR US!**"  
  
R.D. yawned. "Yeah, yeah, very cute. Save the act for when we scare the little five year olds tonight."  
  
"Alright!" shouted the threesome as they high-fived each other.  
  
Starfire scratched her head. "May we enter?"  
  
"SURE!" screamed R.D. as she pulled all of her guests in with her SUPER HYPER FAN GURL STRENGTH!!  
  
Raven Demon was so excited. "Wow, I can't believe that the Teen Titans are actually in my house!"  
  
"And I can't believe how idiotic Robin was when he released our great enemies." Spat Cyborg.  
  
"Says you, ya big SNOT! **ROBIN RULEZ!!**" retorted Gizmo.  
  
Raven Demon's sister skid across the floor and tripped but got up and dusted herself off. "Robin! You're here! **I LOVE YOU!**" She screamed before hugging Robin but then Starfire growled so she backed away. Everyone looked at Starfire but Star stuck out her tongue and smiled innocently while everyone sweat dropped. Raven Demon's sister finally found words to say. "Robin, can I please have your autograph?" She smiled and put on an innocent face.  
  
"Ok" shrugged Robin. "Got a pen and paper?"  
  
R.D.'s sister ran for it and returned with a permanent marker and a really big, life sized cardboard poster of Robin. Robin signed it and smiled when he finished. "All done." R.D.'s sister (let's just call her sister if you don't mind) read it and squealed with delight and happiness as she hugged Robin. She then took the poster and ran to her room. After that, the Titans and the HIVE looked at him jealously while he just laughed.  
  
Raven Demon took a sigh. "Well now that that's done, what sort of movie shall we view (Starfire quote ^_^)?"  
  
"Action, Comedy, Sci-Fi, Horror!" each Titan replied. It took awhile until they began an argument. "No one like Sci-Fi you big dork!" yelled Beast boy.  
  
"Yeah well, not all of us want to watch Comedy!" countered Cyborg.  
  
"Action's the best!" argued Robin.  
  
"Horror is the most appropriate for tonight." Calmly stated Raven.  
  
"So is Demon hunting!" continued Cyborg.  
  
"Why you little--"  
  
R.D. jumped in front of them all. "Guys..."  
  
"Perhaps a documentary?" questioned Starfire.  
  
"**NO!!**" blasted the three titans boys.  
  
They continued arguing.  
  
"Um, people!" Raven Demon was trying to calm everyone down.  
  
"Funny!" 

"Explosions!" 

"Spaceships!" 

"Werewolves & Vampires!"  
  
All the Titans continued to argue. Eventually, even the HIVE began to argue as well as Starfire. Soon chaos has surely overrun the living room of Raven Demon's house. She couldn't take the noise any longer. Raven Demon took in a large amount of air into her lungs and screamed louder than any of them, "**SHUT UP!!!!!!!**" All of a sudden, it was so quiet, that you could hear a fly scream before it got killed by a fly swatter.  
  
She slowly let the words flow. "We...can...watch...all...the...movies...you want."  
  
"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" asked Beast boy. Everyone performed the 'anime falling pun'.  
  
Soon everyone was sitting on the floor, couch, ect. Watch a documentary (Just to get it over with) on Killer Whales. In the middle of the movie Raven Demon's grandma walked in front of the T.V. and hugged the Teen Titans.  
  
"Thank you so much for saving me that day long ago." She said.  
  
"It must have bee really long ago, 'cause I don't remember it." Beast boy replied but soon got the wind blown out of him went Raven kicked his butt. When I say he got 'the wind knock out of him' I literally meant it. The room was filled with a terrible odor that has everyone up to tears. The grandma still had a tight bear hug on all of them.  
  
"**CRAP!**" yelled Gizmo as he ran out of the house with Jinx and Mammoth following him. Raven Demon quickly ran into the bathroom and grabbed the air freshener and sprayed everywhere. The room was fresh smelling and the HIVE reentered. Grandma finally let go of the T-team while they gasped for air and everyone except for Grandma stared at B.B. and Raven.  
  
Grandma got very emotional. " I remember that fateful night. It was dark and gloomy and--"  
  
"And we don't want to hear about it right now," said Raven Demon as she slowly pushed her Grandma away into the kitchen, "Time to get the Swedish Fish prepared Grandma." Raven Demon then ran back to her friends who now started to watch the beginning of the next movie, _'The Matrix'_. "I guess I'll fetch the popcorn and candy..." Raven Demon walked back to the kitchen to get the items.  
  
After _'The Matrix'_, everyone started watching _'Bruce Almighty'_, then _'Star Wars episode # 2'_, and after that, they watched _'Scary Movie 1&2'_ and _'The Ring'_.  
  
All the movies were finished and after the last movie, no one wanted to watch anymore, plus to mention, everyone was hyper now.  
  
"What are we gonna do?! **WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!**" screamed/asked Beast boy as he jumped on the couch like a kangaroo.  
  
"**SACRIFIC BEAST BOY!**" yelled Raven as the house shook.  
  
Everyone started chasing Beast boy. "AHHHHH!" he screamed (like a girl).  
  
"Hey! I gots an idear!" yelled Raven Demon. "We need a Haunted House! Let's build one outside."  
  
"OKAY!!" Everyone ran outside.  
  
Raven Demon pointed to the location of where she wanted it. "Okay. This would be a really cool place for it to be in. We'll need some paint, skeletons, spider webs-"  
  
"Or", Raven interrupted, "I can summon one from the underworld."  
  
Everyone switched glances to each other, and then back at Raven. "You can do that?" asked Raven Demon.  
  
"Of course", shrugged Raven, "but only on this day."  
  
Robin placed his hand on his hip (do guys even have hips?!?!?!). "Cool, Reye."  
  
"This is probably the most useful you've ever been for this team, right?" Jinx winked.  
  
Raven cocked an eyebrow. "Don't push it, pink hair."  
  
"Um, if you could do me a favor and think of the scariest things you possibly can, then I'll be able to summon the Haunted House." Suggested Raven as she cracked her knuckles and turn away from the team raising her hands into the air. Everyone okayed and started to think of scary stuff. Raven's eyes lit up and the ground began to rumble. Slowly the earth opened and a large object began to slice through it. The House rose higher and higher as the blue sky above it became darker and darker. Soon the house was completely above the ground. Lightning struck and bats flew everywhere. The next-door neighbors looked at the huge mass of darkness and turned their heads' away to look at their own version of Halloween decorations.  
  
Raven proudly smiled at her work and turned around to face her friends. "Thanks."  
  
Everyone stared at the House speechless.  
  
Raven sweat dropped. '_I guess I made it a little too scary for the mortals..._'  
  
Raven Demon was the first one to speak up. "WOW! THAT'S SO COOL!"  
  
"I AM SCARED!" Starfire moved a little closer to Robin. "It's okay Star. Nothing to worry about."  
  
Suddenly, a loud crash of laughter boomed in the house. It sounded like the Crypt Keeper (I hope you all know who he is). Actually, it was the Crypt Keeper and he stuck his head out the window of the house and did his infamous cackle. Starfire screamed and jumped into Robin's arms. Beast boy screamed too and jumped on Raven's back. He wrapped his legs around her waist and his arms around her neck. Raven blushed.  
  
"Let me guess", Raven Demon giggled obviously not scared, "Starfire and Beast boy were the ones who were thinking of the Crypt Keeper."  
  
"Yeah." Croaked Raven, trying to unwrap Beast boy from her body obviously feeling uncomfortable in that sort of position.  
  
Cyborg stood there proudly. "I'm not scared of anything."  
  
Something tapped on Cyborg's back. He turned his head to see what it was and it was the boogieman. "Yo Boogie, what up dawg?" Starfire was laughing in the background after hearing Cyborg say '_dawg_'. The Boogieman held up a paper and handed it to Cyborg. Cyborg read the paper and it said, _'VIDEO GAMES HAVE BEEN BANNED FOREVER!! HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAA!! Signed by: the president.'_ Cyborg screamed and threw the paper away as if it were monkey brains. The Boogie Man just shrugged and walked over to Raven.  
  
"Good job Steven. I knew you could do it." She handed him fifty dollars.  
  
The Boogie Man walked away happily.  
  
"Hey! I want money too!" Beast boy squeezed Raven harder which made her blush more.  
  
"Can you loosen up a bit so I could at least **walk?!**" She pleaded.  
  
"Nu-uh!" He shook his head. Raven kept trying to walk and growled.  
  
Robin gently put Starfire down. "You okay?"  
  
Starfire smiled. "Yes, I am fine. But maybe you could hold my hand?"  
  
Robin blushed. "Uh-s-sure Starfire." He grabbed Star's hand and held it tightly in his.  
  
"I'm hungry!" whined Mammoth.  
  
"You're always hungry!" Jinx spat.  
  
Raven Demon walked up to them. "No worries! HEY PEOPLE, **I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!!**"  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at R.D. "THE SWEDISH FISH IS READY!!"  
  
Mammoth rubbed his tummy. "DINNER!" He scampered into the house like a little kid. "Yay!"  
  
Jinx jogged over to a tired Raven with Beast boy still holding onto her. "I'll race ya!"  
  
Raven shook her head. "No thanks."  
  
"You're mean!" wailed Jinx as she ran into the house. Raven just rolled her eyes. "Are you comfy up there?" She turned her head to look at Beast boy to see that he was sleeping. Well, that answered her question. In fact, he kinda looked cute like that...'_CUTE?!?! What the hell am I thinking?! Wait, is he drooling on my shoulder_..._Ewwww._' She hurried to the house.  
  
"Come on Star! Let's go?" Robin ran with Starfire holding his hand as they ran together.  
  
Cyborg was hiding under a car when Gizmo came up from behind him. "You coward!" He kicks Cyborg's butt and runs into the house. Cyborg gets up. "Hey! Only my mama was allowed ta do dat boy! (Even though his mama isn't around any more *sniff* poor Cyborg) " He ran after Gizmo but the door slammed shut in his face. '_Ow._'  
  
"WHO WANTS SODA!!" Everyone raised their hand and Raven Demon poured the soda for them. "Is someone missing?"  
  
Gizmo took a big chug of soda before replying, "No one important."  
  
Outside, Cyborg was pounding on the door. "WILMA!!"  
  
Back inside, everyone started devouring their food except for Raven Demon. "Hey, hold on! We need to give thanks before eating." Everyone stared at R.D. in mid-chew as crickets chirped in the background. "We thank you for the wonderful food and thank you for making people like the Teen Titans! **AMEN!!**"  
  
"AMEN!" Everyone shouted with their mouths full and continued feasting. Cyborg found a window near the dining table and stuck his big head at it. He waved and pointed to his mouth but no one was paying attention. He tried yelling and pounding on the window, but that didn't help either. Gizmo eventually spoke up. "May I be excused?" Raven Demon smiled politely. "Why the hell would I care!!" she said demonically (Gizmo: O.o) . Gizmo got up from his seat and covered the window with the curtains.  
  
"Hey! What the f--" shouted the android.  
  
Gizmo smiled and skipped back to his seat.  
  
The dinner included a full, healthy variety of chips, dip, cake, soda, some water and of course SWEDISH FISH! Everyone (except for Cyborg of course) ate and was satisfied.  
  
"Now what?" asked the pink haired sorceress.  
  
Raven Demon wiped her hands with her napkin. "Now we watch some anime! What do you guys want to watch?"  
  
"Lupin the third!" squealed Beast boy. "Okay." Replied R.D.  
  
"Dragon Ball Z!" stated Robin.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Inuyasha." Raven suggested. Everyone looked at her. "WHAT? He's half demon just like me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Yu Yu Hakusho!" Jinx smiled. "Yusuke hunts demons!" Raven narrowed her eyes at Jinx.  
  
"No he doesn't." Raven Demon corrected. "He is a spirit detective. But anyway, we'll watch that too."  
  
Everyone looked at Starfire. "Hamtaro?"  
  
"Awwww. I love Hamtaro. Check."  
  
"Gundam wing." Chirped Gizmo. "I like big bots and I cannot lie~" he sang.  
  
"Umm, okay. Mammoth?"  
  
"... ... ... ...Sailor Moon?"  
  
"......................*cough*......................"  
  
"O...kay..." Raven Demon checked that one off too. "Alright! One episode of each one! But before we watch, since it's almost time for Halloween, dress up in your costumes. I'm gonna dress up in mine! I'm a devil for Halloween!" Raven Demon ran into her room to change. Her sister came out dressed up as Robin. "Robin! Look at my costume! ...Robin?"  
  
Everyone was in different places changing. Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth wore their prison outfits and said that they were _"skilled jail breakers"_. Starfire dresses up as an angel. Robin dressed up as Saiyaman (from DBZ. I hope you know who Saiyaman is. Gohan dresses up as Saiyaman too stop people (especially Videl) from thinking about the gold fighter and to fight crime without being noticed as one of the guys that fought Cell seven years ago.). Beast boy was a carton of soymilk. Raven dressed up as a cheerleader?  
  
Beast boy gawked. "Holy...Raven!"  
  
Raven waved her pom poms in front of B.B.'s face. "I told you, blame drama class. Think of this as a way that I'm making fun of cheerleaders! (No offense to anybody! Honest!)" Beast boy blinked. "It's not that, it's just that well dare I say it...You look HOT!" Raven scratched the back of her head and blushed. '_Now do you know why I never dress like this?_' "I agree with Beast boy. I think it looks very nice, but you don't look hot to me. In fact it's very cold in this house." Starfire shivered.  
  
Robin stuck up a finger. "Uh, he didn't mean--"  
  
Raven Demon put her hand on Robin's shoulder. "Don't try it."  
  
"Yo! Where's Cy?" Beast boy looked this way and that way looking for his metal comrade. Cyborg finally got an idea and he knocked the front door down. "Cyborg's in da house."  
  
Raven Demon pointed to the broken door. "Cyborg's in trouble."  
  
Cyborg gulped.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Raven lifted the door and attached it back with one flick of the hand. "Simple."  
  
"Thanks Reye. You're a life saver." Praised Cyborg.  
  
"I didn't do that for you, I did that for Raven Demon so she wouldn't have to waste precious life energy trying to kill you."  
  
Cyborg sweat dropped as R.D. giggled.  
  
"Can we watch the crud now?" asked an impatient Gizmo. Raven Demon walked up to the DVD player and inserted _'Lupin the Third'_. "Don't pee in you pants boy."  
  
Everyone laughed except for Gizmo. "Stop laughing!"  
  
"Don't get your diapers in a bunch." Raven Demon pushed the _'play'_ button.  
  
Beast boy was laughing throughout the whole episode of _'Lupin the Third'_. It was the episode when Lupin and his thief buddies were on a cruise ship and stuff happened.  
  
"That was the best episode ever!" The vegetarian laughed.  
  
Robin replied, "You say that about every episode!"  
  
"Next one!" Raven Demon inserted the next one. It was Dragon Ball Z. This was the episode were kid Gohan and Cell had their final showdown with both of them using the kamehameha technique and Gohan eventually wins with some help from his dead father, Goku and his friends.  
  
"Now for Inuyasha!"  
  
It's the first episode of Inuyasha when he meets Kagome (I hope I spelled it right).  
  
"Raven, is like that cute boy with the cute white hair and the cute cat ears and I don't think I said the word _'cute'_ enough," chattered the green eyed Tamaranean.  
  
Raven Demon then put in Yu Yu Hakusho. It's the episode when he's fighting Rando in Genkai's tournament thing with the winner being her apprentice and learning the spirit wave technique.  
  
Gundam Wing was next, then Sailor Moon. After the anime flicks then it was time for TRICK OR TREATING!!  
  
They went outside in their costumes and everything. "Let's go to our Haunted house!" suggested R.D.  
  
"I don' have a costume!" Cyborg complained. "Yes you do," comforted Beast boy, "You can be a cyborg!"  
  
"Alright! I'm a cyborg! I'm a cyborg" Cyborg jumped up and down like a little kid.  
  
Many children were walking around the neighborhood scaring people, asking for candy and throwing toilet paper. Many people saw the haunted house and walked up to it. There were many girls dressed up like Raven for the holiday.  
  
"Why does everyone copy off of me?!" She shouted. "That's easy", replied Raven Demon, "everybody loves you!"  
  
The telepath sighed. "Like I always wanted to be loved..."  
  
A little boy dressed up like a pirate came up to the gang. "I wanna go in the house!" Jinx stared down at the child. "You have ta give each one of us one piece of candy. And if you get scared, you have to give us all of your candy or we'll beat you up."  
  
"Good rule." R.D. whispered to Jinx. Jinx nodded her head. "No prob."  
  
"Gimme candy little man 

Gettin' hyper is my plan 

If candy is not good 

Then you owe me owe me owe me owe!" Jinx rapped.  
  
The little boy quivered. "Then again..."  
  
"**GET IN THERE YA LITTLE TWERP!!**" Jinx pushed the kid in the Haunted House. Everyone listened. A few seconds later, a girly scream was heard and the little boy ran out of the House. "MOMMY!!"  
  
The gang laughed hysterically (except for Raven).  
  
"Hey, Geoffrey," Raven called, "Hand over the candy!"  
  
The skeleton named Geoffrey threw the candy out the window and Raven telepathically caught it. "First victim." She mumbled.  
  
Soon more and more kids came to the huge sight and one by one they got scared out of their wits and dropped their candies in the house. It was time to get candy the old fashion way. Time for door-to-door business!  
  
Knock, knock, knock!  
  
An elderly woman opened the door to a whole group of _"innocent"_ looking Teens. "Trick or Treat!" They screamed.  
  
"A treat most definitely!" and she gave all of them...healthy granola bars!  
  
**DUN DUN DUUUN!! EEVIIIL!**  
  
The group of Teens rubbed their hands together evilly. Time for the trick. Operation: House jam.  
  
"Raven", Robin called on the walkie-talkie, "Got the toilet paper ready?"  
  
"You bet your candy corn I've got it." She confirmed.  
  
"Good. You know what to do. Move out."  
  
Raven, a.k.a the cheerleader, crept around the house and took the toilet paper from her backpack and using her dark powers, wrapped one toilet paper roll around one of the trees. She continued this with the remaining six rolls. Raven took out her talkie when finished. "B.B, got the eggs ready?"  
  
"Yeah", he answered, "but why do I have to throw the eggs?"  
  
"Because you volunteered."  
  
"No I didn't. I was busy eating my candy and you guys snuck it up on me!"  
  
"Boo hoo. Cry me a river. Just do the damn thing already!"  
  
Beast boy wiped some sweat off of his forehead. "Alright, I'm going, I'm going." He ran around the house to the front and threw eggs at the porch walls, porch floor, windows, door, flowers, and finished with the doorbell. As soon as the doorbell rang, Beast boy quickly talkied Robin. "Yo, time to finish this!"  
  
"Got it." The boy wonder responded. He got his whipped cream guns ready. "Starfire, ready?"  
  
The alien nodded and held up her basket of cherries. Both of them were up in one of the toilet paper wrapped trees. The door opened and granola lady appeared looking shocked. "Now!" Robin sprayed the cream and it covered the lady, then Star threw the cherries at her. Cyborg quickly ran in front of the lady when she was wiping the crème away from her eyes and took a quick picture with the T-Cam and fell into the toilet paper decorated bushes undetected. The granola lady finally opened her eyes to see no one there.  
  
"Ha! You should see the picture I took! Victim number one of the T-Titan's Halloween partay!" Cyborg and Beast boy high-fived each other. After that, Raven Demon, the HIVE, and the Teen Titans traveled to the doors and got lots and lots of candy. Jinx saw a group of stupid looking five year olds, and danced behind them using that as a distraction as she swiftly took the candy from their baskets. Without them noticing, she scampered away and watched as the young children reached into their baskets to find nothing left. They all cried. Oh how much sweeter that is than candy is taking candy from a group of babies. Jinx cackled and ran with her treasure.  
  
Later, back at the house, everyone ate their candy and played videogames. Even Raven played and laughed and acted hyper, well, even though a few light bulbs blew out...  
  
Cyborg and Beast boy first started playing Bomberman by taking turns when one person died. After that, everyone participated in playing Mario Kart 64.  
  
"Move out of the way Bowser!" Beast boy rammed into Cyborg's character.  
  
"Oh no Luigi! Not a chance ya little plumber!" Cyborg rammed back.  
  
"Mario's gonna leave all of you in the dirt!" laughed an excited Robin as his character zoomed pass the fighting duo.  
  
"How do you work this blasted piece of crap?" Raven was frustrated.  
  
"Oh yeah! Back in the lead!" declared the android after getting back in first place.  
  
"Stupid mushroom!" screamed the telepath dressed like a cheerleader. Beast boy corrected her. "His name is Toad."  
  
"I wouldn't care if his name was momma's boy! He sucks my dad's a--"  
  
"**YEAH! I WIN!!**" Cyborg jumped around the room. "I win! I win! **I WIN!!**"  
  
Raven Demon smacked the back of his head. "**SHUDDAP!!** Oooww~" She rubbed her hurting hand. "Let's play Super Smash Bros. MELEE!"  
  
Beast boy took out the Gamecube and replaced it with the Nintendo 64. The game was in and the TV was on. Beast boy hummed to the intro music. "Dun dun dun dun dun! Dun dun dun dun dun dunnadun dun dun!" Everyone chose a character. Beast boy was Yoshi, a green dinosaur that hatches eggs. Robin was Marth, a guy with a sword and blue hair from the game _'Fire Emblem'_. Cyborg was Donkey Kong, a giant gorilla with a big punch. Starfire was Princess Zelda a.k.a Shiek, a princess with telepathic abilities and the ability to change into her alter ego, Shiek.  
  
The playoffs began. The four of them agreed to play on the Cornaria level (Starfox ship. Sound familiar?). Starfire didn't really have a chance. She had a huge advantage. Every time one of the players got close, she used Nayru's Love to block and hit them with (I use that attack all the time. Zelda's my best character!). After that, when they are far away enough, she'd sent a small ball of energy that explodes on her opponent called Din's fire. To top it all off, she would jump in the air and push side and A buttons to perform the lightning kick adding 20% damage to their ever-growing damage meter and probably sending them flying. If that didn't finish them, she would change into Sheik and do her ninja moves on them. In the end, Starfire beat everyone and was declared winner.  
  
"More movies!" screamed a hyper Raven Demon. They watched more movies and anime and ate more candy. Even R.D's sister joined the party and got another one of Robin's autographs, which covered one whole wall of her room. Eventually, it was time to go home so everyone said their goodbyes and the Teen Titans left while dragging along the HIVE and returning them to jail.  
  
Back at the T-Tower, the Titans played more videogames, ate more candy, chased each other around the house and eventually went to bed.  
  
Back at Raven Demon's house, Raven Demon lay in her bed thinking of the wonderful time she had with the Teen Titans...and the HIVE, but mostly the Teen Titans. She drifted off to sleep dreaming about her friends and the best day of her life.  
  


  
  
Well, that's that! Thank You Raven Demon! This is your chapter too because I couldn't have done it with out you! Also good job on your story 'Dreaming Away of You'! Can't wait to read the next chapter. Plus, I'd like to tell all of you of another great story. It's by Legend Maker and is called Black and White. It is an extraordinarily exciting story and has the occasional humor! So if you haven't read it yet, I beg you to do so. Actually, I'm not really good at begging so I'll get my slave, Beast boy to do it. *Beast boy changes into an adorable kitten with big beady eyes* Aawwwwww, how can you resist that face?  
  
**Beast boy:** I'm too cute!  
  
**Troubled-ego:** *waves to Raven Demon and the rest of the people that review and read this story* Thanks Again! 


	5. Raven&Starfire weekend talk show Raven:...

Troubled-ego: *tries to send reviews to all the wonderful authors and authoresses.* AAAHH!! You stupid computer! You stupid cable! I knew we should have got DSL!! I hate you, you piece of JUNK! *kicks the computer and hurts her toe* Oww~ AHHHHH!! MY TOE! MY TOE!! *jumps around like an idiot*  
  
Raven: *enters to see troubled-ego hopping on one foot and yelling curses at her computer. Then she looks at you and arches an eyebrow* So, let me guess, your computer's being a pain?  
  
Troubled-ego: Don't flatter yourself. Can you at least heal my agonizing wound?  
  
Raven: *rolls eyes, squats down and places her hands near troubled-ego's toe* You're such a baby. It's not like it's gonna kill you... *heals pain*  
  
Starfire: *arrives* May I inquire what has happened?  
  
Troubled-ego: My computer's being a Bit-*Raven covers her mouth*  
  
Raven: Careful. Children could be reading this. *thinking* _Either that, or Starfire would overhear and we would never live a day without her saying it._  
  
Starfire: If you are stressed, why not go take a nap?  
  
Troubled-ego: Well, I did have homework.….…WAIT,** I HAVE HOMEWORK!!! ***runs to her room* I gotta finish it fast! *slams door and Evanescence is heard booming on her boom box*  
  
Raven&Starfire: *look at the computer. Raven smiles evilly.*  
  
Raven: Hey Star, why don't we help troubled-ego out with her story?  
  
Starfire: We shall ask first, correct?  
  
Raven: No Starfire, we shall not ask.  
  
Starfire: Why not? Do we not need approval first?  
  
Raven: She already approved.  
  
Starfire: Oh! In that case...  
  
Raven: We are taking over this show!!  
  
Starfire: I love stories!! How shall we start?  
  
Raven: Well--  
  
Starfire: OH! I know! We shall tell the story of fairytales!! **^_^**  
  
Raven: **._.u** Why me. . .  
  
Starfire: And I know the fairytale that I am wishing to tell!  
  
Raven: Starfire, what gave you the idea that we were writing a stupid fairytale? *thinking* Do fairies really have tails... Raven, what are you smoking?  
  
Starfire: This is a fan fiction. Correct?  
  
Raven: *nods*  
  
Starfire: So we are writing a fanfiction about...**FAIRYTALES!!!**  
  
Raven: *idea* Hmm...okay. I will tell the **QUICK** story of Starfire...locks, yes, Starfirelocks and the three, count them, **THREE** bears.  
  
Starfire: **YAAAYY!!** *hugs Raven* You are the best.  
  
Raven: Kill me when this is over. So anyway, that story of Starfirelocks and the three bears goes like this...  
  
Once upon a time (I can't believe I'm saying this -_-;) there was a Tamaranean girl named Starfirelocks. She was curious to see what the woods on Earth looked like so she went there. She happily and giddily *shudder* skipped into the woods. She kept on skipping and humming until she came to a small cabin. Starfirelocks had never seen a cabin before so she went inside oblivious to the fact that someone could be living there.  
  
Starfire: What is oblivious?  
  
Raven: Look it up later. I'm storytelling...  
  
As Starfirelocks entered the strange place, she found three bowls of porridge on the table.--  
  
Starfire: *continueing* Starfirelocks was very hungry so she ate the first bowl of porridge. The first bowl was too hot so she blew on it until it was cool enough and ate it. (Raven: *slaps forehead*) The second bowl of porridge was far too cold, so Starfirelocks placed it into the minuture heating device to warm it up and she ate of that also. (Raven: *shakes her head*) The last bowl was the smallest so Starfirelocks ate it and it was perfect.  
  
Raven: Oh-um, my turn?  
  
Starfire: Correct.  
  
Raven: Um...  
  
Starfirelocks was tired of standing so she walked to the next room. The next room had three chairs, a Big chair, a Medium chair, and a small chair. Starfirelocks tried out the big chair but it was too hard. She tried out the medium chair, but *yawn* it was far too soft. After that, she tried out the small chair and it was just right. She liked the small chair but it soon broke under her weight.--  
  
Starfire: So Starfirelocks took the broken pieces of the chair and put them back together!  
  
Raven: Goody...  
  
So Starfirelocks was getting...tired. She paced upstairs and saw a room with that's right, not one, not two, but **THREE** beds. She tried the big bed. Too hard. The second bed. It was too soft. Then the smallest third bed and it was contently just right. It was just by that time that the three bears that surprisingly lived there came home. At first they all saw that the porridge was eaten, and Star, right now I'm hoping you know what they said.  
  
Starfire: OH! I Know! Papa bear said *trying to make a deep masculine voice* " Someone's been eatin' my porridge!" And then Mama bear--  
  
Raven: Yeah, yeah! We know what they said! Continuing...  
  
So they said their stupid lines and stuff, saw the chairs were used, went upstairs to see that their beds were used and the baby bear found Starfirelocks sleeping in his bed. The three **ANGRY** bears walked up to the little trouble-maker and woke her up to chase her out of their house or preferably eat her-  
  
Starfire: But then Starfirelocks apologized and made it up to them by being their friends and they were all happy and best friends **FOOOR EVER!** AND EVER! AND EVER! AND EVER!  
  
Raven: **NOOOOOOO!** NOT THAT STUPID 'ISLAND GIRLS' THING FROM THE OLD EPISODES OF "ALL THAT"!!! *hits herself with a coconut*  
  
Raven: *all revitalized and cheery* CHEERY?! O_o  
  
Okay Starfire, now what?  
  
Starfire: *shrugs her shoulders*  
  
Raven: I know! Have you ever wondered what the reviewers have been reviewing about?  
  
Starfire: *Starfire is confused. Starfire hurt herself in confusion.*  
  
Raven: **-_-u** I'll read them anyway...  
  
Gah... The seniors here don't really pick on us.. They just call us "stupid freshmen" and that's it... I'm with ya on the constant algebra homework though.. and science   
  
Anywho, great fic! Can't wait for the next chapter! =D  
  
-- Karasu  
  
Raven: **XD** HA HA HA! "Stupid freshmen".  
  
Starfire: That is mean talk!  
  
Raven: Yes it is... **NEXT!**  
  
TwIsTeD ToAsTeR  
  
need...more...fanfiction. Please write more. Please. Pleazepleazepleaze! (starts dipping Invader Zim characters in giant vats of salsa) Or else he gets it! (points to GIR)  
  
GIR:I LIKE YOU!  
  
Toaster: Aw. Your too cute to be covered in spicy sauce! Anyway, I'd better finish this review, before people with the white coats come in. This is so cool. Write more.  
  
Raven & Starfire: *blink* Next.  
  
jillian4  
  
Very good but this story won't help me...yet. I am not in high school yet. But i am in 8th grade. You should read my stories most of them may be plan one but i have a powerpuff girls cross-over and a few pokemon teen titans cross-over one up now hope you white more to your great stories. *.*  
  
Raven: Hey, didn't she write several pokemon crossovers with me in it?  
  
Starfire: Pikachu?  
  
Raven: Yes Starfire, Pikachu. *pats Star on the head*  
  
Starfire: No really! Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu! *jumps on Raven's face and electrocutes her*  
  
Raven: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!** CCCCUUUUURRRRRSSSSSEEEEDDDDD RRRRROOOOODDDDEEEENNNNTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!! *throws Pikachu away* Gah! **NEXT!**  
  
Loselen Snowstar  
  
If you have Robin start to go out with this girl, Starfire should get really jealous and have Allison help her get him back! That would be really funny! After all, Robin/Starfire rules!  
  
I'd like to see some BB/Raven too, please! Or Elrohir will have to use his puppy dog eyes of DOOM!  
  
Elrohir: Muwahahah!  
  
Raven: **I DO NOT LOVE BEAST BOY!**  
  
Starfire: **I LOVE ROBIN!** *huggles a Robin plushie*  
  
YdalEpoh  
  
Here is my letter, to Raven, of course!  
  
Dear Raven,  
  
You are SO cool! I want hair just like you, a jewel like you and I wish I had skin like you too, I think the way it is colored all purple-white-ish is so cool!  
  
From YdalEpoh!  
  
Starfire: Aaawwww, Raven has a fan.  
  
Raven: **O_O** I didn't know how much some people cared about me...  
  
Starfire: Does that mean you will open up to more people?  
  
Raven: ...No.  
  
Legend Maker   
  
Starfire: Is not that one of the authors troubled-ego is so obsessed over?  
  
Raven: She loves your stories Legend Maker. In fact, she drew her version of Savior in class.  
  
Starfire: She made him look like one of those... DBZ characters, correct?  
  
Raven: But anyway, let's get to what she wrote. Shall we?  
  
"Beast Boy, turn into a dog and eat my homework!"  
  
Fairly good line there.  
  
Also, I believe the answer to that alegebra question is 16. I think. Its been a while  
  
Raven: I concur.  
  
Starfire: Algebra is so tiresome, don't you agree?  
  
Raven: I hope you know she probably won't answer back.  
  
Starfire: *whimpers* I am in need of a friend.  
  
**Audience:** Aaaaawwwwww. . .  
  
Raven: **O_O** What is this?! A sitcom?!?  
  
Starfire: Ooooohh. More letters!  
  
Brie   
  
I story is GREAT! PLEASE UPDATE SOON! Here is my letter, it's a little over exagerated:  
  
Dear Teen Titans,  
  
You are all the greatest! I hope your first day of school was just as cool. (Even though nothing can match you.) You must be very GREAT people to just save the city and risk your lives for complete strangers and not need anything in return. I just wanted to let you all know how much I greatly appreciate you! And to Starfire, YOU GO GURL! For a person who doesn't know a lot about Earth culture you're doin' alright! Thank you Titans for reading my letter and if it's not too much to ask, may you please send me your autographs, PLEASE! Thank you again!  
  
-YOUR BIGGEST FAN, Brie  
  
Starfire: I GO GURL!!** ^_^**  
  
Raven: Thanx Brie. I'm glad someone realizes how hard it really is to do what the TTs do best.  
  
Starfire: TTs?  
  
Raven: I'm in a rappin' mood... Anyway, Here's my autograph. *gives autograph to Brie*  
  
Starfire: And here is mine! *give him her autograph too*  
  
Raven: We'll mail you the autographs from our comrades.  
  
Starfire: Thank you for the letter!!  
  
Sara   
  
Yo great 2 chapter T you know who I am:)Take a wild guess  
  
Starfire: troubled-ego's cousin!!!  
  
Raven: Yes. Say hi to t-e's cousin.  
  
Audience & Starfire: **HI!**  
  
Raven: **-_-;;** I was being sarcastic.  
  
Heres my letter  
  
Dear Teen Titans  
  
You are invited Too a party i have at my house It will go on At 6:00 PM to 6:00 PM P.S. Bring Your Food And Video Games  
  
Peace  
  
Homer Jay Simpson  
  
P.S.Bring A Friend  
  
Starfire: We did not go to this one.  
  
Raven: Maybe there will be more opportunities in the future.  
  
Dark II Raven  
  
LOL! That was awesome, man! How'd you think of Cyborg having a gay art teacher?!?! You have a very sick mind... (Jk, Jk) But lemme' think of a letter...  
  
Dear Teen Titans...  
  
You guys are cool, man. So, I wanted to send you this letter because of that fact... So here ya' go. Okay... Oh yeah, and I wanted yo know if we could meet at school. So, look for a person named Emily there. I'm in you peoples grade, man so look for a girl named EMILY. So I shall hopefully, see ya there.  
  
Emily  
  
That was retarted wasn't it? Okay, whatever, there's my letter! :P  
  
Starfire: Your letter was not re...tar...ted. It was great! We will look for this person called Emily in school when we go back.  
  
Raven: What is this "_we_" stuff? Also, troubled-ego does have a very sick mind.  
  
omg how did you think of the gay art teacher part?! it was so funny! hahahahahohehehehehe!  
  
heres my letter:  
  
Dear Teen Titans,  
  
Okay, so go to BillaBong on Tuesday at 3 a.m. It will be so fun. We can discuss our math papers then have a PAR-TAY! Oh and Raven? Wear the funny shirt with Billy on it. Oh and we're gonna' have a farting contest! Plus! MEET ME AT SCHOOL IN THE LUNCH ROOM EATING PIE!  
  
From Amy! BFF!  
  
Raven: Billy? Who wuz that again? Pie?  
  
Starfire: That sounds exciting yo!  
  
Raven: Yo?  
  
Starfire: I'm in a rappin' mood too yo!  
  
Raven: Wannabe...  
  
Keep the Secret Keys  
  
It was okay, but I tought Raven was in Gym, but who cares any ways.  
  
My Letter to the teens will have slang terms.  
  
Dear T.T.s (Teen Titans),  
  
I hope u guyz n gals have a great skool year. It's not that I enjoy skool either it's just that it would be fun to have u guyz n gals in skool. Tell meh if u wanted to have different classes or not and tell meh wat's ur favs n not favs. I have to tell you somethin' English is Evil. Raven, I hope u do some of Shakesphere or Eger Allen Poe (sorri if I misspelled that.)in drama. Robin, hope u get ur self some stud buds for some of ur classes. BB- man, wish u luck on weight liftin', bet u $40 that u still can't beat Cyborg after the year. Starfire, hope u lern more bout Mother Earth in geo. Cyborg, hope blow stuff up in Sci. I hope u guyz n gals have a fun time, hope that u still have time to kick butt durin' skool.  
  
Saynora!  
  
KSK  
  
To Raven and Starfire: I'm a huge fan of u 2, i'm not askin' 4 no autographs. LYLS (Love You Like Sisters)  
  
Raven: That was actually a really beautiful letter. I hope you did enjoy that HUMILIATING chapter of me in gym class. You spelled Edgar wrong but that's okay. And I will make sure I do that Shakesphere and Poe thing in Drama. In drama we are going to have groups assigned. I really don't want to be assigned to any group. I'm independent! Keep the secret keys, LYLAB, which means, Love You Like A Brother.  
  
Starfire: I have been learning many things in the educational learning facility. I learned that you should never speak about cats in Spanish class and to never associate with people like June. *takes time to think about June and growls*  
  
Saiyan Under Cover  
  
Go starfire! She is really popular and has like a lot of people from her school. Is there going to be romance in this story. just wondering. Heres a letter  
  
Dear teen titans,  
  
i hope you had a wonderful first day at school. You are invited to a party at my house from 7:00 p.m. to 10:00 p.m. to celebrate your first day. Ther will be alot of games, food, loud music and more things.  
  
Yours truley,  
  
Maria  
  
P.S. invite any friend you want to the party  
  
Raven: According to me, there should not be any romance period. According to troubled-ego, there is going to be much fluff between the Starfire/Robin/June triangle. She also told me something about a sequal to SCHOOL WOES!  
  
Starfire: She also said that there was going to be much Raven/Beast boy fluff.  
  
Raven: **I DO NOT LOVE BEAST BOY!!**  
  
Shinji Masaki  
  
Wow...that was really...entertaining! Really - it was! The first chapter was a little off, but I couldn't help but start laughing in the latter two; especially with the whole June/Robin/Starfire and the subtle BeastBoy/Raven fun. (I'm a huge romantic humor and love-triangle fan, if that's not already apparent...hee)  
  
The Spanish, yes, was a little rusty, but it's not anything that's enormously important, so it's not like it'll work against you. The beginning chapter and part of the second are a little...I don't know...not in place in comparison to the thrid, but it's also because you're establishing the setting and possible jokes for the third, which is really cool and all, but look back and see what you can work out. I'm not saying that the first two chapters are HORRIBLE, but they're not really up to par with the third. Then again, that happens to all of us, so it's nothing really to stress about.  
  
Please do continue with this story - it's too good of an idea and a foundation to let go!  
  
Raven: Why do so many people love romance? What is the point of it? What is the meaning of life?  
  
Starfire: Do you know the story about the birds and the bees?  
  
Raven: **?_?** The Birds and the what???  
  
Starfire: *smiles triumphantly* I arrest my case.  
  
Zack Anderson  
  
NICE! troubled-ego this is a great fanfic! I cannot wait for you to continue! I especialy like how accurate each character's personalities are. The parts I liked are:  
  
- Beast Boy trying to solve algebra(and those questions are easy...or maybe it's just because I'm an 8th grader who takes Advanced Math)  
  
- "Beast Boy, turn into a dog and eat my homework!"  
  
- Cyborg in art class  
  
- Starfire in Spanish class  
  
- Raven's goth groupies  
  
- The Starfire/Robin/June love triangle  
  
and of course  
  
- Raven in Gym class("bad images" she must be really nervous about nudity)  
  
That's all, and KEEP WRITING!  
  
Starfire: June will not take my Robin!!  
  
Raven: Of course I'm nervous about nudity. They were **HUMAN GIRLS!!** Now if they were guys I-  
  
Starfire: *suddenly interested* If they were guys you would what, Raven?  
  
Raven: *covers her mouth* Nothing. Next review.  
  
Anonomus (Run in fear Puny earthlings!!!)   
  
OK now I'M REALLY PISSED! I do believe that in one of my previous reviews, I clearly stated that BEASTBOY AND RAVEN ARE FROM EARTH! Beastboy is "Da fuzzy mon" because he was sick, and the treatment that saved his life also gave him his powers. Raven was born in another dimension called AZARATH. Come on say it with me A-ZA-RATH. Her HUMAN mom married a deamon, which is how Raven got her powers.OK ok  
  
Raven: Wow! No need to get excited buddy! I think troubled-ego knows all this stuff now. After writing Ch.1 She did much research. Thank You.  
  
Starfire: **DEMON!!** *charges up a starbolt and falls out of the chair near the computer her and Raven are sharing*  
  
Raven: Hold on little one, *mentally picks up Starfire and sits her back down* I'm a good demon. No need to be alarmed.  
  
Starfire: **^_^** I knew that!  
  
firith ithil   
  
you are so mean to gay people  
  
i know it's a humor fic, and everything is generally out of propoartion, but still...  
  
anyway, good fic  
  
i like it a lot, 'cept for the mr. flora deal  
  
poor robin...  
  
...never mind  
  
poor raven  
  
Starfire: I do not think that troubled-ego meant to offend anyone. She just wanted to make the story funny for everyone and base it on her current school life. If she were here right now I think she would apologize and be sorry that she upset you in that way.  
  
Raven: ...Well said Star.  
  
Starfire: **^_^**  
  
LilK9Girl13 n' AznAngel21  
  
K9: GREAT! Jinx totally rocked this chapter, she stole candy!  
  
Phaung: Candy is good for you!  
  
K9: YEAH! Anyway, VERY GOOD STORY! MEH LIKE!  
  
Starfire: Yes! Candy is good! The adults say that it is actually bad for you but I always say _"How can something that tastes so good be bad?"_  
  
Raven: I'm not too sure about Jinx rockin'. She's lame.  
  
*Jinx appears out of no where and hits Raven on the head and runs away*  
  
Raven: *rubbing her head* That was random...  
  
Draikitha  
  
ooh cute i seriosly love it you should keep writing oh and just a suggestion can i be in the story i dont care how long but anyways if you want to know my name you can look under chapter 3 of not your average talkshow the authors my sis her name is fireruby  
  
**Raven:** No, you can't be in the--  
  
Starfire: *pushes Raven off the chair (Raven: Oww.)* Do not listen to Raven, for she is in a bad mood because of her rival showing her who is really lame.  
  
Raven: *getting back up on the chair* Starfire...  
  
Starfire: I think t-e will allow you to be in the story. Maybe even the next chapter!  
  
Raven: Our author is the loser.  
  
Zack Anderson   
  
...How much sugar did they intake anyway?  
  
Raven: I think it's safe to say about maybe...fourteen pounds of candy. Maybe more. We got extra candy because we are special.  
  
Starfire: Does your mommy tell you that Raven?  
  
Raven: **Don't go talkin' about my dead momma!!** *computer shakes*  
  
Starfire: Ooops.  
  
Raventeen   
  
that was the best episode ever!:)  
  
Raventeen  
  
that was the best episode ever!:)  
  
Raven: Raventeen, or should I say troubled-ego's cousin, I hope you know that you posted that twice. Also it is a chapter! NOT EPISODE!!  
  
*computer goes whack*  
  
**Hjjcnd shhUGA Uhujhnskjdiwo IOUD9IWRU947T8RGIK JG G LJGG ;G **

GOGJROJUGORGROJUGIRGG  
  
G JRIGRGJA;ORI309853743CBURUUUy&%^%dtY8EUJFHGKJHFVJFDV  
  
r**A**ven: *calms down* Sorry about that.  
  
Starfire: Raventeen's cousin-I mean TROUBLED-EGO'S cousin, Raven did not mean all that mean talk. Thank You for sending your review.  
  
Starfire121  
  
COOL! Please continue with the star vs June!  
  
Raven: Don't worry. We will.  
  
Starfire: *chewing on a June plushie* **Gggrrrrrrrrrrr!!!**  
  
Raven: **-_-;;;** Kill me now...  
  
Dark II Raven  
  
Whoa dude... That was cool... And you made Raven like me on Halloween!E! Okay, coz' MOST of the time I'm all dark and evil but right now I'm sugar high. ^^' And then on Halloween I go on and on about the living dead and how Halloween is their nights to roam the streets and crap like that. And then I get all hyper coz' of the candy! 0_0 WELL ANYWAYS, update soon I can't wait!  
  
Raven: Halloween is the bestest!  
  
Starfire: Did we swap bodies again?  
  
Raven: No. I guess I should calm down a bit.  
  
HiHi  
  
BB is not from another planet. Hes a mutated human.  
  
Raven: Just to let you know...that was discussed in chapter 4. If you read it, it might help out.  
  
Starfire: Stop being mean!  
  
Raven: Sorry.  
  
Raven   
  
Great fic...I really wanted to read a school fic where actually BEING Titans set them apart from the rest of the group and someone actually cared that they were more than the average group of new kids. This one FINALLY did that.  
  
P.S. loved the Raven gym part  
  
Raven: Why does everyone take my name? Why does everyone like the chapter of me in Gym Class?!  
  
Starfire: Because it is funny?  
  
Raven: ...  
  
Someone smart   
  
WHAT GRADE ARE THEY IN 4TH? I LEARNED THIS ALL IN 2ND GRADE! IF BEAST BOY CANT'T FIGURE THAT OUT HE'S A MORON!  
  
Raven: You're right. He is a moron.  
  
Starfire: Raven how can you--  
  
Raven: **I DO NOT LOVE BEAST BOY!!!**  
  
Starfire: But Raven--  
  
Raven: Nope!  
  
Stafire: But troubled-ego--  
  
Raven: Uh-uh!  
  
Starfire: She's up!  
  
Raven: Huh? She finished with her nap? ARGH! Let's finish this qwick! Sorry 4 the typos I'm in a hurry!! Pleaz review us your questions, dares, stories, opinions, **ANYTHING** for Starfire and I to do! If it's a dare, tell us what you'll do to us if we don't do that certain dare! Got it? Okay Thanx!  
  
Starfire: We luv you all!! BYE! 


	6. Rivals

Hey all! So sorry this chapter took so long to post, but while you were waiting, I hope you enjoyed my other story "Fighting Flu". If you haven't read it, what are you waiting for? I have many plans for other stories coming out soon so hold on. I'm so excited! Today or tonight I should say, they are going to show the third episode of Teen Titans for the second season or episode 16, however you want to call it. It's called "Terra". Don't miss the episode peoples! Troubled-ego out.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except for June, Allison, the teachers, and me! So if you want to use any of my characters in your story, (Yeah, like that will ever happen...) just ask me. If you want to put me in your story, (once again, like that's ever gonna happen) you don't have to ask...just don't make me look like a complete idiot. Oh, I also own the voices in my head!  
  
**Raven:** Time 2 Read!  
  
**Starfire:** Is it just me, or is Raven trying to take over this fan fiction?  
  
**Raven:** **_** It's just you.  
  


Ringing of that cursed bell, it makes your blood quiver. The teens rushing to their classrooms makes you feel like hurrying as well. A stampede of children rushes upstairs. There is a sight of couples savoring a kiss goodbye as their partner moves into their classroom before the bell rings again. That dreaded bell that locks all of us in class with nowhere to go and nowhere to hide.  
  
The evil bell that claims doom on all...  
  
"Good morning class!" yelled the excited drama teacher.  
  
The class greeted Mrs. Gerl with a good morning cheer.  
  
But not Raven.  
  
She sat in her chair, near the window, all alone. She didn't want to be here in this classroom. She disliked the bell for allowing class to start. One day, she will destroy that school bell and she'll be happy.  
  
Mrs. Gerl continued on with her girly ranting, "As I hope you all know, we are having groups assigned today! Isn't that exciting?"  
  
'_Whoot._' Raven sarcastically cheered in her mind. '_I'm so excited, I can't contain myself._'  
  
The drama teacher smiled. "Timmy, you will be pared up with Wanda and Cosmo!"  
  
"Oh goody!" Timmy cried.  
  
"Oh goody!" Wanda and Cosmo copied.  
  
The teacher continued, "Bubbles, you shall be pared with Blossom and Buttercup."  
  
"Yay!" Bubbles jumped up and down in her seat.  
  
"Alright!" Blossom high-fived Buttercup.  
  
'_Is it just me, or has the intelligence suddenly dropped in this class room?_' Raven thought.  
  
Mrs. Gerl babbled and babbled assigning groups until she finally got to Raven. "Raven, you will be signed up with Billy, Mandy, and Grim!"  
  
Raven widened her eyes and looked across to the other side of the classroom where her partners sat.  
  
Billy was excited. "Yay! I'm gonna work with Raven! I'm gonna work with Raven!" Grim joined in with Billy. "Were gonna work with Raven! Were gonna--"  
  
Mandy couldn't take it anymore so she punched both of them in the face and said, "**SHUDDAP!**" Billy and Grim sat back in their seats and whimpered.  
  
Raven's eye twitched. '_Looks like I'm stuck with the devil._'  
  
Mandy stared back at Raven. '_Looks like I'm stuck with the devil._'  
  
They both smiled and thought, '_Excellent._'  
  
Suddenly there was a rapping, rapping at my chamber door (I read The Raven not too long ago and I just had to put that) , sorry, I meant there was a knock on the classroom door. Mrs. Gerl put a hand over her mouth and gasped. "Oh! I forgot about the new student we were having..." She walked to the portable door and carefully opened it revealing the new student to be...  
  
(...CLIFFHANGER!!)  
  
(Teen Titans theme song music plays. Is it the Teen Titans theme? No it isn't! It is the SCHOOL WOES! Theme!)  
  
When there's trouble you know what's the cause  
  
SCHOOL WOES!  
  
From your class seat you can see it all  
  
SCHOOL WOES!  
  
When there's teachers on the attack  
  
You can freak out or do your math test  
  
'Cause when the world needs bad lunch and lots of mold  
  
SCHOOL WOES! GO!  
  
With their super teachers they unite  
  
SCHOOL WOES!  
  
Never met a student that they liked  
  
SCHOOL WOES!  
  
They got the bad kids on the run  
  
They never stop 'till dentention's done  
  
'Cause when the school is loosing all control  
  
SCHOOL WOES! GO!  
  
SCHOOL WOES! GO!  
  
1, 2, 3, 4, GO! SCHOOL WOES!  
  
(end theme song)  
  
**... JINX!!**  
  
Everyone in the classroom gasped. Raven gasped and said, "My book has a tear in it!"  
  
The whole class looked at Raven. The demon/human looked up from her "The Raven and other poems by Edgar Allen Poe" book to see the class staring at her as if waiting for something. "What?" She asked as everyone fell down from their seats after hearing her response. She then snapped back into reality and saw Jinx, yes her rival, Jinx standing in the doorway cheerfully smiling. That made Raven's blood boil. '_Wasn't she supposed to be in jail still? How'd that little witch escape? Grrr, I gotta find out what's going on._' Before she could think anymore to herself, Mrs. Gerl walked up to her with Jinx. "Since you know Jinx so well, why not make her feel at home and let her join your group?"  
  
Raven felt like her world was falling apart. The thing she wanted to do was go kung-fu all over Jinx and her teacher right now, then she wanted to rush into the cafeteria and steal the lunch food, and maybe after that she would destroy all the school bells that she hated so much and fly home. Instead, she just pathetically said, "But Miss, we already have four people in our group."  
  
Mrs. Gerl responded, "Well Raven, you know Jinx better and maybe you can settle your differences."  
  
"But I don't wanna make peace..."  
  
"Why Raven?"  
  
"Why not?" the telepath countered.  
  
Jinx was just watching them quietly and she moved her eyes to whoever was talking.  
  
Mrs. Gerl got mad. "**BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!!!**"  
  
Raven quivered in fear and shrunk into her seat like a cowardly little puppy (pun intended).  
  
The teacher turned from demonic to nice. "I'm glad we could settle this Miss...Miss...What is your last name?" Raven shyly shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have a last name."  
  
After that Mrs. Gerl ordered everyone to get into their groups and walked to her desk.  
  
"I want everyone to get into their groups and think of a name for it. After that, everyone will plan for tomorrow on how to perform your group name to the class. Start now."  
  
Raven groaned. She walked over toward Billy, Mandy, Grim and Jinx. '_This is gonna suck._'  
  
They all took time to stare at each other for quite awhile.  
  
Mandy was the first to break the silence. She crossed her arms and said, "Okay, why don't we just get this over with. I think we should name our group _'Mandy Empire'_."  
  
"We can't do that, it has to be related to theater or the arts... something like that." Stated Raven.  
  
"I tink we should name tis group _'The Grim Adventures'_ It's based on a T.V. show!" shouted the bag o' bones, Grim.  
  
Raven just shook her head. "That's gay... '_Did I just say that?_'"  
  
Billy stupidly raised his hand and shouted, "Ooh Ooh! I know! Why don't we name our group _'Milkshake'_."  
  
"... ... ...Milkshake?"  
  
"Yeah! That's the name of my cat!" Billy smiled with his tongue sticking out.  
  
Raven gave him a crazed look. "And why would we name this group after your cat? What does this cat have to do with theater?" She waited for an answer...  
  
...but she didn't get one. Billy was just standing there smiling with his tongue out and drooling.  
  
A light bulb appeared on top of Jinx's head. Raven turned the switch off but Jinx turned it back on, then Raven turned it off again, Jinx turned it on again (that soundz wrong), Raven off, Jinx on, off, on, off, on, off, Raven gets slapped in the face and Jinx turns the light on again. Raven gets angry and lunges toward Jinx. She then falls on top off her and starts beating the crap out of her. Jinx recovers and while Raven is open for the moment, Jinx kicks Raven off and gets up but as soon as Jinx manages to stand, Raven gives her the right jab hitting her jaw so hard, you can hear the **CRACK!** Jinx spins around and delivers her own blow that lands on Raven's nose. Another **CRACK** is heard and Raven grabs Jinx's hair and pulls but Jinx uses her hair like bullhorns and flips Raven over so that she lands hard on her back.  
  
Meanwhile, the kids in the class are going crazy jumping hear and there cheering Raven on. As the class is in a frenzy, Mrs. Gerl takes the opportunity to call the office via intercom. Punches, kicks, head-butts, and screams of agony are heard throughout the small portable. Raven desperately tries concentrating to lift a desk and hurl it at her opponent so she chants the magic words, "Azarath, Metrion--" **POW!** Raven gets Jinx's foot in her stomach. Once again the frenzy continues. Finally the security arrives and manages to split up the crowd stopping the two fighters in their tracks. Raven pants as Jinx struggles to get free from one of the men's grip. Raven takes this time to telepathically hurl one of the props at Jinx and the wine glass makes contact shattering all over Jinx's face as she cries out in pain. The security guard holding Raven gets angry for the terrible display of mercy in Raven and tightens his grips around her wrists, which are held behind her back.  
  
"GET BACK INTO YOUR SEATS, **NOW!**" shouts Mrs. Gerl who is obviously angry.  
  
The security guards walk out of the classroom with Raven and Jinx. Outside, you can hear the loud screaming of the teacher as she tells the students to calm down.  
  
"So, where are we going?" asks Jinx.  
  
The security guard answers, "Principal."  
  
"What? It was all Raven's fault!"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself." Raven didn't even make eye contact with Jinx when saying that. She just continued to look down at the floor as she was being pushed along with her wrists held firmly behind her.  
  


They ended up at the principal's office to see an old man with long white hair, and long white mustache and beard. He spoke in a too calm voice, "Hello, I have been expecting you to come. Please, take a seat."  
  
The security men released Raven and Jinx and the two girls obeyed and sat down.  
  
The principal calmly, suspiciously, familiarly continued, "I've heard there has been much stress between you two. Why is this so?" He waited for Raven to answer.  
  
"Because", she started, "She does not deserve to be trusted. She is a villain, a bad guy, a wrongdoer. However you want to say it, there is no change in the behavior of a criminal."  
  
Silence. The principal turned his head toward Jinx. "May I ask why can't you get along with this...citizen to community?"  
  
Jinx crossed her arms. "She does not deserve to be trusted. She is a heroine, a good guy, a do-gooder. However you want to say it, there is no change in the behavior of a heroine."  
  
Raven began to get up. "That didn't even make sense!"  
  
Jinx did the same. "What are you talking about? Yours didn't make sense!"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You shut up!"  
  
"Sit down." The principal stretched out his hand and making the gesture to sit. They did so. Something about his voice, his way of speaking made him so...intimidating. You just had to obey. It was like the voice of a loving father because if you disobeyed or hurt your father, you would feel hurt yourself. Raven looked at the nameplate on the principal's desk. It read: **Principal Wilson**.  
  
Mr. Wilson began to speak again. "Since you cannot fully resolve your problems with one another, you both will serve a day of detention starting tomorrow and..." he looked at Jinx and narrowed his eyes, "...you will be here." He stood up and gestured for them to leave.  
  
They did. They left without a single word to say and walked back to Drama class.  
  


"What did you name the group?" asked Raven.  
  
Billy jumped on the desk. "The Grim adventures of Billy, Mandy, Raven, and Jinx!"  
  
"Gay." She mentally kicked herself for saying that atrocious slang word again.  
  
Mandy crossed her arms and sneered. "Now we have to think of a way to perform this stupid name."  
  
Grim couldn't take it any longer. He had to know. "What happened at the principal's office?!?!"  
  
Jinx arched an eyebrow. "How the hell did you know we went to the principal's office?"  
  
"I have my resources." He just shrugged.  
  
"Silence," commanded Raven. "Don't worry about what happened. What is more important is the task being held out. We must finish our assignment."  
  
There was a silence as the dark girl spoke but that silence disappeared soon enough. "What did you do at the principal's office?" asked Billy.  
  
Raven slapped her forehead in frustration. "Good God!"  
  
They began to plan what to perform.  
  
**BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!**  
  
"... how annoying..." a small little dwarf like midget kid commented on the evil rings of the bells.  
  
"Wait. Did you just call me a midget?!"  
  
_Well, uh, y-yes I d-did. Yes I did you midget._  
  
"Shut up you pit-sniffer!"  
  
_Oh! I'm soooo highly offended. Oh my, whatever will I do...**GIZMO?!?!?!?!**_  
  
Gizmo huffed. "You weren't supposed to uncover my identity you fart-smelling bozo!"  
  
Whatever, you are pathetic and I hate you...not to mention you have terribly awful insults. Now... back to the story at hand, Gizmo marched to his next class. He was very short so everyone pointed and laughed. They laughed until, of course Gizmo tried insulting them and calling them names, then they laughed hysterically. I guess it's safe to say that he should be pissed off.  
  


****

::Health class::  
  
"Now Robin, why is it dangerous to smoke?" Mrs. Schlovaski asked.  
  
The boy wonder (wow, Robin has hair! Ahem, sorry that was an inside joke for my cousin that I just had to add) sighed and easily answered her question. "It is dangerous for one to smoke because smoking can cause physical damage to the lungs and create breathing problems like asthma as well as diseases such as lung cancer. Not to mention but it is also very unclean."  
  
Mrs. Schlovaski excitedly clapped and added, "Robin, that was a magnificent answer. You see class how Robin answered his question in a complete sentence answer? Also, his answer contained many details yet it was short and simple. May you all learn from his fine example!"  
  
June decided to raise her hand. "So what your saying is Robin is perfect in every way?"  
  
The teacher just stopped and thought. "Hmm. Best student I've ever had!"  
  
Robin just laughed it off and turned around to see some jealous boys in his class and all the girls staring at him as if he was one of the mythical Greek gods. June was staring at him the most and this kind of made him nervous so he had no choice but to turn around. He felt so uncomfortable when anyone that beautiful stared at him like that, especially Starfire. How he missed her already. He didn't like June, he loved Starfire. If only there was some way he could tell her without June finding out...  
  
A knock was heard at the door and Mrs. Schlovaski slapped her forehead. "I've almost forgotten our new student..." she opened the door to reveal a bald midget that we all hate. "...Gizmo!"  
  
"Gizmo?" the class repeated.  
  
Robin scratched his head. "What in the bloody hell is Gizmo doing here?!"  
  
June tapped on his shoulder and he turned around to see June smile at him. "Don't worry Robin, if he tries to bother you, I'll beat the crap out of him!" she said while still smiling.  
  
Robin just faked a laugh, "Ha ha, yeah, I'm sure you'll get him good!" '_Oh God, help me._'  
  
Gizmo got seated in an empty seat two seats behind Robin the Boy Wonder while Mrs. Schlovaski continued her boring lecture. While Robin was trying to take notes and pay attention, Gizmo would be folding a sheet of paper into an airplane and adding some weird gadgets to it. The midget threw the paper airplane and it landed perfectly on Robin's desk. The masked boy arched an eyebrow and reached for it but before he could lay a fingertip on it, it explodes in his face. Everyone in the class jumps from the loud noise and an angry teacher turns around from writing on the chalkboard.  
  
"Robin! Please, pay attention!"  
  
Robin coughed up a puff of smoke and replied, "It won't happen again."  
  
Gizmo just snickered in the background.  
  


Beast boy struggled trying to lift a twenty-weight dumbbell with one arm. Large beads of sweat were running down his face. '_How does Cyborg do this?!?_'  
  
In the shadows of the classroom a figure was lifting 200lbs with ease. The weak changeling noticed how strong this guy was. He noticed the outline of this shadowy figure. He was **HUGE!!!** The giant weight lifter dropped his weight on the floor making the ground shake. His chubby, beer bellied teacher, Mr. Bicep, clapped his hands and walked over to the shady giant.  
  
"Great performance Mr. Mammoth! You maybe my best student yet." Mr. Bicep then whispered, "much better than that green Titan wimp over there." The teacher nudged his head over in Beast boy's direction.  
  
Beast boy was just sitting on the weight bench with his chin resting on his hand as if the green teen was in a thinking position. '_Great performance Mr. Mammoth!_' Beast boy imitated his teacher's words. Suddenly an exclamation appeared on top of Beast boy's head. '_Wait a minute...Mr. Mammoth? Isn't this kid new? Where have I heard the name "Mammoth" before? ... ... ... ... ...**GOOD GREEN GOD!!!!!!**!_' He looked deeper into the shadows to see his teacher conversing to this Mammoth about weights and notices Mammoth's size.  
  
'_That is Mammoth! What is he doing here?!_'  
  
The teacher leaves Mammoth laughing and the shadow stands up to stretch. Tons of cracking is heard as the giant stretches his body. Soon, the giant steps out of the shadows and walks toward the fuzzy green hero. Beast boy gulps staring way up in the sky to see Mammoth staring down at him with small beady eyes.  
  
"Hi." The changeling croaked.  
  
Mammoth sneered. "Wanna see who can lift the heaviest weights, shrimp?"  
  
Beast boy laughed. "I'm no shrimp..." he morphs into a shrimp, "now this is a shrimp." He pointed out as he morphs back once again laughing.  
  
"You think you're funny, huh?" Mammoth lift the twenty-pound weight Beast boy was using with his pinky finger and balanced it on his nose. Beast boy stared in awe as Mammoth grabbed the weight with his tongue and started lifting it.  
  
'_Ew..._' Beast boy thought.  
  
Mammoth then purposely drops the weight, which lands square on Beast boy's left foot. The vegetarian's eyes bugged out as he tried to hold back his tears of pain and slowly bent over to push the weight off his foot. His face turned red as he bit his tongue to keep himself from screaming and becoming the laughing stock of his class. Already, many of the students were staring at the scene and some snickered. A tomboyish girl, the only girl in the class for that matter, punches one of her classmates on the arm for laughing at the poor shape shifter. The boy just looked at the girl, rubbed his arm and backed away.  
  
Mammoth was laughing hysterically at the hero's misfortune. Steam poured out of Beast boy's head. Even his fat teacher laughed at him. He couldn't take anymore. With newfound confidence burning like an Olympic torch, the green boy stood up before his opponent and pointed a threatening finger up at him.  
  
"You're on!"  
  


Deep inside the bowels of art class Cyborg was sculpting a clay copy of his T-Car. A teen sitting next to him name Jeremy was sculpting Raven's head, as were a few other Goth boys who were sculpting other parts of her body in Cyborg's art class. Cyborg rolled his eye (one organic eye, remember?) and continued on his art project. Mr. Flora just sat at his desk painting a baked clay sculpture of Cyborg. He painted the entire thing pink reminding him of Friday when the android spilled pink paint on himself. That must have been why Cyborg was wearing pants today. He waited for the paint to dry and then added it to the shelf in the closet of his classroom with sculptures of the other Titan boys: Robin and Beast boy. He smiled to himself being proud of his artwork.  
  


Raven was sitting in Astronomy class in competition with her forevermore rival, Jinx.  
  
"What is the meaning of Astronomy?" Mr. Astrinominoff quizzed.  
  
"The study of space." Raven flatly answered.  
  
Jinx gave Raven a look of jealousy. The contest between them was just beginning.  
  
"How far is Earth from the sun?"  
  
Raven was about to answer again but Jinx got to it before she could. "93,000,000 miles" Jinx responded excitedly.  
  
"What is a protostar made of?"  
  
Raven got to this one. They were taking turns. The first one to get a wrong answer would be the looser and Raven couldn't risk that. "A Protostar is mostly made out of Hydrogen."  
  
Mr. Astrinominoff nodded. "Very good Raven."  
  
Raven knew it was Jinx's turn to answer the next one and that no one else in the class was going to interrupt their fight of knowledge.  
  
"How old is the sun?"  
  
"4.6 billion years old."  
  
"Excellent Jinx."  
  
"What is Apparent Magnetude?"  
  
"Apparent Magnetude is how bright a star looks like from Earth."  
  
"The hottest stars are what color and temperature?"  
  
"Bluish-white and they can be 50,000 degrees Fahrenheit."  
  
"Another good answer Jinx."  
  
Jinx smiled and glanced at Raven. Raven didn't even dare to look at the witch.  
  
The teacher continued. "What is the surface of the sun called?"  
  
Raven called out, "Photosphere."  
  
"Okay. Last question. What is the hottest planet in our solar system and why?"  
  
Jinx scoffed. "That's an easy question Mr. Astrinominoff. The hottest planet in our solar system is Mercury because it is closest to the sun! Everybody knows that!"  
  
Mr. Astrinominoff looked at Jinx for a couple seconds. "I'm sorry but that answer is incorrect."  
  
The whole class gasped. This gave Raven a chance to win.  
  
Mr. Astrinominoff looked over to the half demon spawn, Raven. "Raven, do you think you can correctly answer this last question?"  
  
Raven pondered for a moment. "Yes, I think I can..."  
  
Jinx scoffed once more.  
  
"The hottest planet in our solar system is Venus because it is covered by heavy clouds that allow the sun's rays to go in but prevents them from seeping out. Every day, Venus gets hotter and hotter since it won't let go of the sun's heat. No space ship could ever land on Venus because of its hot temperature. In fact, it will melt the ship instantly, but if in any case, a space ship does land on Venus, if the astronauts somehow don't die from the heat, the atmosphere from the clouds, which are made of carbon dioxide and sulfuric acid, will eat away at them all reducing them to nothing. So, in conclusion, going to Venus would just be plain suicide."  
  
The whole class stared at Raven. Even Mr. Astrinominoff was amazed.  
  
Raven sweat dropped. "Uh, was I right? Astrology really isn't my best subject."  
  
The whole class falls out of their seats anime style and another sweat drop falls from Raven's forehead.  
  
Mr. Astrinominoff managed to stand up and coughed into his hand and pushed up his glasses a bit. "Raven, you are a genius."  
  
Raven blinked. "Thank You?"  
  
The whole class (except for Jinx. DUH!) cheered for Raven while a very angry Jinx just slid down her chair.  
  


Back in weight lifting class, Mammoth held up 400lbs of weights with both his hands. Beast boy looked at him with determination fading until a little flashback played in his head.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
He was in Titans tower cleaning his room when he came across and old videotape reading: 'The train who could'. Beast boy smiled and ran out of his room with it to Starfire's room. He knocked twice and she opened immediately. "Hello Beast boy! What is it that you may want with me?"  
  
Beast boy just held out his video. "Wanna hang out and watch a really cool movie?"  
  
"HANG OUT?! **I WOULD LOVE TOO!**" The Tamaranean grabbed Beast boy by the wrist and raced to the living room. She literally threw Beast boy on the couch and popped in the movie.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Starfire turned around. "Beast boy, why does not the moo-vie start? I have put in the black video brick but the moving pictures do not appear. Does the moving picture box not like me?"  
  
Beast boy laughed and grabbed the remote. "Star, you have to turn the T.V. on first." He turned it on and pushed play on the remote. They watched the whole movie. Beast boy was slightly entertained with the movie, but he knew Starfire was enjoying it better than anything else. She laughed with the movie and cried with the movie. Now they were near the end of the movie where the train was having a hard time moving up the mountain. Just then, Raven walked down stairs to fetch some herbal tea to see what Beast boy and Starfire were watching. The little train kept on puffing, "I think I can, I think I can, I think I can." Raven just stared at the screen and shook her head. "Freaks." She muttered and walked back to her room with a cup of tea. Beast boy saw Starfire's eyes sparkle. He remembered his dad got him to watch this movie when he was three and so, he decided to pass it on to his friend, Starfire. "I think I can, I think I can..." Beast boy mumbled to himself. "I think I can."  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
Beast boy snapped out of his daydream and looked up to the red haired giant lifting the 400lbs.  
  
He remembered the little train who could.  
  
'_I think I can._'  
  
His confidence rebuilt itself. This might hurt, but at least his pride won't be broken. Beast boy walked up to a 600lbs weight and wrapped his fingers around the handle.  
  
'_I think I can, I think I can, I think I can..._'  
  
He began to lift, flexing every muscle and trying with all his might. A spark of strength appeared in the depths of his body, his pride, his confidence.  
  
'_I KNOW I CAN!!!_'  
  
He transformed into a huge gorilla and held up the 600lbs of weight with shining confidence.  
  
Mammoth dropped his weight. "Unbelievable..."  
  
Gorilla Beast boy smirked.  
  
Mammoth was filled with rage. "OH YEAH?" Mammoth lifts an 800lbs weight. He held it up high and his face turned red.  
  
**CRACK!**  
  
Mammoth fell down, bent over. "My back..."  
  
Beastboy lift the 800lbs weight while turning into a T-Rex holding the weight in his mouth.  
  
"You win." Croaked Mammoth. Pain filled his back.  
  
Mr. Bicep ran up to Mammoth. "You, kid, bring him to the clinic!"  
  
A tall kid with black hair pointed to himself. "Uh, me? Why don't you just call the clinic and bring them here?"  
  
"**BECAUSE I SAID SO!!** NOW GO!!!!"  
  
The tall kid tried to carry Mammoth out of the classroom to the clinic.  
  
The bell rang to dismiss everyone for lunch.  
  


Raven and Beast boy walked together to the lunchroom. While they were walking, Raven noticed how happy Beast boy was.  
  
"Why are you so ecstatic?"  
  
Beast boy looked at her and smiled. He stopped walking, as did Raven, and he held out his arm flexing it. Raven was just staring at him confused. "What? Did you hurt your arm or something?"  
  
Beast boy slapped his forehead. "No! I beat Mammoth in a weight lifting contest!"  
  
Raven scoffed. "Yeah right! Like I'd be stupid enough to believe that!"  
  
"I'm not lying!"  
  
Raven started walking again and Beast boy followed. "Uh huh, right, **suuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeee** Beast boy."  
  
Jinx runs behind Raven and pulls her hood tight over her face and kicks Beast boy. She cackles and runs saying, "That was for beating Mammoth in that weight lifting contest you green **freak!**"  
  
Raven pulled her hood up feeling ashamed. She looked around to find that Beast boy was gone. "Beast boy?" She walked ahead to the cafeteria alone.  
  
All the Titans were sitting at one table. Allison and June sat with them. Cyborg was sitting on one side of Beast boy and Starfire was sitting next to Cyborg across from Robin. Allison sat next to Starfire across from June who was sitting next to Robin. Raven finally got her food from the lunch line and sat next to Beast boy. He glanced at Raven and got out of his seat to sit next to June on the other side of the table. Raven looked at Beast boy confused, but the green shape shifter didn't even meet his eyes with hers. He just stared at his food and slowly ate some of it.  
  
Cyborg moved his head over to Raven's ear. "What did you do this time Reye?"  
  
Raven was going to speak but she felt like she had a lump in her throat so she just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
If Cyborg didn't know any better, it almost looked as if Raven was sad? Beast boy was just slowly picking at his food and Raven did the same.  
  
"So Cyborg," Cyborg looked up to see June talking to him, "What made you wear pants today?"  
  
Cyborg just chuckled. " Nothin' special."  
  
Allison stared at June observing her every move. She was determined to get Starfire and Robin together no matter what.  
  
Starfire finally spoke. "So Robin, how was your day?"  
  
"Terrible." Robin grimly replied, "In first hour I had an okay time, but second hour...**Argh!** It just makes my blood boil. I mean, why would the principal let the HIVE come to school?"  
  
A "Huh?" was heard from everyone sitting at that table.  
  
"I know what you mean, dude." The shape shifter spoke up. "I had Mammoth in my weight lifting class."  
  
"Are you serious?!" inquired Cyborg. "That's outrageous!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Jinx was there. Two classes of mine. First and second period." Raven slowly got out. "I got into a fight in first period and was sent to the principal's office."  
  
No one could believe what they were hearing.  
  
Starfire looked over to Raven. "That is terrible Raven."  
  
Beast boy started to feel sorry for her now. He got mad when she didn't believe him about something amazing he accomplished and he just got upset. He was acting like her! He really felt bad.  
  
Allison was interested. "So, have you like, seen what the principal looks like?"  
  
Raven nodded her head. "His name is Principal Wilson. He has long white hair, and long white mustache and beard. Not to mention creepy eyes and a VERY familiar voice. I don't know he's just strange in some way."  
  
"I'd like to see this principal someday." Robin admitted.  
  
June agreed. "Yeah, me too."  
  
The Titans eventually finished their lunches and went along to third period when the bell rang.  
  


Robin, Cyborg, and a sad Beast boy walked to Pathways class.  
  
Cyborg remembered the scene that took place during lunch with the green dude and the telepath. "Yo, BB, what's buggin' you?"  
  
"Huh?" Beast boy snapped out of his daydream and looked up at Cyborg.  
  
Robin decided to see what was going on as well. After all, a leader should have the right to be nosey with what's going on between his two team members. "Yeah, Cy's right. What did happen between you and Raven?"  
  
Beast boy shook his head. "Really guys, it's nothing. I just got upset at her for nothing."  
  
They reached Mrs. Geyerg's class.  
  
"You can tell us during class. Pass some notes." Cyborg whispered.  
  
"Dude, don't girls normally do that?" the shape shifter asked.  
  
Cyborg just shrugged his shoulders as him and Robin took seats on each side of the down vegetarian.  
  
Mrs. Geyerg started class with an _"Enter Here"_ video. It is a video about a certain career that they have to take notes on. This video was about being a Firefighter. During the video, (they'll just copy off someone else's notes. After all, who can say _'no'_ to the Teen Titans?) they passed around a note that looked like this:  
  
**Robin:** Okay BB tell us wats goin on between u & Raven.  
  
**Beastboy:** It all started when I was walking w/Raven 2 the café. I told her about me beating him in a weight lifting contest cuz I turned t-rex on him and she did'nt believe me. Do u believe dat?!?!?!?!  
  
**Cyborg:** Are you kidding me? You got upset over that? Lol!!  
  
**BB:** DUH! It was hard to beat him!  
  
**Robin:** But Raven never believes anything you say.  
  
**BB:** I know. It sucks. How can I get her 2 notice me?  
  
**Cy:** Maybe u need 2 make a move on her. *wink, wink*  
  
**BB:** dude, that's just sic!  
  
**Rob:** Bad spelling, BB.  
  
**BB:** sorri, I mean sorry!  
  
**Rob:** You know, I think she really likes you!  
  
**BB:** r u serious? Raven? Likes me?  
  
**Cy:** LoL she's gotz da hotz 4 u!!!!!  
  
**BB:** I'll think bout it & guys thanx ^_^  
  
**Rob:** N E Time!  
  
**Cy:** No prob.  
  
Finally, the note was finished. Beast boy was feeling better. Now all he needed to do was to think about a way to apologize to Raven.  
  
The bell rang surprising the daylights out of the changeling and awaking him from his daydreams of Raven.  
  
"Come on BB!" Robin yelled as him and Cyborg waited for him right outside the door.  
  
Beast boy placed his last book in his backpack, slung it over his shoulder and ran to his buddies.  
  


Once again the horror continues for Raven. She steps outside to be greeted by the burning sun.  
  
'_If this sun burning session keeps up, I'm gonna have no skin left to burn._' Raven thought.  
  
"**WELCOME BACK EVERYONE! TODAY IS TUESDAY WHICH MEANS _'TERRIBLE TUESDAY'_!**" Mrs. Woodenburg laughed. "We'll start off with the regular routine of running around the track seven times and then running around seven more times!"  
  
Raven raised her hand.  
  
"YES?"  
  
"If we run the track seven times and then seven more times, why don't you just say to run the track fourteen times so you don't have to waste your breath, Miss?" she slowly stated. '_And I know how you'd hate to loose your breath._' She sarcastically added to herself.  
  
Mrs. Woodenburg just walked up to the sun burnt telepath with a broken nose and smiled sweetly nearing her face toward Raven's still smiling. "**BECAUSE I DO THINGS MY WAY! GOT THAT?**"  
  
Raven's hair flew back as her teacher yelled. "Yes Ma'am." If Raven could feel fear, now would be a appropriate time to feel it. Instead, around Mrs. Woodenburg, Raven just felt pathetic and she hated to feel pathetic.  
  
The P.E teacher smirked. "**NOW EVERY BODY GO!! YA HERE?!?!**" She then blew into her whistle with all her might and pretty much in Raven's right ear. Everybody galloped around the track. "Oh, Raven!"  
  
Raven turned around with her finger in her ear. "Huh?"  
  
Mrs. Woodenburg waved her finger from side to side like Sonic the Hedgehog. "No powers."  
  
Raven still had trouble hearing. "Huh?"  
  
"No Powers!" The teacher repeated.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"No Powers!!!!!"  
  
Raven scratched her head. "Huh?"  
  
"**NO POWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"  
  
Spit landed on Raven's face and she wiped it off. "**WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?**"  
  
Mrs. Woodenburg couldn't take it any longer...  
  


The final bell rang and every teenager hoping for a miracle happily stampeded out of the school.  
  
"Hey! Look up at the flagpole!" some random kid pointed out.  
  
Of course, everyone looked up. Even Robin, June, Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Allison with her friends looked up at the flagpole and guess what or who they saw...  
  
Raven, with her shirt hooked on to the very top of the flagpole had her arms crossed. At the bottom of the flagpole was Raven's things. Robin ran up and grabbed her backpack, cloak, leotard, ect. Raven just hung on the flagpole in her P.E cloths getting extra attention from the sun.  
  
"Major sunburn..." she thought a loud. "My life is a big piece of shi-uh, I mean crap. My life is a big piece of crap."  
  



	7. Starfire and Raven talk show 2

****

SCHOOL WOES!

RAVEN&STARFIRE R KEWL

HI I'm STARFIRE

I LIKE PINK PONIES

Raven: *pushes Starfire away from the keyboard* Damnit Starfire! Stop messing around with things you don't know how to mess around with!

Starfire: What is damnit?

Raven: Nothing...don't ever say that word okay?

Starfire: Okay.

Raven: All righty then, I know how all of you mortals have been wondering what happened to troubled-ego, well...she died.

Starfire: NO SHE DID NOT!!!

Raven: Okay, I was joking. Actually troubled-ego is cleaning her hamster cage right now.

Starfire: Is that what that smell is?

Raven: Yes.

Starfire: Is smells like the breath of a glorbodian shrunklemuk!

Raven: Starfire...

Starfire: Yes?

Raven: Shut up.

Starfire: ^_^
    
    
    Raven: Okay then. To start things off, we are going to talk with some of troubled-ego's review buddies.

Audience: TROUBLED-EGO'S REVIEW BUDDIES!! W00T!

****

Raven: Okay...first lets call in...IamnottakingRAVENsname.
    
    
    *IamnottakingRAVENsname walks into the house and goes through the living room and the kitchen to the dining room where the computer is to see Raven. Raven turns around and they get ready to chat while I Starfire type in everything they say*

Raven: Hello IamnottakingRAVENsname. How are you today?

IamnottakingRAVENsname: I'm okay. And you?

Raven: Innocent at the moment. So, mind if I call you RAVEN2? 

IamnottakingRAVENsname: I don't mind, go ahead.

Raven: Okay, so who's you favorite Teen Titan?

RAVEN2: Um...you?

Raven: Was that a question?

RAVEN2: You.

Raven: Good. You can be my friend anytime. *pats RAVEN2 on the shoulder* What are your favorite things?

RAVEN2: I like to watch horror films and read dark poetry.

Raven: Really?

RAVEN2: *nods head*

****
    
    
    Raven: Cool. Do you like Poe?

RAVEN2: Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore!"

Raven: *applauds* That's my favorite poem.

RAVEN2: Mine too.

Raven: Okay, well that's pretty cool. Nice meeting you and everything.

RAVEN2: *leaves house* See ya!

Raven: Okay, let us see what IamnottakingRAVENsname wrote in her reviews.
    
    
    I read the chapter again...I feel sorry for Raven! It wasnt her falt! The stupid teacher blew the wistle right in her ear. Plus Beastboy...your
    not stupid. After reading those algrebra questions, I know how you feel!
    besides, Troubled-ego! I know I said this already but just a reminder, PUT ME IN A FUTURE CHAPTER OF SCHOOL WOES! OR
    BETTER YET SUMMER WOES! MAYBE JUST STICK WITH THE SCHOOL WOES! well got to go!
    ...huh*...my...nose...Is...BLEEDING!...WHAT THE HECK!...seeya

Beast boy: I'M NOT STUPID! SOMEONE ACTUALLY BELIEVES THAT I'M NOT STUPID! Thanks IamnottakingRAVENsname!

Raven: Who invited you here?

Starfire: We need him for the dare.

Raven: Oh. *doubletake* Wait, what dare?

Starfire: *looking innocent* I do not know...

Raven: Whatever. It can't be important.

Beast boy: *huggles Raven* I haven't seen you in like **forever!**

Raven: *blushes* That's nice. Suffocating.

****
    
    
    Beast boy: Sorry. *lets go*

Starfire: In answering your demand, troubled-ego will put you in the official next chapter of SCHOOL WOES! So do not worry! **^_^**

Raven: Next guest that t-e was to put in the story is SaNgO MiStReSs.

SaNgO MiStReSs: Hi yall!

Beast boy: Hello!

SaNgO MiStReSs: Uh...

Starfire: Do not mind him, for he is hyper.

Beast boy: I am?

Raven: Didn't you used to be called Dark II Raven?

SaNgO MiStReSs: Yes, but I decided to change my name to what you see before you.

Beast boy: Works for me! So what's your name?

SaNgO MiStReSs: Emily.

Beast boy: Pretty...

Raven: Whatever.

Starfire: You made Raven jealous.

Raven: I am **not** jealous!

Starfire: Whatever. How old are you?

SaNgO MiStReSs: IM me and I might tell you.

Starfire: Okay! **^_^**

Raven: What country do you live in?

SaNgO MiStReSs: USA!! **^o^**

Beast boy: What's your favorite song?

SaNgO MiStReSs: "Player" by Joe

****
    
    
    Beast boy: Haven't heard that song before.

Starfire: Do you have a favorite band?

SaNgO MiStReSs: Not really.

Raven: Any favorite shows?

SaNgO MiStReSs: INUYASHA!!!

Raven: Good choice. I like Inuyasha too.

SaNgO MiStReSs: Really? Isn't he so **hot?!?!**

Raven: Yeah. Starfire thinks so too.

Starfire: Are you conversing about the cute demon boy with the cute cat ears and the cute but really big sword?

Raven&SaNgO MiStReSs: Yeah!

Beast boy: -.-u Whatever...

SaNgO MiStReSs&Starfire: **Beast boy's jealous!!**

Beast boy: *scratches the back of his head* Yea, guess I am.

Starfire: Thank you for letting us interview you and t-e will be glad to put you in the story!

SaNgO MiStReSs: Thanx!

Raven, Starfire,&Beast boy: Bye!

****
    
    
    Raven: Next and last guest is non other than Draikitha.

Draikitha: Hey Rae, wuz up?

Raven: Nothin' much. You?

Draikitha: Ditto.

Beast boy: *transforms into a Ditto* Ditto!

Draikitha: Not that ditto. **^_^u**

****

Raven: In your review, you said that you were fireruby's sister?

Draikitha: That's right!

Raven: Wow, your sister is an amazing writer and you are too I bet. I heard that you have two Rurouni Kenshin fanfics.

Draikitha: That's correct. One is called _Just One Blanket_ and the other is a song fic called _Close To You_.

Raven: That's pretty interesting.

Beast boy: What is your name pretty lady? (Raven growls)

Draikitha: Melanie, but you can call me Natsumi. It's my nickname.

Beast boy: Cool!

Draikitha: *giggles* He's cute.

Raven: Yeah...I mean, uh h-how old are you?

Draikitha: *giggles at Raven's reaction* Thirteen. How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?

Raven: I don't look like it but I'm eighteen years old.

Draikitha: Wow! You looked fifteen.

Beast boy: I'm the one who's fifteen. I'm the youngest and Raven is the oldest out of all of us.

Draikitha: That's really interesting!

Starfire: What are your favorite shows?

Draikitha: Whew! Big list! Um...Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, Teen Titans, Futurama, and Slayers.

Beast boy: Heh, bet I have a bigger list. 

Raven: I can name them all ready. Let's see... Blues Clues, Bob the Builder, that weird show with the Octopus, Little Bear, Franklin, The Wiggles, Rolly Polly Olie, PB&J Otter, Madeline, Out of The Bo—

Beast boy: I do not watch those shows!

Raven: Uh-huh. Tell that to my spy camera.

Beast boy: *gasp* So you were the one who put that camera in the bathroom when I was taking a shower!

Raven: *blushes* N-no! That w-wasn't me! T-that was S-slade!

Beast boy: Okay, sure Raven.

Raven: **IT WASN'T ME!!**

*t.v. next to computer melts*

Draikitha&Starfire: *exchange glances*

Draikitha: I think I should leave.

Starfire: Bye! *watches Raven and Beast boy arguing (flirting?)*

troubled-ego: *walks out of her room and sees Beast boy and Raven arguing* Get a room guys.

Raven&Beastboy: *stop arguing*

troubled-ego: What is my hair on fire? Stop staring at me!! *hides under the dining room table*

Starfire: What are you doing here?

troubled-ego: *gets out from under table* Um, just in case you didn't know, this is kinda like my house!

Raven: But you're supposed to be cleaning the hamster cage.

troubled-ego: It doesn't take me forever to clean Ruby's cage y'know! Right now, I would really like to use the computer. I need to type my next chapter of SCHOOL WOES! after all. *looks over at the melted t.v.* Okay, who melted the tv?

Beast boy, troubled-ego,&Starfire: *look at Raven* You are so dead.

troubled-ego: *sigh* '_Looks like we only have two t.v.s in the house now...'_ Thanks **a lot** blackbird of the west!

Raven: Can I replace it?

troubled-ego: No, but you can give me money so I can spend it on a really cool video game!

Raven: *crosses arms* Fat chance!

troubled-ego: Whatever, just let me go on the computer!
    
    
    *They don't move*

troubled-ego: Dude, that's not cool! Let me on!
    
    
    *They shake their heads*

t-e: What the hell? Let me on.

Raven, BB, &Star: No.

t-e: Okay. *walks to her room and comes out with a pocket knife* Don't think I won't! **I'm crazy I tells ya!** CRAZY!!

Rae, BB,&Star: Hell no! We won't go!

t-e: Fine, your already doing the work for me.

Raven: What?

t-e: I can't believe this whole time you didn't think that I knew about your little hacking game! I knew it all along! {insert: evil cackle}

****
    
    
    Starfire: I knew what we did was wrong! I knew it!

t-e: But what was wrong turned right! Now let's continue this show by looking at more of my wonderful reviews and this time **I** get to answer them!

****

Nny

HEHEheHeHHehehhAhahahahaHAHAh THIS foolish j u n e PERSON MUST BE OBLITERATED GO SF YOU CAN DO IT! BLOW HER FRIGGEN HEAD OFF(a sandler moment.)p.s raven in a chear leader outfit... distirbing images come to mind... disturbing in a good way;)   
now if youll excuse me i must go find some chearleaders and saw there legs off

Johnny C.

troubled-ego: Hey, Nny! What's up dude? I know how everyone want June to suffer and it **will** happen!

Raven: *looks at the p.s. part* Hey! In a good way?

Beast boy: Raven is MINE!!
    
    
    *Nny comes in with a chainsaw and holds it up to Beast boy*

Beast boy: You can bid for her at e-bay!

Nny: *laughs evilly and gives Raven a black rose then leaves*

Raven: That was random.

troubled-ego: I love this job...

****

Sakura of the Ninjitsu

ROTFL! You know what? One of my nicknames at school is Starfire...just cuz i act so much like her..and kinda look like her...^_^ man this story is hilarious!! I love it!! I wonder why they didn't put this in the Anime section...considering it is anime...oh well!! Raven and all those gothic boys!! HA HA HA!! I think June needs to die!! She needs to be devored by the most foul creatures...the most painful way!! Umm...nm. Well if you're a Kenshin fan pleaz check out my fic...it's called a Dark Past...I think. Well...oh i have a dare for Raven!! And if she doesn't do it...I'll let lose all of the happy, fluffy, smily people who take you to the play place! And then they'll dress her in pink!! and put lil pink bows in her hair! OK! I dare her to kiss beast boy!! Ha HA! Oh and that gay teacher thing was so funny!! Those algebra problems were easy!! But hey...I'm in advanced math so...well update soon!! And it's hilarious! But June needs to die!! 

Je Matane  
^.^ Sakura!!

troubled-ego: You look and act just like Starfire? I look and act just like Raven! Maybe we can team up and try to be in a Teen Titans movie (if they ever make one)! I don't think Teen Titans is anime though but no one cares as long as we like it is all that counts! If I get a chance, I will read your Kenshin fic! And lookie hear, we got a dare for Raven!

Raven: A dare for me? This was the dare you were babbling about!

Starfire: Yup!

Beast boy: What's it say?

troubled-ego: Raven's dare is to simply kiss Beast boy!

Raven: **O_O ***blushes* No way!

troubled-ego: Okay, but Sakura will release all of the happy, fluffy, smily people who will take you to the play place, dress you in pink and put little pink bows in your hair.

Raven: HA! *points an accusing finger at t-e* My favorite color is **pink!**

troubled-ego: *imitates Raven* HA! You just admitted that you like pink! Anyway, I'll still have Sakura let loose all the happy people to drive you crazy and I'll have to let all the readers of this fanfic (which is a lot)know that the "fearless" Raven is a big coward! You chicken!

Raven: I'm not a chicken!

t-e: Prove it! I'd do it.

Raven: Why don't you then?

t-e: Because I wasn't dared to. *smirks*

Raven: ...**Fine! **I'll do it, but only for the reason that I need to prove that I am not a coward—

troubled-ego: --And that you love Beast boy with all of your heart!

Raven: *groans* Whatever. Beast boy?

Beast boy: Hello!

Raven: *blushes and moves in for the kiss. Her lips make contact with Beast boy's and she is about to turn away but Beast boy grabs hold of the back of her head and pushes her in further. Raven yelps and opens her eyes, trips, falls and lands on top of Beast boy. She then quickly releases herself from his grip and stands up blushing as red as a ripe tomato.*

Beast boy: *lying on the floor dazed* Suh-weet!

Raven: Leaving now! *teleports away*

troubled-ego: *looks over at Beast boy and smirks* I hope you enjoyed that because I don't think your going to get any more of that in a while.

Beast boy: *still dazed and drooling* Oh yeah...

Starfire&troubled-ego: *exchange disturbed glances*

troubled-ego: Hope you enjoyed that little scene Sakura! I know I did. **^_^**

Starfire: They were meant for each other!

troubled-ego: I agree. Doesn't Raven and Garfield Logan sound good to you? I can't wait for the wedding!

****

Lord Dante

You should do an Aqua Teen Hunger Force crossover ATHF is da best and have Master Shake yell at Beast Boy for no reason

troubled-ego: If I'm right, you must have read my bio where I talked about some of my future Teen Titans stories. Maybe I will include that in the Misadventures of the Teen Titans. Thanks.

****

IamnottakingRAVENsname

I know how everyone takes Ravens name so I wrote this one! Raven is my most favorite of all TT's. That was a mean thing to do to Raven in the gym scene! =(   
  
This is for Raven.lol!

Dear Raven,

I love the ruby on your Shakra (if thats how you spell it!) It really matches your eyes. Plus I am just like you. I cant really show my emotions that much... Its because of somthing at birth... oh well. I can show them in writing! Seriously you and Beastboy make a cute couple.(NOT SAYING THAT YOU GOT TO GET TOGETHER!) you two just look cute together! Well thats all!  
best Raven Fan!,

Raven  


p.s. This is my real name Im signing this with! what a cawinkidink!

troubled-ego: That's a really nice letter for Raven. Like you I don't have trouble showing my emotions because of something at birth. Should I feel sorry for you? No, you don't need my pity I think having a hard time showing emotions is a curse yet a gift at the same time! So don't be ashamed when you have trouble showing a certain emotion instead, be glad that you don't have to worry so much about it. I don't exactly know you but I admire you because you are strong! Some emotions can hold us down. I salute you Raven! And by the way, I don't have trouble showing emotion, it's just that I choose to hold things in and I have gotten used to it. I used to be overly sensitive when I was in fifth grade and I used to get picked on then and my feelings would get hurt. During that summer, I promised that I would never let anyone do that to me again and I promised myself that I will confide my true emotions deep inside me to be hidden from everyone. I grew insensitive and everyone told me that I was too serious. I still am but I let go of my emotions a little more, but I'm not sensitive. I'm very tough and serious, able to speak my mind. This is the real me. But fanfiction.net helped me to release myself so-to-speak and I'm grateful for it. I like the way I am now and I would not want to change myself. I have many friends and enjoy being around them so everything works out in the end. Also I respect the fact that someone can be more Raven-ish than me! So I feel good for you and I believe that your lack of emotion is a gift not a curse. To all who are reading this I hope I touched your heart in someway because I know that through all of your writings' you authors and authoresses have touched my heart one way or another.

Starfire: O_O *cries and hugs troubled-ego* That was beautiful!

troubled-ego: My ribs...

Starfire: *lets go* I appologize.

Raven: *reappears with hood over her head* Damnit! I was supposed to answer that letter! It was for me after all...

troubled-ego: Okay, you have a point so go ahead.

Raven: I agree with you on the gym scene thing. Troubled-ego is a terrible person.

troubled-ego: No I'm not! I'm just crazy that's all!

Raven: Uh-huh, and my mom was a chicken. So anyway, I'm glad you think my Chakra is cool. Unfortunately, I think it is so annoying, I mean it's attached to my head for crying out loud! Not to mention it hurts like hell when whacked really hard. Pretty cool that your 

emotionless like me. I say that's great because you don't have to worry about sensitivity and stuff. And don't worry about what your saying about Beast boy and me. I don't really get bothered by it.

troubled-ego: *whispering* Raven loves Beast boy. I can see it in her eyes. 

Raven: *steps on troubled-ego's toe*

troubled-ego: *yelps*

Raven: I think I proved my point.

****

Raven Demon

Very interesting.. hehehe I reviewed again! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ::ahem:: anyway please continue I hope your computer works again!  


Raven Demon

troubled-ego: RAVEN DEMON! How are you doing? Glad to have you review as always and guess what? My computer has been fixed!

Audience: W00t!

troubled-ego: How did all these people get into my house?

****

Zack Anderson

Weird, but still good. I was afraid this chapter would turn into one of those "random-humor written by a retarded monkey drinking Jolt Cola(All of the sugar and TWICE the caffine!)" crap that's been infesting FanFiction.Net for some time( like rap-metal on American airwaves. BA-Zing!). I'm also glad the girls took the time to read both of my reviews. Plese continue.;)

****
    
    
    troubled-ego: I don't really mind those random-humor written by retarted monkey jolt cola crap but I see what you mean.

Starfire: t-e likes to stay unique!

troubled-ego: Lemme guess. Rapping mood?

Starfire: Word.

t-e&Raven: Wannabe.

Beast boy: *wakes up* You said it! *looks at Raven* Wanna go another round?

Raven: Not now...

troubled-ego&Starfire: *look at Raven*

Raven: ...Not ever.

Beast boy: Okay, I'll just have to go ask Terra for some company. *stands up*

Raven: *grabs Beast boy by the collar* Oh no you don't!

troubled-ego: *chews on a Terra plushie* '_Die Terra!!!'_

Starfire: *chews on a June plushie* '_Die Juneth!!!'_

troubled-ego: '_Juneth?'_

Starfire: '_It is her full first name. Why are you reading my mind?'_

****
    
    
    troubled-ego: Because I can.

Beast boy&Raven: Can what?

troubled-ego: Nevermind.

****

RAVENTEEN

YOU BETTER GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP T!OR I WILL PERSONALLY INFLICT PAIN ON YOU!SO YOU BETTER GET IT UPRAVEN-TIME IS RUNNING LOW!

****
    
    
    troubled-ego: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Starfire: troubled-ego's cousin!

Raven: She's aggressive.

troubled-ego: Nah, she just talks big. I'm the strong one. *flexes her right arm* See? Muscle!

Beast boy: That's a small one!

troubled-ego: Well I work out! I'm not a guy so I'm supposed to have small muscles.

****

RAVENTEEN

OK I HAVE BEEN WAITING 4 EVER + EVER+EVER +EVER:) UR SO MEAN MAKING ME WAIT 4 A VERY LONG TIME I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER!

Starfire: Your cousin is **very** persistent!

troubled-ego: Wouldn't you know...

Beast boy: What did you do last summer?!

troubled-ego: *scratches head* I don't remember.

****

Levathan680

This is so great!

I have an idea! *gets wacked by various people*

oww... they should have a spirit assembly at school! That ought to be funny...

****
    
    
    troubled-ego: Uh, what's a spirit assembly? Do you guys know?

Strafire, Beast boy, Raven, & Terra: No.

****

troubled-ego: -_-;; Terra, how'd you get here?

Terra: Front door. Can I be in your story?

troubled-ego: No.

Terra: Not even one?

troubled-ego: No.

Terra: *pouts* Why not?

troubled-ego: Because I hate you.

Terra: Oh...why?

troubled-ego: 'Cuz your evil.

Terra: So are you. What's your point?

troubled-ego: Shut up.

****

Raventeen+Shannon

Hello I want the new chapter soon troubled-ego!Shannon says Hi! i will personally hurt u by the way the girlu saw in the store with me,Isabella,is sitting right next to me so hurry up in the name of Tamaran!

****
    
    
    Starfire: Who is this Shannon?

troubled-ego: My cousin's friend. She met me in the flesh! Hi Shannon! *waves*

Starfire: Oh! That must be the same Shannon who sent me all of those fan letters! Hi Shannon! *waves*

Terra: What about me?

troubled-ego: What about you?

Terra: Are you gonna give that look every time I talk?

troubled-ego: Get used to it.

Raven: Sheesh! At least I was never mean like t-e!

Terra&troubled-ego: *look at Raven*

Raven: What?

****

Raventeen

Yo I want the next chapter soon understand every time it is i am still writing it well i am tried i will hurt u

****
    
    
    troubled-ego: How many times do you have to threaten me Cuz?!

Beast boy: I can picture you and your Cuz battling it out in Mortal Kombat.

****

Raventeen

Me abnd Shannon want da next chapter...PLEASE

Starfire:PLease Post the next chapter:)

****
    
    
    troubled-ego: She hasn't stopped reviewing me for that whole week. Starfire, you took her side?!

Starfire: I appologize?

troubled-ego: I keep telling my cousin that she should write her own Teen Titans fan fiction but she always says, "Oh! I don't know what to write!" Excuses. You better start writing fanfiction CUZ! I'll hunt you down! HA! **Now** who's the threatener?!!

Raven: Chill. **O_O**

****

Fox McCloud

This is one LONG chapter...

I haven't finished reading yet... But don't worry, I will.

For info on the whole second season of TT: w.teentitans.aifandom.com (I'm gonna love the Valentine's Day Special!)

Beastboy: Fox McCloud is right. Your last chapter was long!

troubled-ego: I guess you'll be glad to know that it's just going to keep getting longer that's usually one of the reasons it takes me so long to update! I'm going to try really hard to finish the story before the summerfor certain reasons of course. **^^** In my opinion, I think Kitten should die just like Terra but she's better than Terra because Kitten's voice is done by Tara Strong which is the same person who does Raven's voice. So I like Kitten better than Terra!

Terra: What? Is it _Pick on Terra day_ or something like that?

troubled-ego: That must mean that everyday is _Pick on Terra Day_! *laughs*

****

Raventeen

OMG ROBIN HAS HAIR I NEVER KNEW!

****
    
    
    troubled-ego: Right back @ ya! (it's an inside joke peoples)

Raven: You and your cousin have serious issues.

troubled-ego: Like you?

Raven: ...

****

DrakonianKitsune

Drakosune: Heh heh, Dumbledore. Amazing Chapie! Update Soon! Oh I wanted to ask you this; How would you feel if I make a fanfic about me taking Orlando Bloom hostage and that you may be the lucky number one to beat the crap outta me and you get hugged and kissed by OB? Review me to answer question!

** **

troubled-ego: *eyes twinkle like the stars on a night sky* I would **LOVE** that! *hearts float around her head* Can you review or e-mail me when it's finished and what story it is? I would be very happy to read it! *big smile*

Starfire: What are those railroad tracks attached to your teeth?

troubled-ego: *snaps out of her daze* Those are my braces Star. I hate them! But I'll be getting them off around April or May this year!

****

Tsukasa//SIGN

DUDE! roflmao! that was the best ch. ever! Poor Raven, on the flagpole,(good touch in the storie, oh, i mean story) i can't wait to hear more from u! And Raven Better get revenge on 'Mrs.Woodenburg' l8r~!

** **

troubled-ego: That was the best chapter? Lo and Behold, it's only going to get better after this and my sequal will probably be as twice as funny.

Raven: I feel stupid because I never thought of getting revenge on my teacher. Thanks for the idea! **^_^**

Beast boy&Terra: OMG! Raven smiled!

troubled-ego: That's it! *grabs Terra and throws her out of the house* Don't come back! You're not wanted!

****

irkenOO8 

love the fight between raven and jinx. poor raven.i feel ssorry for her.pleade update soon.

troubled-ego: Heh-heh, what if I told you that there is going to be another fight between Raven and Jinx in a future chapter?

Raven: I hate Jinx.

troubled-ego: I think she's cool. Jinx is my favorite villain.

Raven: Whatever.

troubled-ego: *imitates* Whatever.

****

Carrot The LuvMachine

woo!! Great chapter!! Yay, it's getting more BB and Raven ish! Yay! aw, too bad Raven was hung by the flag pole...that p.e. teacher musta had a bug die up her ass or something...or maybe there's a few large tree stumps up there or somethin ^-^'

**

troubled-ego: 
**Hey, love your stories. Yes it is getting more BB Raven-ish— 

Raven: I hope you know that I'm right here.

troubled-ego: Don't care. Like I was saying, there will be more BBRa in my SEQUAL! BTW, I liked the _bug die up her ass_ part of your review.

Starfire: What is ass?

t-e,BB,&Rae: Oh, no!

Beast boy: It's another word for donkey, Star.

Starfire: What is donkey?

Beast boy: *transforms* This. *tranforms back from a Donkey to himself again*

Raven: *ish impressed*

****

Showstopper

Fun story you've got going here. Thank god I'm long removed from my high school days (7 years removed to be exact) I like the conflict with Star and June over Robin and man Raven's not having an easy time of it. I want BB to hook up with Raven soon. I probably would've had Gizmo annoy Cyborg instead of Robin, but that's been done before. Why ARE the HIVE going to school and for that matter, what's with some of the other Cartoon Network characters popping up like the Powerpuff Girls and the Grim and Evil crew? Just curious. Keep up the good work and have a good day, :)

troubled-ego: Cool name. Is that like a name of one of the D.C villains? I dunno...to answer your question, I had random characters pop up because it just popped up in my head like all the rest of my ideas. Ideas just keep popping up just like the ads on my computer. I think it would have been a good idea to have Gizmo annoy Cyborg instead of Robin but then I'm like,"Cyborg's been picked on a lot. Why don't I try something a little more creative?" So I did. Raven and BB won't be hooking up anytime soon because their sort of relationship is the kind that takes time-- and please don't hurt me Raven-- but it will happen sometime just not as soon as you might want it to. 

Raven: I won't kill you now, but I'll do it later.

troubled-ego: You are so nice.

Raven: *smirks* I know.

****

Cloud Strife Omega

AWESOME! TRULY AWESOME! ARE YOU GONNA FINISH IT?

troubled-ego: Yes, I'm going to finish this story. In fact I'm like half way done. I just need about maybe 4 or 5 more chapters then it is off to the sequal!

Starfire: Please read Cloud Strife Omega's story called Spark Storm. It has troubled-ego's character, Nightingale (**troubled-ego:** Not the one from Static Shock. They copied off my idea)in chapter 14 but read the whole story if you wish to since it is filled with random humor for those of you who like that sort of thing.

troubled-ego: Wow, this looks like a pretty long chapter. The next story that I'll update is my second Teen Titans story called Fighting Flu, and those of you who read it I know you can't wait for me to update it. 

Raven: The next chapter of SCHOOL WOES! should come after t-e updates Fighting Flu. For all you Raven fans out there, I recommend you to read it.

Beast boy: It's good for Beast boy fans too!

Starfire: And it has Raven and Beast boy fluff!

Terra: Go ahead and read that story. Hey, t-e when am I gonna be in a story?

troubled-ego: Who said that you could come in ma house again, woman?! *tackles Terra and starts beating her up while Starfire and Beast boy are trying to pull troubled-ego off of her. Raven just stands there and watches*

Raven: See you guys later, but in the meantime...Raven out. *screen fades away and all you see is blackness* 


	8. Detention

Here I am, back again and ready to answer some reviews.

Raven A. Star: Raven should kill Terra shouldn't she?

****

Leviathan680: Thanx for telling me what a spirit assembly is and I'm glad you liked chapter 7!

****

**Darkfire**: Terra-Haters Society…LOL!

****

Cloud Strife Omega: *Troubled-ego kills Terra and gives the head to Cloud*

****

Nny: I might put you in the last chapter. I know you can't wait. **^^**

NavynBabyBlueSuedeShoes: I might use some of those ideas. Thanks!

****

IamnottakingRAVENsname: You're welcome and may I remind you that you're in this chapter too!

****

Draikitha: You are also welcome and will also be in this chapter.

****

Raven Demon: I'm also doing pretty good! Glad that you're okay! **^_^**

concrned: Don't worry about chapter 7! It has nothing to do with the story line. I just make chapters like that so I could make a creative way of answering reviews. SCHOOL WOES! isn't a Rave/BB story anyway. So don't worry. I wouldn't make them get together that quick anyway. That chapter was just something extra. No worries!

****

FLAME ALERT! FLAME ALERT!

Queen Tigris: Wow, I was waiting to get my first flame (yes, I classify this as a flame) and I finally got one! Now flamer, prepare to get punished! This was for SCHOOL WOES! chapter 5. To check out what she wrote go to the reviews.

Okay, that flame made me **really angry** inside. I don't like it when people think that they can boss me around and tell me that I SHOULD DELETE ONE OF MY CHAPTERS!! HOW DARE YOU! You have some nerve, your "Majesty"! First of all, chapter five has nothing, and I repeat **NOTHING **to do with the story! It is just some creative way in answering my reviews. I'm not going to say it was random because it wasn't, your "Majesty"! I looked at two of your "humor" fics and they had no humor in it what-so-ever. You call your stories funny and then have the nerve to review me and tell me that my story WAS NOT FUNNY and that I SHOULD DELETE IT?!?!? What is wrong with you?! Secondly, you are the only person who says that I put the Titans out of character. Everyone else say that they are in character except for you! I put them in character according to how each of them would act in that certain type of situation and keep it in a humorous sort of way, but then again, you were also the only person to say that my story was NOT funny?!? People review me all the time to say how HILARIOUS it was. I guess you just don't have a sense of humor so you're to blind to see what real humor is! Third, a hyper Raven is funny and some people enjoy seeing Raven coming out of her shell a little bit. Now I could have gone over-board like some people do and have her act even more hyper, but I didn't. Also, it is a humor fiction, so I can bend the rules a little bit. If you look at my other Teen Titans story called Fighting Flu, you will see that everything probably fits more and everyone's character matches just well. Back to the subject, you were also the only person to tell me that chapter four was not very funny. I don't even think the beginning of chapter four was funny, instead I thought that the middle was quite humorous. I will NOT delete my chapter that I worked hard on just because some girl who thinks she's immortal and has plants growing out of her hair tells me to do so! I'm glad you lost interest in this story because I don't want anyone who will flame my story just because they can't write one as funny as this one to read it because it will just waste their time. Don't ever flame me (or any of my author/ess buddies) again. I hope I made myself clear.

Good riddance to you too!

troubled-ego

P.S. Here's a quote from AFI: _Dancing in the rain of descending ash_

Dancing on your grave, I'll see you all falling

Dancing in the rain of descending ash

Dancing in your dust, I'll see you all falling

I'd stop it had you a heart

I'd stop it had you a heart
    
    ~AFI: Paper Airplanes (Makeshift Wings) from Sing the Sorrow cd~ Buy it today!

Well, now I feel refreshed after writing to that very mean Queen Tigris. If you guys think that I was a bit too harsh with my response, tell me. Let this be a warning to anyone else who wishes to flame me. Now on with the next **funny **chapter of SCHOOL WOES!

****

SCHOOL WOES!-Detention

The morning was a terrible one. Gray clouds formed around Jump City consuming it into darkness and hiding the early morning sun. The rain pound on the windows of the T-shaped tower. The five teens sat in the kitchen eating breakfast while observing the heavy downpour.

"What's the rush Rae?" asked the leader from a steaming cup of coffee.

Raven paced around to get her things organized. "I have detention today. Have you forgotten?"

Robin scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, guess I did."

Raven finished getting ready for school and called to her metal friend. "Cyborg, can you take me now?"

The android looked up from the stove where he was cooking his meaty sausages. "Uhh, sure Raven but why so early? You can go to detention after school. You do know that, right?"

The pacifist nodded her head. "Of course, I just want to get this over with though."

"Understood," Cyborg winked. "C'mon! We have to get you to school!" With that, the robotic Titan ran for his T-car in the garage. Everyone said goodbye to Raven as she followed Cyborg.

In the garage, the T-Car's engine varoomed. Raven hopped in and buckled her seat belt (buckle up people).

Cyborg turned around to face Raven who was sitting in the back. "Ready to go?"

"Duh." she rolled her eyes.

Cyborg sighed and stepped on the gas while putting the car in reverse mode. The beautiful T-Car backed up as the garage doors began to open. As the engine roared and the car backed up all the way, Cyborg put the car in drive and the car set off to Gotham City High (there isn't any high schools in Jump City if you're wondering).

(SCHOOL WOES! theme)

When there's trouble you know what's the cause

SCHOOL WOES!

From your class seat you can see it all

SCHOOL WOES!

When there's teachers on the attack

You can freak out or do your math test

'Cuz when the world needs bad lunch and lots of mold

SCHOOL WOES! GO!

With their super teachers they unite

SCHOOL WOES!

Never met a student that they liked

SCHOOL WOES!

They got the bad kids on the run

They never stop till detention's done

'Cuz when the school is loosing all control

SCHOOL WOES! GO!

SCHOOL WOES! GO!

1, 2, 3, 4, GO!

SCHOOL WOES!

A blue and white car pulled up to the side of the mass two-story building painted the school colors—blue and silver. The two teens sat together in the car for a few seconds. Cyborg turned around and asked, "Detention huh? What did you do this time?"

This was a joke thought Raven. "I didn't do **anything** Cyborg." she then opened the car door and began to exit.

"Whatever it was, you must have really screwed up!"

Raven rolled her eyes while her back was turned. "That is so typical of you Cyborg."

The metallic teen laughed once more before waving. "Good luck, Rae!" Then he drove off.

Raven just huffed and pulled her small, black NIKE backpack over her shoulder. '_Do your worst, school._' The telepath walked on to the entrance of the highschool. As she continued to walk, she finally met up with a familiar face.

"Well, well, well…I knew you'd be showing up sooner or later." she commented.

Raven pulled her hood over her head to hide the hateful expression crawling up to her face. "Why aren't you serving detention after school?"

Jinx just smirked. "You think I want to go through punishment all by myself?"

"Sure, why not? Who'd wanna be with you anyway?"

The pink-haired witch just shrugged while keeping a confident smirk on her face. Raven had a feeling that her rival was hiding something from her. She could just read Jinx's mind, but last time she did that, the consequences really effected her. She shuddered at remembering Beast boy's thoughts about a certain blonde-haired girl a while back. Jinx noticed Raven's intensive thinking so she snapped her fingers in front of the telepath's face.

"Yo! Hood! I think we oughtta be going to our detention class now. It's almost 7:00!"
    
    Raven narrowed her violet eyes and followed Jinx to the detention room. They arrived at the top floor in front of a door that read: Room 666.

Raven cocked and eyebrow. '_Since when was there a room 666? The school only has about 230 classrooms! I am so confused. Maybe I've been around Beast boy and Starfire a bit too much!_'

Jinx noticed the tension and confusion going on with Raven. She cackled on the inside and turned the knob on the door. Room 666 was a weird looking classroom. In fact, it looked brand new like it was built just yesterday. The desks looked new, the marker board looked new, the markers looked new. Just like the principal, the room looked oddly familiar. Raven and Jinx took a seat and while the psychic was seated, she was absorbing the look of the room. Everything was black and white. The tile on the floor was black and white and there were only black markers while the board was white. Even the seats were black and white while the wall was just white. '_Okay, I'm beginning to have déjà vu._' thought Raven. She glanced over to Jinx who was smiling in a conniving sort of way. '_I think I will read her mind now._' Raven began to burrow into the minds of her enemy. Now, Jinx was trained at the H.A.E.Y.P school academy to recognize different things and she learned much in the art of witchcraft including how to recognize when someone was trying to read your mind. She could feel Raven swimming through the plans and memories in her head and she decided to counter attack her approach. So Jinx thought of a funny moment when she accidentally saw Mammoth naked. It took a while for her to bring it forth in her mind because not even she wanted to remember it.

Just as Jinx planned, Raven's eyes widened in shock and she broke the hold of Jinx's mind and started yelling out like a madman. The pink-haired weirdo, looked at Raven and pretend that she had no idea what was going on. "What's wrong with you?"

Raven quit her drama act and rubbed her eyes. "Nothing." She then started smacking her head.

Jinx tried to hold in her laughter thinking Raven was scarred for life.

'_Gah! That was even worse than Beast boy's thoughts on Terra!_' Raven thought while still trying to whack the memory out of her head before it became permanent. She didn't succeed. Jinx began to giggle as she could not hold it in anymore and Raven finally caught on.

"You little bit—" The telepath started but was quickly interrupted.

"No profanity in school!" Jinx raised her index finger and waved it back and forth like a metronome.

Raven grumbled and made a fist. "You'll die for your arrogance!"

"And you'll die from depression." Jinx countered. Raven lunged forward to attack but some invisible force sent her crashing into an invisible wall. "Ow." Raven slid down to the floor while rubbing her re-broken nose.

"Oye! How many times do I have to tell you lot, no violence in school!" a mysterious voice called out.

Jinx smiled while Raven looked around. "Who's there?" she stood up and got into a fighter stance.

"No worries, love." The ceiling opened up and a red-haired man descended from it landing slowly on the black and white tile.

Raven gasped. "Mad Mod!"

"That's right young lass, and I'm serving detention!" Mad Mod danced around the room with his cane twirling in his left hand.

Raven felt some emotion boiling in her blood. Was it anger? No, it was a slight bit a fear. "Not if I can help it." her hands glowed a black aura and she fired a few blasts of energy to blow a hole in the walls but the attack only vanished after contact with a wall. Meanwhile, Jinx was laughing hysterically knowing that her plan had succeeded. Raven felt trapped and she gulped as Mad Mod danced toward her. Jinx got out of her seat and both Moddy and Jinx grabbed Raven to sit her down in one of the chairs. Raven squirmed and wriggled, kicked and punched until she finally got out of their grasp.

"Get her!" Mad Mod ordered.

Jinx chased the telepath as Raven lured her closer to the wall. Jinx made a dive for Raven, but she end up slamming face first into it as Raven phased right through into the hallway.

"Aye," Mad Mod grabbed his hair. "Don't let the lass escape!" They opened the door and chased Raven through the hallway.

Raven ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Hmm, this reminded her of a time a while back when Beast boy bought that movie called "Wicked Scary". Yeah, that movie kinda scared her. In fact her powers created a nightmare in the Titans tower. That was the first time in her life that she felt afraid. Now she was running away from a freak with pink hair and an old man. '_Good thing he doesn't have control over things in this school._' Raven thought as she scampered down the stairs. She stopped to take a breather.

The tired telepath looked around. It was quiet. What time was it? A few kids walked around the school to make trips to the bathrooms. Raven walked up to one senior boy.

"Can you please tell me what time it is." she panted. Raven looked around frantically to make sure that Jinx and Mad Mod had lost her.

The senior smiled. "Well you're looking cute today."

Raven felt flustered at that comment. Good thing she had her hood on. "The time is...?"

The senior looked at his watch then back into Raven's violet eyes. "8:03, sweetie."

Raven cursed under her breath. '_I know what's going on. They're trying to keep me in detention for the whole day. Then Mad Mod wants to brainwash me and who knows what that pink-haired freak wants to do with me..._' Raven forgot the senior admiring her looks. "Uh, that is kinda property of me and I don't feel comfortable with you staring at it." she said while covering her chest.

The senior snapped out of his trance. "Oh sorry. It's just that the girls in this school aren't as good looking as you." He smiled. "Hi, I'm Diego."

"Nice to meet you. Do you have a girl friend?"

Diego shook his head. "Not yet, but I'm looking." he smirked showing his white, sparkly teeth.

Raven stumbled away. "I know where this is going. Sorry to say, but I'm glad flying solo. I gotta go now. BYE!" Then she ran away.

Diego snapped his fingers. "Shoot! Well, guess I can try out that alien girl." He then walked to his first destination: the bathroom.

Jinx and Mad Mod finished running down the stairs after searching the whole second floor of the school. "We lost the blasted child!" Mad Mod pointed to Jinx. "This is all your fault!"

Jinx looked offended. "Oh! My fault?! You scared her away with your fugly face!"

"Now, now, no need to get so harsh! I'm getting braces this month."

Jinx stomped her feet on the concrete floor. "Argh! We don't have time for this, Mod! You search this way and I'll go that way." she commanded while pointing straight for her and left for Mad Mod. "You get more ground to search you blasted pink monkey!" he complained. "Look...shut up before I put a curse on you!" Jinx screamed.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Then the duo split up to search for Raven.

***

"Okay, to solve linear systems by linear combinations you obtain one pair of opposite coefficients. You can multiply one or both equations if necessary. Anyway, next you add the equations and solve for one variable. After that, you substitute into either equation to solve for the other variable. Beast boy!" Mr. Takanu slammed his ruler on the changeling's desk to awaken him.

"Huh-wha? Uh...?" Beast boy asked while searching around for what happened.

"You fell asleep in class, Mr. Logan. Please don't do it again...and wipe your mouth." Mr. Tanaku squint his eyes in disgust. "You're drooling."

"Eh-heh-heh." Beast boy sweatdropped and wiped his mouth with his sleeve as Mr. Tanaku returned to the board.

"Now Beast boy, how do I solve the equation: 2x+y=4 + x-y=2?"

The green teen scratched the back of his head. "Uh...you do something with something and stuff will happen?"

The class laughed.

"No! Cyborg?"

Cyborg thought for a bit. "First, I think you add 2x with x to make 3x and you cancel out y and –y because one is positive and the other is negative. Then you add 4 and 2 making 6 and divide that 6 by 3. That makes x=2!" he smiled brightly after speaking.

"Good," Mr. Tanaku clapped. "Then what? Maria?"

"You plug in the two where the x was." the girl said.

Mr. Takanu nodded. "Yes, then what?"

Robin raised his hand and Mr. Takanu called on him. "When you plug two in, the problem becomes 2-y=2 since the bottom problem, x-y=2 was the easiest to sustitute. Then you subtract two to make –y=0. Put 1 in front of the y to make it –1y=0 so it will enable you to divide 0 by –1. When divided, y should equal 0. Then you take the solutions for x and y and put them together to form the linear coordinates (2,0)."

"Very good Robin," the teacher smiled. "Now, on your paper, I want all of you to solve x+3y=2 + -x+2y=3. Do it now."

***

"I know you're here Raven!" Jinx shouted as she searched campus.

Raven closed her eyes to pretend that she was invisible. '_There's no place like home, there's no place like home._' She re-opened her eyes to see Jinx standing under her looking around. Raven was stretched across the top an awning outside. If Jinx looked above, she would see Raven right there (think about the movie: Spiderman and that part where he was sticking to the ceiling as Mr. Osborne scanned the room. Raven is hanging on the part of the awning just like that). Raven could feel the sweat starting to pour down her forhead. '_Shoot_,' she thought. '_Don't fall._'
    
    It looked as if Jinx was sniffing the air. The sorceress was about to leave until a small droplet of sweat fell to the concrete; the sound like a drum pounding loudly.

'**_CRAP!_**' Raven panicked. Fate was definitely not on her side today. Jinx moved her head up violently and saw a waving Raven who was grinning nervously. Jinx smiled and performed and energy blast toward Raven, but the telepath flipped to the ground and landed cat-like onto the concrete as the slashed awning gently collapsed on her. Jinx walked over to Raven who stayed in that position under the awning. Jinx cackled, "I've got you now!" and lift the awning off of Raven to find nothing there. "What the hell?!" Jinx looked around until something tapped her on the back. She turned around quickly. "What the hell do you want, Mod?!" she said as she spun around. Surprisingly, Mad Mod was not there. In it's place was a fist flying straight for her face.

****

BAM! Contact. Jinx flew backward hitting her head on the ground. "Stupid witch." Raven spat as she cracked her knuckles. The pacifist turned around to walk away but met up with Mod. Raven gasped but her surprise was cut short as Mod whacked her in the head with his cane. The next thing she saw was utter darkness. 

Everything was spinning with blacks and whites. The whole world was turning upside down for the teen telepath. She heard voices in her head that sounded like Mad Mod talking to Jinx about something.

"That demon freak knocked me out! It wasn't my fault!" Jinx complained.

Mad Mod looked over to the pacifist who was just coming out of her coma. "Doesn't matter. We've got the little scamp where I want her."

Jinx held the ice pack to her face. "After you hypnotize her, can I beat her up and make her my slave?"

"She will be all our slave." he rubbed his hands together.

Raven began to open her eyes. '_Ow, I feel so weak. Did I get hit by a school bus?_' The psychic slowly looked up and saw a hypno-screen with Mad Mod and Jinx standing in front of it. Black and white swirls appeared in Raven's amethyst eyes. She was loosing conciousness again. The world was getting blurry. Raven's face sunk as she was being consumed by the hypnotism. Her eyes widened and her memory began to fade.

Jinx and Mad Mod laughed at Raven as the once powerful half demon spawn fell to a weakness. Raven was going to be on their side. The telekinetic continued to stare at the screen. Was this the end? 

Jinx walked up to Raven and waved her hand in front of her face. No response. "Hey, Mod! I think she's ready! Can I have some fun with her now?"

Moddy cackled, "Sure child. Have all the fun you want. Just don't kill the lass."

"Gotcha." Jinx winked and untied Raven. Mad Mod turned the hypno-screen off. The pink-haired sorceress got Raven to stand. "This is for beating the HIVE for the first time!" She whacked Raven in the face and she skid along the classroom floor. Her eyes were still wide open with swirls twirling in them and her expression was still clueless. Jinx walked up to the brainwashed witch. "This is for putting us back in jail after Halloween!" Jinx kicked Raven hard in the side as Mad Mod applauded the performance. 

"This is for getting into a fight with me in drama!" she slammed Raven into the wall. "This is for mentally throwing that prop in my face!" she slapped her viciously. "This is for making me go to the principal's office!" The witch grabbed Raven's neck and tossed her across the room. "This is for knocking me out!" Jinx stomped on Raven's face. "And this...this is for making me look like a fool!" Jinx raised her hand into the air and created a pink curse and she aimed it at Raven's head.

"This is for trying to hypnotize me..." Raven opened her eyes. Mad Mod and Jinx jumped back in shock. Raven got up and stood on her feet; a black aura surrounded her and she gazed a dead stare at Jinx.

"Ah, h-how d-did you—" Mad Mod began.

"I would never give into hypnotism that easily. You obviously don't know me well. I let the hypno-rays travel into my eyes but I made a psychic barrier in my brain so that the effect only turned out very temporary and the hypnotism would wear off. Learned that trick from a friend name Azar back at home." Raven smirked.

Jinx and Mad Mod were shocked beyond comparison.

"I felt your attacks while I was "hypnotized", it hurt. Now I'm very angry."

Jinx's reaction slowly went back to normal. "Guess I didn't hit you hard enough." And she put on the same pose as her telekinetic rival. Both auras surrounding them. One pink, another black. Mad Mod just stood there with his eyes still bugging out. 

"Azarath, Metrion, **Zinthos!**"

...

The three people exchanged glances.

"Azarath, Metrion, **ZINTHOS!!**" Raven shouted louder.

Still nothing.

Jinx and Mad Mod cackled. Jinx had no idea what she was laughing about but Mad Mod explained what was going on. "When we tied you up to that chair over there, we used a special rope, love. That rope sapped all of your powers in your body and the effect should last for about fifteen more minutes!"

"Looks like you can't use your fancy powers till the fifteen minutes are up! What are you going to do now?" Jinx smiled with glee and she placed her hands on her hips.

Raven looked at her hands and then focused her attention toward Jinx and Moddy. "Guess I'll just have to run."

Raven bolted out of the room.

"You nit-wit! Why didn't you lock the door?!?!" The crazy sorceress screamed. Mad Mod cringed. "I didn't think my plan would back fire."

"Ugh! Let's get her!"

The two villains ran out of the door to get Raven back at all costs.

{K2G Music: Play it now if you have it downloaded}

(If anyone finds Japanese lyrics, I will still take them and update those into the chapter. Also, this part goes by fast so try to read to the tempo of the music...I have no idea what I'm trying to say.)

Raven runs across the hallway on the second floor and slides on the stairway all the way down to the first floor. Then she runs into one classroom door. Jinx and Mad Mod chase her through the classroom the students jump around, laugh, scream, and attack the villains while Raven cuts through the class and ends up in another hallway. Jinx and Mad Mod finally catch up and papers fly through the door where they just exited. Moddy tries to kick off a sheet of paper sticking to his shoe while he's running. Raven enters into another classroom and Moddy with Jinx follow. They look around and just see students and a teacher. Raven's hiding behind the television holding a finger up to her mouth to tell the class to be quiet. Some students just giggle to themselves. SaNgO MiStReSs waves to Raven when Mod and Jinx are trying to get information out of the teacher. Raven runs from behind the t.v and writes a note, tossing it to SaNgO MiStReSs. The note says, "Bathroom pass". Raven winks and SaNgO MiStReSs nods. Jinx and Moddy re-chase their opponent.

Raven is running around the main loggia and scampers to the cafeteria. She goes through the lunch line and hides behind the counter. Jinx and Mad Mod are in the line (lunch didn't start yet. It's only second period) looking for their prey. A grey hand is reaching over the counter to grab an apple. The villains notice and slap Raven's hand. The telepath pops up behind the counter and rubs her hand while grinning, then in a flash of light; she bolts out of the cafeteria. There are many doors in the hallway. Raven runs through one, Jinx and Mod pop out of another and go through the door Raven traveled into. Raven pops out of another door and Jinx mysteriously falls from the sky while Mad Mod opens the door to the one across from our telepathic friend. Raven freaks out and goes back into the door she came from and Mad Mod goes through Raven's door. Jinx finally snaps out of it and is about to chase Mad Mod but A giant Raven runs out of another door and accidentally yet purposely runs over Jinx. Jinx is a flattened sheet of paper and slowly flitters to the ground. Mod grabs Jinx and she inflates again. They chase Raven. Raven comes out of the same door as before but now she shrunk and runs under Mad Mod but stops and jumps high into the air to hit something very unpleasant that makes Mod fall down to his knees, crying in a fetal position. Jinx picks Moddy up and he stumbles to walk while she makes him go to one door and she stays at a different one. All of a sudden, two Ravens come out of completely different doors. Jinx and Mod exchange glances and each one chases a Raven. Finally, Raven runs out of one door and goes some place else while Jinx and Mad Mod are running through different doors trying to find the dark Titan female. They finally catch on and run to where Raven went.

Raven runs into different classrooms again. This time she runs to the portables and goes through the weight-training classroom where Beast boy is lifting weights. He sees his teammate and the villains and out of surprise, drops his weights, which lands on his toe. He screams and hops around on one foot. Next, Raven runs through art class and sees Cyborg painting a picture of the T-tower. She also notices several Goth boys painting a six-ft sculpture of her. They see her and shower her with gifts. Cyborg rubs his eye to make sure he's not hallucinating and spills yellow paint on his pants. When Raven escapes the classroom, she is wearing a lea with a crown of flowers and several 20K gold diamond rings on her fingers. The dark girl continues running. Jinx and Moddy exit the classroom with paint all over their bodies and clothes.

After that, the half demon spawn raced to Pathways where Starfire was. She ran over to Starfire and gave her a high-five, shook Allison's hand and hid under Starfire's desk. Jinx and Mad Mod ran into the classroom and saw a pissed off Starfire so they ran out. Raven felt relieved until Mrs. Geyerg kicked her out of the classroom. Then she was chased again. Now, Raven had hope for one more person. She ran to health class. There she met Robin, June, and Gizmo. Raven paused after seeing the machine maniac. Jinx and Mad Mod ran in and paused to see Robin and June cracking their knuckles. Like Mrs. Geyerg, Mrs. Schlovaski kicked the three out of her classroom. Oh well, looks like this was something only Raven was allowed to deal with. She ran on to the gym.

{Stop K2G}

'_There has got to be some place to hide from dumb and dumber._' she thought. Raven looked around at her surroundings. Many basketballs bounced onto the shiny wooden floor of the gym room. Kids hopped around and ran, blocked, and stole. Boys showed off their skills by seeing who can slam-dunk better. '_How am I going to hide in this place?_' 

Then the telepath spun around in the direction where she had heard approaching footsteps. She panicked and dove into the bleachers. The shady girl with amethyst eyes approached a guy with a baseball cap. "Can I borrow this? Thanks!" she took the cap without even waiting for a response and shoved it on her head. Now think of a person wearing a hood and cloak with a baseball cap over it. That's what Raven looked like, and she felt stupid. '**_Crap!_**' she mentally yelled—she saw Mad Mod and Jinx slither right into the gym, they were looking around for her. Raven shoved the cap further onto her face. '_I am invisible, I am invisible, I am invisible—_' she would continuously repeat to herself. '_I want my mommy._'

Jinx stared at the number of sweaty seniors in the gym room and grinned—holding her pinky and thumb near her ear resembling a phone and mouthing the words _"Call me"_. The guys just cocked their eyebrows and walked away. The pink-haired witch sulked. "I lose more guys that way." she muttered to no one in particular. Mad Mod just straightened his glasses and continued to look around until he spotted a figure who looked peculiarly familiar. The old man squint his eyes. 

"Lassy," he reached for Jinx. "I think I've found the little scamp."

Jinx's eyes lit up brightly. "We should use stealth." The witch took time to look at her prey. "Does Raven really think we're that stupid?" She was expecting an answer that time but none came. "Mod?" She looked behind her. He was not there. Then a little twitch in her brain told her to look at the bleachers. Mad Mod was running for Raven. "I said stealth Mod!" she shrieked.

Raven jumped up in surprise and jumped off the bleachers with one mighty leap landing onto the floor. Now, she was sitting at the top row of the bleachers and that was a pretty far fall so her feet really ached. She didn't care—she ran as fast as her sore feet would take her. Raven almost forgot the hat, so she tossed it to the guy she took it from. Mad Mod and Jinx were definitely chasing her now.

"God, I hate gym." a girl muttered to herself while bouncing a basketball. Suddenly someone came up from behind her.

It was Raven.

"Hicanyoudomeafavor?" Raven asked quickly.

The girl took time to register this in her head. "Sure."

"Thanks." Raven pulled off her cloak and gave it to the girl. "Can I borrow this?" the telepath inquired pointing to the basketball.

The girl nodded her head and Raven grasped it into her hands and ran. Raven ran and bounced the basketball. "Hey guys," she called out to the young men. "Care to play some B-ball?"

The men smiled and joined Raven in the game. Jinx and Mad Mod ran through the crowd of the basketball-playing seniors to see Raven bouncing the basketball and swerving it around her body to prevent it from being stolen. Mod and Jinx tried to get through but the seniors seemed to be bumping into them and keeping them from Raven. So the dark girl ran past the two villains and the seniors followed—trampling Jinx and Mad Mod. Then Raven, seeing her plan was accomplished leaped into the air and slam-dunked the orange ball into the hoop. The men cheered her on.

"Thanks for the fun but I really have to go." Then she ran off to the girl with her cloak. "Thanks." Raven exchanged the cloak with the basketball.

"No problem." the girl replied.

Raven stroked her chin in thought before pointing to the girl. "What's your name?"

"Raven." the girl responded.

The telepath blinked twice. "Really? That's really cool." she shook Raven's hand. "Well thanks for helping me out Raven."

The girl named Raven just smiled. "What else could I do? You're my favorite Titan."

"I'm flattered," Raven put her cloak on. "Thanks again Raven. Oh and by the way, nice name." she flashed Raven a small grin and ran off.

"Cool..." Raven thought out loud. She met her favorite Teen Titan. Raven looked behind her to see Jinx and Mad Mod running after her Titan friend. '_Oh no they don't._' Raven thought, as she rolled her basketball onto the floor and watched it trip Jinx.

"Ow!" Jinx rubbed her sore bottom. Mad Mod just looked at her and shook his wrinkly head.

Out of the gym, and free for the moment, Raven (the Teen Titan of course) took a short break near the vending machines. Another girl walked up to the vending machine looking at the floor while putting her change in the machine for a snack. The girl wanted Oreos but she was a nickel short. "Man." she mumbled and aimed for the change return button and pressed it. It was broken so it couldn't return her money. The girl inwardly cursed and looked up. In the corner of her eye, she saw a person leaning on the side of the vending machine. A blue cloak? "Hello?" she called out.

Then the blue cloak jumped. "Did I scare you?" the girl asked.

The cloak responded. "I don't do fear." Then the cloak turned around to reveal Raven.

"You're Raven from the Teen Titans?! I'm Draikitha!" she practically screamed out of excitement. "Well nice to meet you." Raven said. "I see you're short on cash...here." Raven handed Draikitha a nickel. Draikitha thanked Raven and asked her if she wanted anything from the vending machine but Raven declined saying that it was her money and shouldn't be spent on other people just because they're famous. Just then, Raven remembered she had to go. 

"Why?" Draikitha asked.

"If you stay here, you might see why. I don't have time to explain. Fancy meeting you though." Raven waved goodbye and raced off. Draikitha was curious and wanted to know why Raven had to leave in such a hurry. As if on queue, Jinx and Mad Mod came out of the gym.

"Hey! Girl! You saw Raven right? Were'd she go?" Jinx seemed to demand the answer more than ask.

Draikitha knew not to mess with the bad guys so she took some time to think. There were two ways to go: left or right. Raven ran left...wait a minute. Draikitha had an idea.

"Didn't she go into the gym?" the clever Draikitha inquired.

"She just came out of the gym!"

"But I thought I saw her go back inside. Just check."

Jinx and Mad Mod looked inside the gym again. Draikitha took the time to take the "Caution: wet floor" sign on the right side of the hallway and switch it to the left. She came back to her normal position just when Jinx and Mod turned around.

"She's not in there!" Jinx screamed. "I know that you're trying to play tricks on me kid!"

Draikitha held up her hands in defeat. "Okay, okay. You caught me! She went that way," she said pointing to the right hallway.

"Thanks." the two villain shouted simultaneously before running through the hallway.

Draikitha counted to herself. '_3...2...1!_'

Jinx and Mad Mod slipped on the hard wet floor. Draikitha laughed and burst into a mad run to the left hallway and got away. Raven would be proud. 

Speaking of Raven, she was running her heart out but stopped when a bell rang. Students burst through the doors and the empty hallways cluttered with students.

'_A lunch._' Raven thought. This was her lunch and the other Titans'. '_Thank God._'

Cyborg, Robin, Beast boy, Starfire, June, and Allison; her lunch buddies walked up to a sweaty and panting Raven.

"Raven, why do you look as though your life has been drain by a grimflock?" Starfire innocently inquired.

Raven looked up from the ground with a confused look on her face. "A what?"

Beast boy's eyes widened as he looked at Raven. "Your bleeding." he said, pointing to her lips.

'_That must have been from the hits I've received while I was hypnotized_.' she thought, wiping the stream of blood running from her lip.

"What's going on Raven? Why were Jinx and Mad Mod chasing you?" Robin inquired.

"And why do you get so much attention from the guys in my art class?" Cyborg asked.

Everyone seemed to stare. Raven felt the lights of the stage beaming on her. Raven felt the arms of a giant octopus squeezing her. She felt the heartbeat of a thousand warriors charging into battle. She felt water of Niagara Falls pouring over her and forcing her to drown.

"Uh..." she shrugged.

They exchanged glances with one another. "Why are they after you?" Robin repeated—this time, more forcefully.

"Detention," Raven sputtered. "It's odd. But I think this whole school thing is a trap. I went into my detention room with Jinx and met Mad Mod there. Then they tried to hypnotize me and I got into several fights with them. Then they practically chased me around the school. Need I say more?"

Robin stroked his chin. "Think they're still around?"

"Duh! They're looking for me!"

"Then let's look for them!" Cyborg cracked his robotic knuckles.

***

"Where'd she go?" Jinx screamed in frustration.

"I don't know." Moddy mumbled.

"Yoohoo." a voice came from behind.

The villains looked up to see Raven floating upside down and holding an evil grin on her lips. "Looking for me?"

Jinx and Mad Mod got ready to fight Raven—her powers returned. Unfortunately for the villains, four shadows dropped in front of them. "I can think of four reasons why you don't want to capture Raven." the fearless leader roared.

Jinx and Mad Mod backed up—obviously surprised—and broke into a run. Robin won't let them get away. "Titans! **Chase them!**"

The teens obeyed their leader and ran after them. Raven held Cyborg in her arms while flying to catch up with the troublemakers. She eventually got in front of them and dropped Cyborg. Many students looked up from eating their lunch to see what was going on. "Guess who's being chased now?" Cyborg yelled, and stuck out his cannon. Mod and Jinx backed up and bumped into something. They saw Raven towering over them. "Looks like the hunters have become the hunted."

The other Titans soon arrived to take care of the situation. Later Jinx and Mad Mod were locked up in the van that would soon return them to jail. Raven walked up to them and looked inside at them. "Looks like you'll be in detention for a long time."

Jinx scrunched up her face in a way that would make you think she was a rabid animal and screeched in frustration. Mad Mod just cried.

The van soon went off to travel to its next destination. And the Titans stood victorious watching it drive away. "Can we go home? I'm tired of all this stupid school business."

Robin looked over to Raven. "Did you just whine about something?" Robin was surprised. Raven never whined about anything.

Raven sighed. "Sorry. Guess I'm just stressed." '_And I don't want to go to gym class_' she added mentally.

The bell rang for third hour. And they all left each other.

::Third Period: Spanish Class::

"Raven! Raven, wake up!" Mrs. Señora commanded.

"I've had a big day." Raven muttered, waking up. She was definitely tired. She wanted to sleep.

She stood awake throughout the entire lecture of AR, ER, and IR ending verbs. After the lecture, she worked with Starfire on the bookwork the class was assigned. It was weird how Starfire could almost speak Spanish better than English, but English was a harder language to speak anyway. "¡Hola, Raven!" Starfire chimed brightly.

"Hola, Starfire."

"¿Qué pasa?" Stafire inquired.

"No sé. Yo me soy cansada." Raven yawned and covered her mouth with her hand. "Did I say it right?"

Starfire just shrugged.

"Whatever."

"Raven, you have to say it in Spanish!" The Tamaranean informed.

"I don't know how to say 'whatever' in Spanish, Starfire."

::PE Class: The horror of all humanity::

Raven groaned as she entered the gym. '_Maybe I should just skip class...nah, boy wonder will get mad at me. Raven we have to keep a positive attitude. Raven, it can't be that bad. Raven, maybe you should try to behave._' she impersonated Robin's sayings to her. '_I'm the one who gathered the Teen Titans. I don't even know why I made him the leader. Oh yeah, I'm not the leader type. All well, Robin is a good leader, but very annoying sometimes._'

Raven walked outside into the bright sunshine. To be greeted by her stupid teacher, Mrs. Woodenburg. "WELCOME BACK TODAY, CLASS! TODAY WE ARE GOING TO PLAY A LITTLE GAME OF VOLLEYBALL! BUT FIRST, WE WILL RUN THE TRACK FOURTEEN TIMES!" Mrs. Woodenburg blew into her whistle and the students ran around the track. Raven was the last to go around because she was already exhausted from running earlier. Unfortunately, her teacher noticed this and came up to the young psychic. "Why are you last to run around the track today?"

Raven shrugged. "You know what I do to the last person who runs around the track right?" The husky woman asked. Raven shook her head—not paying attention or caring to what was being said. "You must do seventy-five push ups. START!" she blew her whistle and Raven got into position and started her push ups while everyone else played volleyball. Oh, how she despised her PE teacher. First, she tells Raven not to use her powers and acts obnoxious all day. On the second day, she whistles right in Raven's ears and hangs her up on the school flagpole. And now, now she is making Raven do push-ups while everyone else has fun playing volleyball. No one even did push ups before for being last on running the track, and she couldn't help if she was tired. Three strikes and you're out. The strikes were made and Raven didn't feel like dealing with this teacher anymore. She was tired, fatigued, her body ached from all the action, and she didn't have time to get anything to eat for lunch. It was a bad day. Raven wasn't going to take this anymore. She was way well at fifty push-ups when she stopped—unable to do anymore unless she wanted to strain herself. Mrs. Woodenburg walked over to Raven. "Why did you stop? You're not done."

Raven just inhaled deeply to calm herself. "I've had a big day. I just need a break, then I'll continue the other twenty-five."

"You'll continue now if you know what's good for you!" she yelled.

Raven stood up and looked at her teacher as if she had a bug crawling out of her nose. Mrs. Woodenburg returned the glare. "Could you not be so mean? I've had a very rough day and I would like to take my time with the push ups."

"I guess you want to be hung on the school flagpole again?" she placed her hands on her hips. Raven smirked and stared at her bulky teacher. "Not a bad idea..."

The school bell rang and all the students looked up again to see Mrs. Woodenburg hanging from the flagpole just like Raven did yesterday. The PE teacher looked mad yet knew there was no way she could get down. Raven (with her normal clothes on) stood in front of the flagpole and looked up at the hanging Mrs. Woodenburg.

Raven smirked and saluted.

'_Victory._' she thought.

The rest of the ride home was peaceful and Raven never felt better.

Whew! That's it for chapter 8! Finally, I'm done. That was a pretty long chapter wasn't it? I have returned from my vacation to St. Petersburg, Florida where my grandma lives. I live in Ft. Lauderdale, Florida, so it was like a three and a half-hour drive. As we were driving through Alligator Alley, I saw like over twenty alligators. Sadly, my dad couldn't see them because he was driving. Aww, poor Trigon! Yeah, I call my dad that and he has no idea who Trigon is. I also call my mom Arella. During my vacation, we went to the number one dinner show: Arabian Nights! It was really good! You should go there—especially if you like horses. And if you do go, get the VIP tour. It's great. I'm glad that I'm finally home since I missed my computer and my TV and my room and my refrigerator. I really get tired at staying at my grandma's house for a long time. The whole time I was there, I would just listen to my music, read Teen Titans GO!# 1-5 and Teen Titans# 8, 9, draw, and read some fanfiction that I printed out (SuNsHiNe10: Hopelessly Devoted, Demon of the Night: Like lovers Do, Sage of Story: Bring Me to Life, and AND: Knockin' on Raven's Door). I've got an idea, while waiting for me to update; how about you go read those stories. They are made by excellent authors who much surpass the skills of my own. Also look on my favorites list for an idea of great stories made by great people (fireruby, Legendmaker). Draikitha, I will read your Rurouni Kenshin stories when I get a chance. Thanks for being in my story. Raven and SaNgO MiStReSs, thank you also. Lastly, I know that my stories would get in some weird format with the font changing and everything and I'm sorry for that. I tried to fix it to the point where I felt so stressed because even I think it's annoying, and I have no Idea how to fix it. But at least you're reading the story, right? If anyone knows how I could fix this problem, please tell me. Thank you.

More reviews: To tell you the truth, I really didn't want you to review to my author letter because then you couldn't review for my story, but it doesn't matter.

****

Sakura of the Ninjitsu: Well, I'm back now! And yes, it did suck for my grandma to not have a computer, but you know, old people...

****

MyNameIsMud19524: Sorry to keep you hangin' dude! Glad you love the story.

****

Fox Slave: I wish I had fun at my grandma's. To tell you the truth, it was REALLY boring there.

****

The Sage Of Story: *screams* You are definetely one of the greatest authoresses ever! I was even reading the printed version of your story at my grandma's house. I also tried to analyze your writing style to see how I could improve mine. I hope that's alright with you. Terra should die...and she will! 

Raven: Nice to see you too, The Sage of Story.

Starfire: Yes! Very, very nice to see you!

Heh, Starfire and Raven...how can you live without them?

Beast boy: *reads the part about going into Raven's room* I don't like the mirror part, but okay! I'll do it! *Dashes off to Raven's room*

Raven: Hey! Where do you think you're going? *chases Beast boy*

Starfire: I am 1,010% adorable? I have thought that earth percentages do no go above 100%.

That's not necessarily true, Star. 

Starfire: Well thank you very much then. You may be as well as 2,020% nice! ^^

Thanks for the review, The Sage of Story!

****

Draikitha:Alright! Another Floridian! I'm so proud.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter because it took me a while to write. Also, **_PLEASE_** read my cousin's fanfiction called: The Kat From Hell**!** Please, I beg you all. This is her first story. Her author name is CRASH and PETRI. She is PETRIand her friend is CRASH. I know both of them and they can write pretty good. Remember, this is their first story, so please help them where they need it and send them some inspiration and kindness that you have sent me. And be warned, if anyone flames them, (Queen Tigris) you will not only be messing with them, but you'll be messing with me and I don't think anyone wants me angry. I'm scary when I'm angry, and if you don't believe me, ask my cousin! She knows EVERYTHING about me! So get going. What are you reading for? Stop reading this. It's over, done, kaput! Go read The Kat from Hell! Do it now. Hurry!

Raven: Serious issues.

Beast boy: *smiles* I'm cute.


	9. Homecoming Dance Havoc!

Hi, I'm back again. Now I'm going to answer some reviews…goody!

Draikitha: Whew, can't wait to go to Jacksonville! And yes, I liked the part in my story with u in it too.

im-suga-high: Um, you're welcome, I guess. Jump City is the city that the TT's live in and protect. Gotham city is where Batman is. So now you know that Jump City is actually correct and not some mistake. Just thought I'd let you know. ****

Dark Goku: Kewl name...DBZ forever!! I liked your little story things that you wrote to me. Are you gonna write anymore? Do you have any stories on FF.net? I'll try to read them if I get a chance, but usually, people should remind me or make me. I usually do things by force...a certain type, not the mean kind of force, that kind makes me angry. I mean for example, if someone wants me to e-mail them, they usually have to e-mail me first because I probably won't. I'm not the type of person who starts a conversation. So if you have any stories you want to make me read, just review me or e-mail me them. You can even tell me when you update the story. I have a feeling that you have no idea what I'm talking about and neither do I. Great, now we have something in common! You'll be in the last chapter.

Raven A. Star: Thank you for reviewing my cousin's story The Kat From Hell!. I can tell she appreciated them and I'm glad you like her story. Also, QT was very mean, but let us put the past behind us.

Carrot the LuvMachine: I know the last chappie didn't have much of Beast boy in it but I'll make up for it this chapter. I think I read some of your fics...um I think it was Heartless Shadows. Ooh!! You have a sequal for it?! I've got to read that!

The Drewfus: I'd love to put a classic villain like the Joker in this story but I only have about three more chapters to write before I'm done with this story, then it's off to the sequal! I'd love to use all of your ideas...really! Why are you looking at me like that? Stop it!! hides under her bed

mima57775: You must like to laugh. It's good for your health.

IamnottakingRAVENsname: Are you serious? I would have made your part shorter but I wanted to be nice. And I kinda planned it the way it was in the story. I thought it turned out pretty good. I love what you did to Jinx too! Good for you! I can't put you in a classroom meeting Raven, but I can put you in the cafeteria where home-coming dance is. Oops! I just spoiled what this chapter is going to be about. I'll see what I can do. You'll be like a guest star.

**Cloud Strife Omega: **looking at the QT head Uhh...maybe later. goes to the bathroom and throws up from seeing QT's face LOL! You can be in the last chapter.

BlackShield: There isn't going to be romance in this story. Just the occasional fluff between the Robin/Starfire/and June triangle thing. Also some BB/Rae fluff, but no romance. Not until the sequal anyway.

Fox Slave: Thanx! I like to party too! I'm a party animal.

BB: Hey! You took my quote!

So? Like I care. This party is pointless.

BB: Now you took Raven's quote...hey you just finished saying that you like parties!

I do. Raven doesn't.

Rae: This party is pointless.

chubbymonkey: I hate algebra too. I hate my algebra teacher. All she does is talk about German stuff since she' a German teacher too. She's not even German! I'm part German and I don't even speak the language. I'm also a mixture of other things. I'm practically a mutt. Doubt you'd care. Even I don't care. And I don't care about algebra either...wait! I have algebra homework! I didn't do it!!

Sakura of the Ninjitsu: Chores suck, don't they? I was pissed off at QT. That's why I yelled at her. You'd probably pee in your pants if you saw the look on my face when I first read her message to me. I was like "What the hell?!?!?!" Maybe I'll read your TT story when I get the chance to.

RavenSiriusBlack: LOL! Bowl full of prunes!

Showstopper: Yeah Raven was a little OOC in the last chapter, but she'll be more in character in this chapter. If two super villains were chasing you and you were temporarily disabled from any use of your powers, no matter how calm and collective you are, don't you think that you'll act a little out of character trying to come up with quick thought plans and trying to run and escape from them. That's kinda what happened then. She would do anything to escape. Plus I tried to keep the story funny and entertaining for you readers. I'm glad no one really cared about Raven's behavior in the last chapter. I went to Orlando to visit some friends. Orlando's really cool. I like the houses there a lot! We were looking at some of those big houses that I'd like to call mini-mansions and I would keep on pointing to the houses that I'd like to live in. My parents would go on and say how conceited I was. Thank you for reviewing my cousin's story and have a good day as well.

way2beme: You can be in the last chapter where I'm putting everyone else. Enjoy! I'll try to read some of your stories too.

TsukasaSIGN: Glad you liked the K2G thingy!

That was a lot! Whew, now that that's over, I just want to say that all of you who wanted to be in the story, you'll have to wait until the last chapter. It'll be a good one. I promise.

**SCHOOL WOES! – Homecoming Dance Havoc!**

The sun shone vividly through the light rain that was plummeting down to Jump City. Civilians (wow, big words for a small girl like me. I am small. I'm only 5 ft tall.) patiently walked through the light shower with no worry of lifting an umbrella over their heads to block the rain; instead they just let the light rain hit their heads. It was no heavy downpour after all. Small children ran around the city streets after being released from Jump City Elementary School. A loving mother runs up to a little blonde-haired boy and embraces him. The little boy giggles and hugs his mommy back saying, "Mommy, look what I made in school!" The mother gently places her son down as he digs into his backpack and pulls out a painting of him and his mom holding hands under a rainbow. The mother grasps the painting from her child's hands and observes the painting. She smiles and hugs him again. "You could be the next Picasso, Sean." she complimented, taking a hold of his hand and walking him to the car with her to take him home and treat his lovely work with some cookies and milk. While walking to the car, Sean asks his dear mother, "What's Picasso?" The mother laughs and responds, "A great artist...like you." The two walk to the car and hop in. A few moments later, they drive away home.

Robin stared outside the window of his dormitory. He took note of the pink/purple-ish clouds flying around in the comforting embrace of the orange sky. Several black birds flew in it's sanctuary and people in airplanes descended toward airports where their families were patiently waiting for them. Robin stared at the ocean. It was calm and gave him a relaxing feeling deep down in his gut. Some how he wanted to get away from it all. He wanted to get away from all of his worries and be like the ocean—calm, deep, beautiful, and gentle.

"Starfire, gimme the controller!" Beast boy whined, trying to take the video game controller out of the Tamaranean's mighty grasp.

"But Beast boy, it is my turn to play. You have already lost against Cyborg, so I must now avenge your defeat." she innocently replied.

Raven groaned. She was sleeping and was sprawled out on the couch. Beast boy and Starfire were practically sitting on her. At least Cyborg was nice enough to sit on the floor.

Beast boy pouted and let Starfire play while he watched. "Go Star! Go!" he cheered.

Cyborg grunted, "Shut up man. I'm tryin' to concentrate."

Raven groaned again and turned on her side. "Raven's out of it." the changeling pointed out, poking the back of her head.

"Leave her alone BB. She's had a rough day." Cyborg commanded.

"Tell me about it. She didn't even feel like going up to her room to sleep. She is definitely out of it."

Cyborg screamed. Starfire beat him. "How!? How!?" the android cried.

Starfire just shrugged her shoulders. "Rematch?"

"You on!" Cyborg chose a different character. They were all playing Soul Caliber 2. Cyborg changed from Mitsurugi to Yoshimitsu. Starfire yelped when she saw Yoshimitsu and said that he looked like those things in circuses called clowns. Starfire chose the character she had before which was Cassandra and they set the health to 200% and began. Starfire picked the level called Money Pit/Top Tier which looks like a small metal platform the color of gold that suspends above a pit filled with water and treasure at the bottom. As soon as the battle began Yoshimitsu did that move that makes him jump on his sword. Starfire screamed saying how creepy that was as she made Cassandra slash her sword violently, but to no avail. Yoshimitsu kept on jumping on Cassandra stabbing her with his sword upon landing. Beast boy smiled. "How could anyone jump on their sword like a pogo stick?"

"It's just a videogame BB. It doesn't have to make sense." Cyborg replied.

Starfire yelped with each blow that rained down upon her. "I cannot hit the one who is jumping on his sword!" Starfire finally managed to hit Yoshimitsu and make him fall off his sword but as soon as Yoshimitsu landed, he used his finishing move called Turning Suicide and beat Cassandra. "Oh yeah! Who's the man!!" Cyborg stood up and cheered himself on.

"My turn, my turn, my turn, my turn!" the vegetarian hopped up and down repeatedly.

Robin finally walked into the room holding four tickets in his hand. "Hey guys. Chilling?"

"You bet." Cyborg slammed his fingers on the controller.

Robin looked around for the fourth Titan. He only saw three. "Where's Raven?" he asked.

"She is sleeping over here." Starfire stated, pointing to the couch she was sitting on. "Do you want me to awaken her?"

"That would be a good idea." Beast boy smirked.

"Heh, just be careful that she doesn't blow up on you!"

Starfire trembled. She would not want to get on the telepath's bad side, but she tried to wake her anyway. Raven groaned and slowly opened her amethyst eyes. "Wha...?"

"Please do not be upset Raven. Robin has ordered to awaken you." Starfire pleaded.

Raven nodded, sat up and stretched. While she was stretching, she got in Beast boy's way and he couldn't see the t.v. "Raven! I can't see!" he screamed. She just looked at him. "Well, that's an improvement, isn't it?" she said, moving away still yawning.

Beast boy was able to just see Cyborg throw him off the edge. "Nnnnnooooooooo!! Why?! Why?!?!?! What have we done wrong Yunsung?!"

"Oh quit your whining." The android commanded. Raven looked into Robin's hand. "What is that?"

Robin took one ticket from his hand and placed it in Raven's. "Homecoming dance tickets."

Cyborg jumped up. "Did I hear _dance_?"

"Sure did."

Beast boy flipped over the couch and fell on his butt. Then he got up and ran over to Robin.

"Graceful." Raven commented on Beast boy's performance.

But Beast boy just ignored Raven and asked Robin for a ticket. Robin proudly handed the shapeshifter a homecoming dance ticket. "Enjoy BB." Beast boy grasped the ticket in his fingers and stared at it like he was starving and was about to eat it. Then he laughed. "I'll enjoy it alright...MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Raven placed her hand on her hips. "Okay...just when you thought he couldn't get any more freakier..."

Beast boy snapped out of his mad state. "What?! I am _not_ freaky!"

"Well, could've fooled me." Raven shrugged.

An anger vein appeared on the green teen's forehead but it soon disappeared when little hearts flew around his eyes. "Raven," he blushed and made circles on the floor with his foot.

"What?" she looked at him in the eyes.

"Um," he turned beat red. "Will you go to the dance with me as a da-da-da-da-da—"

Raven finished for him, "Date?"

Beast boy nodded his head up and down violently. Robin and Cyborg covered their mouths, trying not to snicker.

Raven just thought. "Hmm...this could be a hard one...I really don't want to break your heart but..."

Robin and Cyborg burst out laughing.

Beast boy's knees wobbled. '_She's gonna say no, isn't she?_'

"...fine."

'_She's gonna hate me forever._'

Robin and Cyborg stopped laughing and stared in shock. "Huh?"

"I said, Fine!" she shouted. "I have nothing else better to do and if Jinx is there, I can get even. I wouldn't call it a date though."

Beast boy grabbed Raven's hands and danced around the living room, spinning and twirling about. "Beast boy! You're holding my hands!" Beast boy laughed. "I know! Isn't it great?"

"I'm getting dizzy!" Beast boy just continued to laugh. Robin and Cyborg were still in shock. It took a few seconds, but they started laughing at Beast boy again. Starfire finally said something. "I have not said anything in a while...Robin, we are going together also, correct?" Robin smiled and held her hand. "Definitely!"

"Wait a minute, I don't have anyone to go out with!" Cyborg whined.

"Pity...for...you." Raven added while still being spun around by her bubbly friend.

"Don't you have Sarah to go with?" (Sarah is in the Teen Titans GO! comic issue number 3. She was also in one of the old Teen Titan comics but I don't remember which one) Robin asked.

A light bulb appeared on the android's head. "You're right! I'll go call her now!" Cyborg rushed over to the T-phone (T-phone can either stand for Titan phone of Telephone cuz they both start with T. Get it? Ha ha ha ha...c'mon, laugh! people throw overripe tomatoes at troubled-ego That's it! Go pokEball! troubled-ego throws a pokEball and troubled-ego's mini me comes out Attack the audience! t-e's mini me attacks t-e instead Darn you Salazar!! (Sorry, spur of the moment kinda thing. Nightingale: Wierdo.)) and dialed Sarah's number. "C'mon baby, answer." A few moments later and Cyborg finally hears something.

_Hi, this is Sarah! I'm not home right now so if you could leave a message, that would be really sweet of you. Thanks! _

A beep was heard and Cyborg left his message. He walked back to his friends. "She wasn't home!" he cried. "Do not worry dear Cyborg, I am sure that you will find someone to go with on this pleasant evening dance!" Starfire slung her arm around the metallic teen's shoulders and smiled.

Beast boy finally stopped twirling himself and Raven about and he wavered as he tried to walk while Raven just collapsed onto the floor. "The room...it's spinning. My brain is on fire...Help me...I can't feel my eyes...Paramedics...I feel ill...hiccup"

Beast boy walked over to Raven like a drunk and helped her up. They both stumbled over to the couch where they fell down. "If we ever do dance, please tell me that's not how you plan to do it."

"Righty on!" he said.

Raven smacked him on the head. Robin, as well as everyone else in the room, just blinked.

"Well," Robin began. "Guess we better be getting ready."

Everybody left to get changed.

**::Beast Boy's room::**

"What ever shall I wear?" Beast boy thought a loud. He rummaged through his messy closet to look for a nice suit to bring to the dance. "I know I have at least one suit in here!" He kept digging through clothes, toys, cards, and other stuff until he finally found something. "Yes! I found it!" he gasped, taking the purple tux out of the closet. His goofy smile spread all over his face.

**::Cyborg's room::**

"How can I fit in this!?" he shouted while trying to put his suit pants on. "I don't even know why I have this stuff. It's so tight!" Cyborg struggled to button his shirt. "Stupid big shoulders," he grumbled. "How come their so big anyway?!?" Cyborg walked out of his room and met Robin, Starfire, and Beast boy by the stairs.

"Nice suit Cy." complimented his leader. Cyborg smiled, "You don't think it looks a little big on me, do you?"

Robin shook his head. "Nah, it's fine."

Robin was wearing the same black tux that he had worn to the prom with Kitten when he was forced to go. Starfire wore her same pink dress, and did she look good! Beast boy was looking spunky in a rather purple tux. Why purple? Everyone was commenting each other on their outfits until footsteps were heard. Coming down stairs was Raven wearing a beautiful blue dress. The teens awed while Beast boy just gawked. The dress was somewhat of a turtle-neck and was sleeveless. It had large slits on the side going from the bottom of the dress to the waist. She also wore matching knee-high boots and elbow-high gloves with holes cut where the forefinger and thumb came out so that those two fingers were not covered and you can see Raven's black nail polish (This is the same exact outfit that Raven wears in the Teen Titans comics and I'm not talking about the old ones. I'm talking about the new Teen Titans comics, and most certainly not Teen Titans GO. In issue number eight, look on the cover. It just shows Raven with the same outfit that I had just described. Picture that, except without the cloak. There you have it! That's exactly what it looks like).

"What," Raven looked at the team. "You've never seen me wear a dress before?"

Starfire squealed and ran up to Raven to give her a big bear hug. Raven made the sound of a bagpipe that was being stomped on. Starfire just giggled, "You look so wonderfully wonderful, Raven! I must say that you look quite _"pimped out"_." The boys laughed after hearing Starfire use the slang term. Raven just winced and tried to fake a smile. "That's...very nice Star...can't breathe..." Starfire finally noticed Raven's face beginning to match the color of her dress and released her. "Sorry dear Raven." Starfire apologized. The pacifist took several deep breaths. "That's okay." The boys just looked on and smiled.

"So," Robin started. "Are we all ready to go?"

"Born ready!" screamed the shapeshifter as he punched the air.

"Then let's go!"

**::At the High School Cafeteria::**

The Teen Titans step on through and saw the surrounding of teens having a great time. Friends hung out and chatted near the punch bowl, the DJ scratched his records to make a cool mix, and couples danced, letting the music guide them. Robin grabbed Starfire's hand. "Would you like to dance?" Starfire was about to answer but someone vaguely familiar interrupted her.

"I'd love to."

The five titans spun around and saw June dressed in a sleeveless white dress with matching high-heel shoes. June smiled wickedly and grabbed Robin's hand. Before he could object, he had been dragged to the dance floor. Starfire's eyes burned with mad fury. Cyborg, Beast boy, and Raven quavered and backed away from the Tamaranean who looked like she was about to explode. Starfire stomped up to the crowd of dancing teens to search for her enemy dancing with her love. Raven stood next to Beast boy and tapped him on the shoulder. Beast boy turned his head toward Raven's.

"What?" he asked.

Raven pointed to Starfire in the crowd.

"Oh, that. She's gonna hurt someone."

Cyborg leaned over toward the telepath and shapeshifter. "Should we stop her or stay out of this?"

Raven exchanged glances with her comrades before shrugging her shoulders.

Starfire pushed a random couple aside to march through the crowd. "Hey!" they shouted. Starfire just growled and continued to stomp on. There she saw them. They were dancing nearest to the DJ. June was holding him close while Robin was looking around nervously like he was a fox about to be hunted. Starfire could feel herself breathe fire. She slowed her pace, smiled, and gently tapped on June's shoulder. June stopped dancing and spun around.

"May I cut in?" Starfire politely inquired.

Robin pulled at his collar.

June looked at Robin, then at Starfire. "Maybe later kid." she turned around and continued dancing with Robin who was completely out of step.

Starfire narrowed her eyes and grunted. Her emerald eyes lit up like the sun as she ground her teeth together. She tried to hold her anger in and wondered how Raven could accomplish such a hard task. Starfire knew that she was about to explode and if she killed June in front of Robin, he wouldn't be very happy about that. With no more options running through her head, she stomped away and sat next to the other three titans. She had her arms crossed over her chest and seemed to make a fairly good impression of Raven when she is upset. The three titans would have sworn that they saw steam coming out of Starfire's nose and a furnace burning in her eyes.

"Uh, want some punch, Star?" Beast boy sheepishly asked.

Starfire shot her head over to Beast boy's direction. She gave him an evil death glare and a ferocious growl. Her head had grown ten-times it's normal size and her mouth opened to the size of a killer whale's. She roared. Beast boy screamed and jumped up on Raven's lap. The telepath blushed and pushed him off. Cyborg and Raven each got up from their seats and bolted across the room. Beast boy got off the floor and followed closely behind. Starfire sat and day-dreamed about what she would do once Robin was freed of wicked queen June. She pictured a wonderful scenery of the beach. The waves crashed onto the sand. Robin and Stafire spun around, dancing. The boy wonder lift Starfire off her feet and twirled around while holding her up. Starfire laughed and giggled with delight, as did Robin. He placed her back on the sand and they stood there together hand-in-hand watching the sunrise together. Robin held the Tamaranean in a gentle embrace as he inched his face closer to hers...

"Hey! Want to dance?" some nerd boy asked Starfire.

She snapped out of her blissful trance. He interrupted the best part!

The nerd asked her again, "Do you want to dance with me?"

Starfire growled and kicked the kid so far that he flew across the room and landed in the punch bowl. "I'll never get a girl at this rate." he sobbed while the other kids pointed and laughed.

Starfire tried to continue her day-dream but it would not come back so she thought of wonderful things to do to June. Starfire pictured herself as a chibi in a bulldozer running over a screaming chibi June. Next, she visioned tying a heavy boulder to chibi June's foot and pushing her off a cliff with a river a the bottom. After that, she pictured her chibi self giving chibi June a parachute pack without a parachute when skydiving. Starfire giggled. Oh, the possibilities. She rubbed her hands together evilly as she prepared to think of the worst thing to do to June. The last vision was of chibi Starfire giving chibi June and hamburger, but lo and behold, the hamburger had no ham...er beef. Chibi June screams her head off as Starfire laughs insanely. In reality, that's exactly what the young Tamaranean was doing. Some people began to get scared and moved away from the laughing girl. Starfire just continued to laugh like a maniac.

Raven, Cyborg, and Beast boy were now sitting at the other side of the room. A girl came from the crowd and sat next to the Teen Titan telekinetic(that has a good ring to it. Teen Titan telekinetic. You could put that in a rap song or something. Raven: gets a frying pan and whacks troubled-ego on the head with it troubled-ego: I lose more brain cells that way... falls down unconscious).

"Hey, I know you!" the girl says out of nowhere.

Raven looks at the girl. "Hey, you're the person from gym class! Raven, right?"

Raven(2) smirked, "Of course, how can you forget your own name?"

Beast boy peeked over Raven's shoulder. "Who's the cutie?"

"Raven." stated the dark girl.

"Isn't she Raven?" Beast boy asked pointing to the Teen Titan Raven.

Raven2 said, "Yes, but my name is Raven too."

"Oh."

Raven smacked her forehead. "Took you long enough."

Beast boy pouted, "Hey I'm not that good at thinking like everyone else. I'm special!" he smiled.

Raven2 smiled back. "He's funnier in person."

Cyborg looked at who Beast boy and Raven were talking to. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Raven!" Beast boy and Raven shouted simultaneously.

"Really?"

Raven2 nodded. "Is that such a surprise?"

All three titans shrugged.

"Hey, Raven and I are gonna go dance now. We'll see you later!" Beast boy grabbed Raven's wrist and ran off to the crowd. Cyborg and Raven2 could hear Raven yelling, "I never said I wanted to dance! Beast boy!"

"It's not that bad." Beast boy commented.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Says you."

Beast boy took hold of the pacifist's right hand and placed his right hand on Raven's waist.

Raven groaned, "Did you have to come here when the slow songs play?" She felt uncomfortable in this position. Beast boy grinned. "How'd you know? I always wanted to try a slow song. You're the best one to dance with. Now, put your left hand around my neck."

Raven grinned. "So I can strangle you?"

The vegetarian rolled his eyes, "Very funny Rae. C'mon, don't you want to dance?"

Raven stood silent for a moment.

"What?"

In the distance, standing near the punch bowl was Jinx. She just stood there innocently like noting was about to happen. "Let's dance over this way." Raven commanded. She thought if Beast boy and her danced over, Jinx wouldn't notice her coming. What a perfect plan! She'll just seem to work undercover. Beast boy and Raven danced over toward Jinx. Beast boy didn't notice the shady girl's rival because he was so busy dancing with Raven. Raven on the other hand was too preoccupied thinking about killing Jinx to enjoy anything. Well, not like she cared anyway.

Starfire watched the crowd and saw Beast boy and Raven dancing. It was incredibly adorable! She wished that her and Robin would be doing something like that. But no, June just had to take her fun away! '_She will suffer._' Starfire thought.

"Isn't this relaxing?" Beast boy asked his "date".

"Whatever," came a monotonous voice.

Beast boy quirked a brow. "What do you mean, _whatever_?"

Raven didn't answer him.

She waved to Raven2 and she walked through the crowd to Raven.

"What is it?" she asked.

Raven whispered, "You like Beast boy, right? So why don't you dance with him a bit?"

"I don't dancing." Raven2 pouted.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Gimme a break." she smirked, walking away.

Beast boy looked into the distance and mentally kicked himself. '_What did I do this time?!_'

He saw Raven2 looking at him. Beast boy smiled. '_Better make the best of it._' and they started dancing. Raven stood next to Jinx and stared into the crowd. She saw Beast boy and Raven2 dancing and just had to smile.

"I knew I'd see you here." Jinx commented.

Raven nodded. "Ditto"

"What do you want to do?"

Raven glanced at her rival. "Same as you. Question, how'd you get out of jail so quick?"

Jinx shut her eyes and smirked. "I'm in a bond with Slade, remember? He bails all of us out."

"So Mod's out too."

"Not really. Slade didn't feel like wasting time and/or money to free the old lunatic."

Raven nodded again. "I understand."

They were silent for a moment until Jinx spoke up again, "Are we gonna finish this now or later?!"

Raven jumped back, surprising some people, and got into a fighting position. "You read my mind."

Jinx made a fighting pose too. Soon they were pacing around in a circle while people gathered to watch. "You most certainly made a lot of trouble! Slade told me that himself." Jinx informed.

"Where is Slade?" the telepath quizzically inquired.

Jinx smirked evilly. "You'll find out soon enough." she snapped her fingers.

Right on queue, Gizmo and Mammoth jumped out of nowhere followed by Dr. Light and Cinderblock.

Raven gasped.

Cyborg jumped up and saw Cinderblock running for him. "What the hell is goin' on a this school?!?!" he yelled before bracing himself for impact.

June and Robin finished dancing since Starfire pretty much lunged herself at June being able to not take it anymore. Robin noticed the HIVE, Dr. Light, and Cinderblock. "Woah! Starfire, stop fighting June! Starfire!!" He tried to pull Starfire off of June until June kicked Starfire off of her.

"Robin, what on earth is going on?" June asked.

Robin took her by the wrist and pointed to the exit. "Run."

June listened and ran for the exit along with many other teenagers that only came for a good time.

Beast boy looked over to Raven2. "You have to get out of here now. It's too dangerous! The exit's that way." he shouted, pointing to the exit.

Raven2 nodded and hugged Beast boy. "Thanks for helping me to have a great time." After that, she left and waved to the green teen before reaching the exit.

"Your welcome." Beast boy whispered right before changing form into a pterodactyl and flying to Dr. Light.

Jinx held Raven in a tight head-lock. Raven squirmed to get loose. She stomped on the pink-haired witch's foot making her scream out in pain. Raven then mentally hurled the punch bowl at Jinx's head. "Crap!" she screamed. "That was a new dress!" She hurled herself onto Raven but the Azarathian dodged out of the way. Unfortunately, Raven slipped on the spilled punch and came crashing down.

Robin whacked Mammoth with his Bo staff but nothing happened. The red-haired giant snapped Robin's weapon in two and lift the boy wonder up by his jacket. "Hey, this is an expensive suit!" Robin argued whilst punching and kicking the air. Gizmo backed up into Mammoth.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Mammoth shouted.

Gizmo snorted, "Not my fault, pea-brain! I'm trying to fight this alien Amazon!" Gizmo screamed as her just barely dodged another starbolt from the furious Tamaranean warrior princess.

"Leave...Robin...alone!" with each word, Starfire hurled another starbolt. Two of the projectiles hit Gizmo's robotic spider legs and he came crashing down.

"I'm not picking on him!" Gizmo crawled away while Starfire was preoccupied with Mammoth.

**POW!** Mammoth came crashing down with a heavy blow to the head. Robin was held in Starfire's arms as she floated toward the ground, finally releasing him. "Whew, thanks Star!" The alien smiled. "I am glad that I could help."

Beast boy scratched Dr. Light again but still missed. "Maybe you'll need some light to help you see where you're hitting!" Dr. Light suggested while throwing several balls. When the balls fell to the floor, they emitted a bright, blinding light. Beast boy was dazed. Dr. Light then threw an energy wave of light that would have hit Beast boy if Robin didn't mess up Dr. Light's aim by throwing a freeze disk to keep Dr. Light frozen in his tracks. "You okay, Beast boy?" Robin asked. Beast boy grabbed his head and stumbled toward Robin. "I can see clearly why Raven likes the dark."

Speaking of Raven, she was just recovering from a blow to the head bit a support beam that Jinx cursed and made it fall on Raven. All the pacifist could see was blurry. A tap on the shoulder she felt and she turned around to be dealt another punch. She flew toward the snack table. Jinx went after her and smashed Raven's head into a cake, so Raven countered by using a move that Starfire taught her. She wrapped her legs around Jinx's waist and flipped her over to send her crashing into a platter of vegetables. Cinderblock was sent flying to the table Jinx and Raven were on. Raven noticed Cinderblock coming and jumped out of the way just in time. Unfortunately for Jinx, she was crushed under Cinderblock's weight. Raven looked up to see Cyborg and Starfire with their fists extended foreword. Each of them had a smirk of victory. Beast boy ran up to Raven and gave her a hug.

"You're hugging me!" Raven groaned.

Beast boy only ignored her. "Are you okay?!"

Raven released herself, much to Beast boy's disappointment. "I was a moment ago."

Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin walked up to Raven and Beast boy.

"Is everyone taken out?" Raven inquired.

"Yup!" Starfire squealed.

Cyborg looked at Robin. "What about Gizmo?"

Robin shook his head. "No need to worry. I've got him tied up."

"Now what do we do?" Beast boy asked.

Robin narrowed his masked eyes. "We go see who's behind all this. I'm tired of all this craziness and insanity! We're going to the principal's office!"

The titans nodded.

"Shouldn't we get changed first?" Raven asked.

"Good idea." After changing into their regular battle attire, the Teen Titans raced to the principal's office. Robin politely knocked first. When no answer came, he got Cyborg to punch the door down. The titans stampeded to the principal's desk to see the tall chair turned around so that they only see the back of it.

Robin slammed his fist on the desk. "Tell me! _What_ is going on here!!"

A voice was heard coming from the chair. "You tell me Robin."

The chair turned around to reveal...

Oooooohhhhh! Cliffhanger extraordinaire! Who is this guy? Is the principal behind that chair or someone else? Find out what happens in the SCHOOL WOES! finale! Only two more chapters left! The next chapter is action packed and the one after should be full of laughs. Don't miss either of them!

**Robin:** Grrrr!

**Cyborg:** Robbie's got some serious issues...

**Raven:** Whatever.

**Beast boy**: I'm intelligent!

**Starfire:** My head hurts.

**troubled-ego:** I'm going home now! runs away


	10. Identity Revealed

Blah, blah, blah! I know, I should be studying for my algebra test but I just don't feel like it right now. Screw algebra! I'm gonna write!

****

BlackShield: Dude! Hasn't anyone told you that you shouldn't type in capitals?! It's like you're yellin' at me. I just put chapter 9 up just recently and I'm typing this one as fast as I can. Also, with the whole Queen Tigris incident, you'd think people would be a bit nicer. Don't worry about my cliffhangers, worry about your patience. When I review people, sometimes I say, "Update Soon!" but I also say, "Take your time!" and even if I do tell them to update soon, I only say that because I have nothing else to write. But I actually want them to take their time so that they can work magic in their writing. Anyway, next time try not to use capitals like that. I'm not sure if you actually wanted to yell at me or not, but I'm just telling you to be careful. That's all

****

Sakura of the Ninjitsu: Soul Calibur is a great game, but I never played it before. I have Soul Calibur 2 and Kilik is my number one character. He's so hot!!

Raven: bashes t-e on the head with a fish Get your head out of the gutter.

Anyway, the QT comments were just plain hilarious and I will try to read your story when I get a chance to. I've just been so busy lately since there's only one month of school left and I'm trying to finish SCHOOL WOES! before summer. Don't say that your story isn't as good as someone else's because everyone has their own style of writing and their own life experiences and inspirations to go along with it. I'm sure that you are a great authoress! I'm glad that I'm your favorite author. It makes me so flattered. When I first wrote SCHOOL WOES! I never expected it to be so good. I have about over 200 reviews! Thanks to all of you guys, you made my writing experiences a whole lot enjoyable!

****

The Drewfus: Are you saying that BB's gay? Just asking. I think I'll try to read your story too.

****

Raven A. Star: I've been saying over a thousand times that I was making a sequel to SCHOOL WOES! But don't worry about it. How can I not make a sequel. If you wanna find out more about it and what it's called, go to my bio. My cousin said that she will update when she goes to her aunt's house(it's in the neighborhood). Her dad won't let her go on the computer.

****

Showstopper: That Starfire kicking nerd kid scene was a little random idea that just popped into my head. I have ways of putting the plot together. That's why I have a sequel coming up.

****

IamnottakingRAVENsname: You're probably mad at me for not AIMing you. I've been busy writing this chapter and I might be pretty busy writing the last two. I really thought it would be a good idea to have you hugging Beast boy since you like him so much and I'm glad you liked it!

****

Maria: So you're a friend of Sakura? Any friend of Sakura the Ninjitsu is a friend of mine. You're new here too? Well, hope you enjoy your stay. Sit down and be cozy. I'm glad you enjoyed my story. Did you read all of the chapters? If you didn't, that's okay, take your time and enjoy. -

****

Carrot the LuvMachine: More BB/Rae cuteness in my sequel when it comes out! I'm glad that you read it in school—that's like just about the perfect place to read it since your in the atmosphere of the most evillest place in the world! I'm making up words now. I'll try to read the sequel to Heartless Shadows when I get a chance because I really, really, really, really want to! Beast boy Yasha sounds like a pretty funny story, so I'll read that too.

One more important message for you people...I FINALLY GOT MY BRACES OFF!!! REJOICE!!! I'm soooooo happy! It felt so weird too! I'm glad it's over. I feel like I'm wearing dentures though because my teeth are so straight, it's like their not even real! I have to go back to the orthodontist to get my retainers next week. Now let's get this party started!!

Raven: Hi, I'm Raven, but right now you can call me disclaimer. Troubled-ego does not own the Teen Titans even though she draws really good pictures in the middle of algebra class.

troubled-ego: You forgot to mention that I make my own comics!

Raven: No one cares that you're making a SCHOOL WOES! comic.

troubled-ego: playing with her fingers I care...

****

SCHOOL WOES!-Identity Revealed

The seat turned around to reveal...

an old man with long white hair and a long beard and mustache, smirking. Robin stood his ground. Something didn't feel right. "So you're the principal, huh?"

The old man pointed to the nameplate on his desk. "Principal Wilson to be exact."

Robin looked at the principal dead in the eyes. In a flash of light the principal was lying on the floor while Robin recovered from his attack. The principal was holding one side of his face. The Titans looked at Robin, then at Principal Wilson. The elderly man released his hand from his face; his façade. Four of the teens gasped. Once the mask was chipped away, they could clearly see the mask of...

"Slade!" Robin screamed. "Just as I thought!"

Slade stood up and peeled the rest of his mask off. "You're a very clever boy, Robin. I knew that I could only fool you for so long." Slade began to take his suit off revealing the regular attire of Slade's uniform.

Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast boy decided it would be the best to remain silent and keep their attention focused on their opponent.

"Why did you do this?!" the boy wonder spat.

Slade softly cackled, "Maybe I wanted to lure you into a trap and take you out one by one."

"Innocent children are here in this school! You could have hurt them!!"

Slade cocked his head. "Why would I care? Listen boy, I planned this ever since you defeated me. I captured the real school board and took over the school myself. I hired new teachers and convinced the older ones that I was the new principal. From then on, I made a letter and sent it to your tower. On the first day, I just observed what was going on through cameras in the school. You seemed to already be having trouble with peer-pressure, classes, and paints— "

Raven interrupted for a moment. "Wait, you wouldn't happen to put some cameras in the girls' locker room, would you?"

Slade seemed amused. "I am a man...of course I did."

Raven's eyes widened to the size of beach balls. She tried to lunge at him but Cyborg and Beast boy held her back. "Bastard!" she yelled. Starfire powered up her starbolts and gave Slade a look that could kill.

Slade chuckled. "From where I left off, I decided to wait for the perfect time to start the torturing. I decided to first allow the HIVE to attend the school and put them in a class or two that the Titans would be in. I made Raven and Jinx get into a fight and they were forced to visit me. I sent Raven to detention the next day to get rid of the most powerful Titans first. I hired Mad Mod and Jinx to hypnotize and dispose of her."

Raven screamed again, "You sick, delusional, twisted, son of a bit—"

"Ah-ah-ah," Slade waved his finger. "No profanity in school. Anyway, that failed much to my disappointment. So I scheduled the Homecoming dance to see if I could get rid of you all at once. I let you have your fun before I released the trouble. Sadly, you defeated the HIVE along with Dr. Light and Cinderblock. I was surprised at that. You have gotten a lot stronger than from the last time we had met. Now, I'll just have to take all of you on myself. It's so hard to find good help these days...and a perfect apprentice." he gleamed.

Robin grit his teeth and clenched his fists. "I'll _never_ be your apprentice!"

"Such need for aggression my dear Robin?" Slade teased. He seemed to smile behind that metal mask of his. "I'm done with my little monologue. Would you like to say anything?"

Robin snorted and held a button on one of his belt pockets. "Three words Slade," he flipped the button open and pulled a small metal cylinder out of the pocket. "Teen Titans, GO!" with that, Robin pulled one end of the cylinder until it became a long Bo staff. He launched himself toward the mighty villain, as did his teammates.

Robin slammed his staff down to hit Slade, but his opponent dodged causing Robin to slam the staff only on the floor. Robin mentally cursed and countered with a horizontal swing of his staff. It was once again dodged as Slade hopped back but soon tripped when Beast boy, in snake form, coiled his body around Slade's legs. Beast boy hissed and stuck his tongue out. Slade growled and flipped back to his feet, grabbed Robin's staff, and pried the snake off of him. Next Slade slapped Robin in the face with his own staff. Robin flew back into Starfire's arms. Slade laughed as he threw five electric balls from his utility belt. Only Titan hit by one was Cyborg. Raven ran up to him to see if the android was alright.

"Starfire," Robin whispered. "Can you distract Slade?"

"Yes, I will try." Starfire then let Robin down on his feet and flew around Slade. He tried to kick her with his long legs but Starfire was swift in the air. Raven grasped a bowling trophy from the desk and hurled it to Slade. He knocked it out of the air. Starfire tried hitting him with some of her starbolts but Slade would run, roll, and dodge. Robin threw a bird-a-rang at his opponent cutting open his shoulder.

"Aargghh!!" Slade skid across the floor and landed on his side. He clutched his bleeding shoulder in pain. The Titans surrounded him.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Are you gonna call it quits?"

"Or are you going to try and keep fighting?" Cyborg asked.

"You might wanna give up." Beast boy suggested.

"Because you can't win." Raven added.

"Please turn yourself over now." Starfire commanded.

Slade narrowed his one eye. The Teen Titans inched closer and the more near they came to him, the louder Slade would chuckle. "I think he's lost it." Beast boy commented. Slade laughed even louder.

"What's so funny!?" roared the Boy Wonder.

Slade did not move. "You think that I have been defeated by the likes of a few children?! I'm not as weak as you think. The battle will not end this soon. The teens cocked their eyebrows. Unbeknownst to them, Slade pushed a button on his glove behind his back. Panels in the walls flipped open to reveal many robot drones. Some the Titans were familiar with. Others looked like robotic spiders with four legs and a single red eye in the center of their almond shaped heads. The Teen Titans spun around to take a look at their new army of opponents. There was a whirring noise behind them. They turned back around to see a clear window-like barrier separating them from Slade—who now stood up and watched. Cyborg and Robin began to pound on the window.

"Fools. That won't work. The outer covering of the window is thick two layers of plastic on each side while the middle consists of six layers of glass. You won't break it," Slade laughed. "Especially with my drones after you. Turn around."

The teens listened and saw that they were surrounded on all sides. They crowded closer together; bracing themselves to unleash their full potential to beat the horde of robots that Slade had unveiled upon them.

"You can't win. You can try, but you'll fail. It's not too late to turn back now. Robin, become my apprentice and we shall rule the world together! Whaddya say?" Slade pressed his hand against the window.

Robin didn't look back at Slade. "Not a chance. I'm with the team."

Slade nodded. "So be it. _Attack!_" he commanded.

::Commercial::

(Why is there a commercial? We need some humor in this chapter.)

Beast boy: Knock Knock!

Raven: Who's there?

Beast boy: Nobody.

Raven: sighs Nobody who?

Beast boy: Nobody knows! laughs

Announcer Person: Are you tired of people knocking on your door and bothering you every second?

Raven: Is this thing one of those stupid infomercials??

AP: Are you tired of your boyfriend acting like a jerk?

Raven: Uhh, he's not my boyfriend. I don't even like him!

AP: Uh-huh, sure. Anyway, would you like to figure out how to get rid of this house hold pest?

Raven: Why not?

AP: All you have to do is call: 1-800-GET-THIS-PSYCHO-LUNATIC-AWAY-FROM-ME-BECAUSE-HE-IS-ANNOYING-THE-CRAP-OUT-OF-ME-AND-I-WANT-HIM-TO-LEAVE-AS-SOON-AS-POSSIBLE!

Raven: Is this a real phone number?

AP: No, it isn't but just call within three seconds and we'll give you our Beast boy repellent spray!

Raven: This is so stupid.

AP: Yes, it is! But order now and we'll give it to you free for only $99.99 plus tax!!

Raven: Wait a minute, you just said it was free.

AP: Yes I did! Get your free Beast boy underwear collection for only $19.95!

Raven: But you were just selling Beast boy repellent!

AP: Is this Robin speaking?

Raven: No! This is Raven.

AP: Oh, Raven from _That's So Raven_!

Raven: blink Okay, this commercial is getting stupid! I'm outta here!

AP: Remember, just call our hotline within one second and we'll give you a free family vacation to the sun!

Beast boy: Kewl! I wanna go! dials number

(Later...)

Beast boy is on fire in the sun

Beast boy: I think I'm getting a little crispy. **X-X**

Snickers Guy: Stupidity. Another sign of hunger. Don't let this happen to you! Grab a Snickers!

:: end commercial::

(I know, it was stupid.)

The robots all charged at the same time. They jumped the Teen Titans and were now pounding them. Suddenly, starbolts began flying out of the crowd along with a blue beam, and bird-a-rangs. Robots broke apart when a familiar black aura surrounded them and a green bull pounded several robots against a wall. "Let's finish this!!!" Robin screamed. He ran up to a drone and sliced its arm off with a bird-a-rang, then he kicked it into one of the spider drones. A laser scratched against Robin's arm and he yelled in pain. It was one of those spider things. They shoot lasers! Robin hopped on some of them like stepping-stones as he made his way to another drone. 

Cyborg tossed robotic body parts and shot his sonic cannon at a few spiders. One of them jumped on his back and shot him. Cyborg screamed and slammed his back against a wall to squish it. Next, he raised his fists high in the air and slammed them onto the floor causing a mini earthquake and shattering the drones standing in his path. "All of you robo-dorks are gonna get fried!" Cyborg smashed two spiders together. "How ya doin' Rae?"

Raven just finished chopping a drone in half with her index finger. She blew on it as if she was blowing off a gun and jumped out of the way to avoid some incoming lasers from the spiders. "Better than you." she panted. Cyborg flipped a drone over that was behind him. "Really?"

"Definitely." Raven smirked. She levitated as her hands and eyes glowed a dangerous black. The aura surrounded two spiders and made them shoot the drones around them. When Raven was finished possessing the spiders and clearing out all of the drones around her and Cyborg, she mentally smashed the both of them together. "Beat that."

Cyborg smirked while charging his sonic cannon. "Watch me."

Beast boy had just finished scrapping two drones and prepared to finish the four spiders around him. He transformed into a crocodile so big that it would make Steve Erwin say, "Crikey!" Beast boy opened his massive jaws and prepared to clamp down on the robotic arachnids but suddenly, a wave of starbolts came his way forcing him to leap out of the firing zone.

"Hey! I was gonna take those!" Beast boy complained as he swiftly changed back to his "human" form.

Starfire scratched the back of her head. "I appologize Beast bo—" her apology was cut short as one of the spiders shot her. She came crashing down on the floor.

"_STAR!_" Beast boy screamed, running up to his alien friend.

Robin noticed what happened and attacked the spiders in fury. "Eat my fist you rust-bucket!!" he yelled punching holes in the metal frame one blow after another. Raven spotted something shiny on the floor. It was the Bo staff that Slade took from Robin. He must have dropped it. Raven used her telekinesis to pull the staff to her hand (kinda like using the force in Star Wars). "Robin!"

Robin ceased pounding on the robot for a moment to witness Raven tossing him the metal stick. He caught it and continued pounding on each of the spiders. "I'll handle all of the spiders while you guys take care of the rest of the drones!"

Cyborg placed his hands around his mouth and called out, "Robin, we're a team! Don't forget that!"

Robin nodded and hopped on the head of another spider. They we're shooting like crazy, but with Robin's acrobatic swiftness, they didn't leave a scratch. Starfire was okay now since Tamaraneans can heal quickly as well as demons. So now she was shooting drones down with her infamous starbolts and she even used her eye lasers. Cyborg and Raven we're still in competition with seeing how many drones they could take out.

"1...2,3...4,5,6.…11..." Raven counted while pounding them down. Her hands were surrounded by a black aura, which enabled her to slice through her opponents with one chop. It was a technique that Raven didn't use very often. She probably only used it twice. The first time was in the junkyard when they were fighting all of Fixit's robots. She managed to chop a few down to scrap metal. The second time was by Courage—her emotion. Courage only used her first two fingers to dissect the evil statue. Yep, those were the times she (or some part of her) had used it. It was very reliable now since there was so many enemies to fight. She continued counting, "...13...14...16!" All the drones around her smashed into tiny pieces.

Cyborg held up an index finger. "Well...you cheated."

Raven looked down at her hands, then at Cyborg again. "What!?"

Beast boy and Starfire stood back-to-back to attack/defend in some fixed manner. They also did it that way because Beast boy saw it in movies and said how "kewl" it was. Two drones came their way. Starfire held onto Beast boy's hand and hurled him to one of them. He turned into an armadillo and collided right into the drone's chest. Sparks, nuts, and bolts, as well as other pieces came flying out. Starfire flew up to the flying ball of armor and caught it but soon ricocheted it back at the other robot. More sparks and explosions occurred. Slade watched safely from the isolation of his window. He sat down on a comfy chair and sipped at his coffee. There was so much smoke debris from the fighting and exploding of robots (plus a few occasional lasers) that it was hard to see what was going on. Nonetheless, Slade wouldn't let this bother him. He'll just wait for the smoke to clear up.

The heavy smoke wasn't the only obstacle for the Titans; they had the robots to fight still. This time it would be harder with the smoke blinding their eyesight. Starbolts flew everywhere. One almost hit Beast boy. "Hey! Watch where you're throwin' those things!" he ordered. The smoke began to clear up as the last of the robot drones fell. Beast boy and Starfire jumped and high-fived each other. Cyborg nudged Raven's arm with his elbow to get Raven to smile. She just smirked. Robin held thumbs up to all of his teammates and smiled. The Tamaranean squealed and ran up to Robin giving him a hug.

Slade stood up from his chair and smirked behind his mask. "Congratulations Titans. You passed the first test. Now for your demise." He pushed another button on his glove. The ceiling opened up revealing guns that stuck out from it. "Uh-oh!" Beast boy snapped his fingers. "Son of a gun!" The guns took aim at the Teen Titans. Cyborg shivered. "I don't have a good feeli—" The guns started shooting lasers. "Aaack!!" the android yelled while trying desperately to avoid the lasers. The guns were shooting fast and accurately.

"Azarath, Metrion, _Zinthos_!" a barrier surrounded all of the teen superheroes. Robin wiped a bit of sweat off his brow. "Whew. Thanks Raven!" Raven nodded. The guns were still shooting at the barrier. Robin looked around at his teammates for a damage report. Robin knew he had that bloody scratch on his arm from a laser. It was numb now. Cyborg had several loose wires but it was nothing serious. Starfire's injury worried Robin. She had a bloody wound on her back and a few scratches from flying robot parts. Beast boy's costume had many tears in it and he was bleeding a few places on his arms and legs. Raven looked fine except for the single cut on her left calf leg. It looked deep but not threatening. He still worried about Starfire's injury the most.

"How long can you hold this up?" Boy Wonder asked.

Raven opened her eyes to reveal a glowing white. "For a while." she slowly spat out.

Suddenly, the blasts of the guns started to increase in power. The lasers turned from small red lines to large meteor looking blasts. They crashed and hammered and pummeled the barrier. Raven groaned, trying desperately to continue holding it up. "This might be a little difficult. I can't hold it for too long now."

The Titans panicked. What to do? Every gun was aimed at them! They had no place to go nor any place to hide. They were trapped!

Starfire held onto Robin's hand and quivered. "What do we do now, Robin?"

Robin tried to think. "I don't know. As soon as the barrier goes down, we run and attack with all our might!"

"Wait!" Beast boy yelled. "Raven! Can't you make your barrier expand so that it covers this whole room and crushes the guns as it reaches the ceiling?!"

Raven opened her eyes again. "That's got to be the smartest thing I've ever heard you say. Alright, hold on. This could get messy." Raven started to concentrate her powers further as the barrier began to rise. It grew larger and pushed aside furniture, cracked the wall, and eventually crushed the ceiling guns. It didn't cause much damage to the window though. Only made a crack. The barrier disappeared and the Titans exhaled. They all put their attention on Slade and the window that kept them from reaching him. Robin squinted his eyes. "Combine powers! We have to take that window down!"

Slade chuckled. "You might have beaten my robots and my guns but you will not break this window."

Robin smirked. "You sure about that? Titans! Attack that window!!!"

Cyborg used his sonic cannon up to 100%, Starfire used her eye beams to melt the plastic, Raven used some kind of force power to push the glass, Beast boy kept ramming into the window thoroughly, and Robin threw some explosion disks. The window's outer covering melted in an instant of coming in contact with Star's eye beams. The glass shattered completely thanks to Raven, Cyborg and Beast boy. The last layer of plastic was completely destroyed by Robin's bombs. Robin crossed his arms over his chest. "You were saying?"

Slade's eyes went wide. He reached for a switch—probably to bring in more robots or dish out another window—but his hand snapped back when Starfire pelted it with a starbolt. He backed up to the wall. "How's it like to be the hunted?" Beast boy questioned. Slade grunted and jumped over the Teen Titans. He landed on all fours and back-flipped; ending it with a jump kick that sent Beast boy flying to the bookshelf. Raven ran over to the shape shifter and helped him up while Cyborg punched at Slade, but the villain mastermind hopped back to avoid the punch and as it was lingering in the air, he climbed on Cyborg's hand, made his way over to the android's back, grabbed his shoulders, and jumped down, flipping Cyborg on the hard floor. All of this happened within three seconds. Robin and Starfire rushed over to Slade with Beast boy and Raven gaining on them from behind and Cyborg stumbling up to his feet. Robin whacked Slade with his Bo Staff and as soon as Slade touched the ground, he was pelted by starbolts. He screamed in burning agony. An aura of black covered him and he was smashed into the wall six times before being dropped and having a bull ram into him. The final touch was Cyborg's sonic cannon and Robin's light disk combined.

A large white flash filled the room. The Titans stood around Slade who was on his knees. "Please don't come any closer!" he pleaded.

Robin's rage took over. "Are you kidding?!?!?! Many people have begged you for mercy, but you never showed any!" He striked Slade in the face with a kick. "You tried to kill my friends!! You made me steal for you!!!!"

"You corrupted an innocent girl and made her into a villain!" Beast boy furiously added.

"And _you_, Slade, of all people, beg for mercy when looking defeat straight in the eyes!!" Robin screamed.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Slade looked down on the floor. He was holding something behind his back. He dropped it. As soon as it touched the ground, gas started pouring out of it. "Pepper spray." he said. The room was filled with it. The Teen Titans weren't expecting this. They coughed, gagged, and sputtered. They couldn't breathe and couldn't open their tear filled eyes. After some time had passed and the spray had evanesced, the teens stood up, rubbing their sore eyes and looked around the room.

Slade was gone.

The Teen Titans ran swiftly around the school to see if they could find Slade. "Maybe he is in that underground place." Starfire suggested.

Beast boy looked around. "You mean hell? Yeah, I think the world would be better off if he was there."

"No, not hell! The room under the other rooms. I think it starts with a B."

Robin stroked his chin. "The basement! Good thinking Star! No one goes there."

The five teenagers raced to the school's basement. They looked for a light but couldn't find one, so they had to use light from Cyborg. Some shouts were heard that freaked Beast boy and Starfire out. "What is that terrible noise?" Starfire fearfully inquired, half wanting to know and half not wanting to know. The noise grew louder.

"Beast boy, I would appreciate if you would stop holding onto me like a stuffed teddy bear." Raven commented.

Beast boy let go. "Sorry." The changeling continued walking until he tripped on something. "Guys...?"

They ran over to him. "What is it?" Robin asked.

"I fell on something," his voice began to squeak, "and it's breathing on me!"

The Titans shivered. Cyborg shone some light on the area. Beast boy was most certainly on something alive. Cyborg pulled the vegetarian up by his collar. When they were able to see who or what it was, they gasped.

They were people!

The Titans untied their mouths and bodies. One of the men gave Robin a handshake. "Thank you so _very_ much for rescuing us! I'm Mr. Slogan. The principal of Gotham High."

The assistant principal hugged Starfire. "Yes, thank you so very much Teen Titans!"

"There's so much to tell you." Principal Slogan said.

Robin smiled and gestured the way out of the basement. "How bout we get out of here first."

So the _real_ Principal told the Teen Titans of how they met the old man and he tricked them, locking them in the basement. They all discussed this on a large cafeteria food feast since the school board had been locked up in the basement without a decent meal for a little over a week. Sadly, Slade had escaped, but Robin knew he would meet him again. There was no doubting it.

"So," Principal Slogan began. "Are you planning on staying here for the rest of the school year?"

Robin inhaled. "I think a week was enough experience of school for us. We've decided to quit. What's education to a superhero anyway?"

Principal Slogan nodded. "I understand. But this is going to have such a heavy impact on our students. They love you! It would be heart breaking to see you all leave. Can't you stay for one more day?" The Teen Titans looked very unsure. School was the greatest hell on the face of the planet. It was the hardest challenge they ever had to fight, but they never defeated school. School still picked on them, humiliated them, chewed them up and spit them out. They haven't had a chance to fight the school back yet. A wicked smile passed on all of their faces as if they were thinking the same exact thing.

"We'll stay for one more day." Robin declared.

The principal rejoiced and danced around. "Glorius! So very, very wonderful! We shall make tomorrow's school day officially Teen Titans day! It will be the best day of school ever!!" He shook all of their hands. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Now go to bed, get a proper rest, you're going to have a _big_ day!" he laughed. "Goodnight! Thanks again!!" Principal Slogan waved as the Teen Titans drove away in the T-Car.

Tomorrow is the last day of school for the Teen Titans.

IT'S ALMOST OVER!!! Just one more chapter left!! Then it's done! Finished! Hasta Luego!! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The people who wanted to be in this story before will get a chance to be in the next and final chapter of SCHOOL WOES!


	11. The Last Day

Hey everybody and welcome to the last chapter of...

Everybody: SCHOOL WOES!

Yeah, it's the last chapter, but after you read, please read the IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE at the end of the chapter. It's very important and I would appreciate it if you could do what it says. Thanks!! I luv you guys!!

REVIEWERS:

Sakura of the Ninjitsu: Yeah, I knew about Nightmare and stuff since my brother told me. He's a complete videogame junkie. I'm pretty good with Nightmare, but Kilik and Mitsurugi are my best! I make a lot of funny/stupid comments too, but most of them are sarcastic. I'm so glad I got my braces off! I just got my retainers too. I have to put them on at night. Here's a tip: Watch out for the female algebra teachers that are old and have short hair. They are always the hard ones to deal with. I must keep on reminding myself to read peoples' stories. I will!! I promise, but I just have to finish SCHOOL WOES, Fighting Flu and troubled-ego's poems first. Maybe I'll read some stories after I update Fighting Flu.

Raven A. Star: Are you serious?? It was really that good?!?! I just thought of it from the top of my head and I thought that my commercial sucked!! At first I thought about how in the Teen Titans GO comics how they always have knock knock jokes, so I tried to make my own. Then my imagination shifted to thinking about something from the Amanda Show. After that, I thought it would be funny to make fun of those annoying telemarketers that keep calling me!! And to finish it off, I added some twist from a Snickers commercial. Yeah, what a poor deluded child I am... But I'm glad I made your parents laugh too! Trigon and Arella...sigh...they're not like that. Yeah, I call my parents Trigon and Arella and they have no idea who I'm talking about!

BlackShield: I I'm SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!! I didn't mean for it to sound like I was mad at you, because I wasn't. I just thought you were mad at me but I wasn't sure. It's just some instinct I get. Someone tells me off, I clench my fists. Anger is the hardest emotion to hold in. But I did not mean to give you the wrong impression. I'm not mad at you. In fact, I think you're great!

The Drewfus: Just a simple misunderstanding. I thought you might have been saying that. I dunno. But I like Beast boy too. He's just adorable! I wish I had him as my little brother...but if BB is fifteen and I'm fifteen, then we'd be the same age...Anywho, I would love for Beast boy to be my brother and Raven is probably going to kill me for saying how adorable he is.

Raven: with a butcher knife You bet.

chubbymonkey936: I haven't read These black Eyes by Post, but I will if you say it's good. If you don't mind, can you tell me how any of the characters were out of character? I would really like to know what I could improve on.

IamnottakingRAVENsname: You can be in the last chapter too. To bad they deleted your story. Anyway, pleasant dreams since you seem so tired and all. Hope you dream away about BB. Can't wait to be in the Big Bash!!

mystery667751: Ooooooh, mysterious. Sorry, just playing around with your name. So your changing it to WhiteNblack? Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Thanx for telling me. I hate being grounded. It's so boring. I 'm glad you finally got to go on the computer and I'm also glad you like the fight. It might not seem like it, but I'm a trouble-maker. So I usually get yelled at and/or grounded a lot. Gotta try to stay out of trouble...

Darkfire: Gee, thanx for the roses!! Just asking, you wouldn't happen to be apart of the Teen Titans animation insider forums would you? I go there. I'm known as TheREALRaven.

Showstopper: I ALWAYS look forward to your wonderful reviews, Showstopper. The Teen Titans have a great purpose for fighting the bad guys, so how could I forget their duty in any story? I mostly work on humor, but I like to do action too. In my next story, I'm going to see how I can work with romance, while the story after that one will test my abilities of angst. In my honest opinion, I think you'd make a great film critic! I'm glad you liked Slade's comment about the girls' locker room. I didn't think it would be that amusing, but that's just an authoress's opinion. The resolution of the Starfire/Robin/June love triangle will continue through my sequel, which I will preview in a sneak peak next chapter. Ssshhh, don't tell anyone.

Cloud Strife Omega: DUDE! How could I ever forget to put you in this chapter?? You'll be in alright.

bloody-rose-demon: Hey, kewl name!! Here's a secret. Read the author's note at the bottom. It will make you happy to realize that this is not the end.

blairwitchproject: I know. Raven is scary. I took an Inuyasha quiz at www.quizilla.com and I was Inuyasha! That most certainly made my day. The quiz said that I'm a punk! Compliments, compliments, compliments.

Carrot The LuvMachine: I never get tired of your reviews, Carrot (mind if I call u that). You must be the second person to say how much you enjoyed my commercial. I'm flattered! Heh, your not the only bad little girl. Good for reading it in hell (school) again! Slade did get the spanking a little bad boy needs now didn't he???

Slade: shakes his fist at troubled-ego Did you just call me a little boy?!?!

****

SUPER FUNNY REVIEW/ATTEMPTED FLAME(?) THING

siliven: troubled-ego falls out of her chair laughing Were you trying to flame me? wipes tear from her eye That has got to be the funniest thing I have ever read! mimicking I hate it. I don't like it. Don't like what? The first and second chapters?? They weren't even my best chapters! If you hated them, the least you could do was tell me what you hated about them. Either that or not waste your time reviewing me, but thanks for the two extra reviews. You're a funny little man...or woman. I like you, kid. You crack me up. Thanks for the laughs buddy! wipes another tear from her eye Wow, too much laughing...

RobinRox13: That's great!! Ahem,tries to impersonate Raven Congratulations RobinRox13. extends hand so that you could shake it You have now been officially dubbed Robin II. You can be in the Teen Titans movie if they ever make it and want to hire kids like us off the street who might actually have talent and actually look like and act like the cartoon version of the Teen Titans. And yes, Terra should die. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!!! stops the impression of Raven Yay!! Someone else enjoys my weird commercial! Wow, you people rock!! If you want to know the sequel, you can either wait for he sneak peak I show on a very special chapter or you can check it out at my bio.

The Black Moon: Uuh, I don't think I made a cliffhanger on the tenth chapter. Maybe the ninth chapter but definitely not the tenth. It just had to end, ya know?? There will be no cliffie in this chapter cuz...well; it's the last chapter so...

DISCLAIMER:

Reviews are out of the way and PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM WHEN YOU FINISH READING THE CHAPTER. Thank you. Now for our last chapter.

Robin: Hey, It's me Robin with your last and final disclaimer. takes a deep breath WEDONOTOWNTHETEENTITANSBUTI'MPRETTYSURETHATIOWNMYSELFANDNOONECARESABOUTTHESEDISCLAIMERSANYWAYBUTTROUBLEDEGOSTILLDOESNOTOWNUSEVENTHOUGHSHEWANTSOURSOULS!!!!

troubled-ego: How'd he know??

Beast boy: Since I'm so cute, let's get started with the last chapter!!

Starfire: If you are known as the Klorback-Varblanelk, named June that is taking my Robin away, you cannot read this unless you let me beat you to a pulp!!

Raven: Troubled-ego?! Did you teach Starfire that awful language?!

troubled-ego: I taught her everything except for the Klorback-Varblanelk hoo-hah.

Cyborg: Uuuhh, I think everyone is reading our conversation.

Terra: You idiot! You didn't scroll the story!

troubled-ego: TERRA!!!

Raven&Starfire: hold t-e back Woah!

Robin: Okay, let's start this story now. Teen Titans!

Everybody except Robin: GO!!

****

SCHOOL WOES!-The Last Day

The T-Car drove to the Gotham City High School for the last time ever. Cyborg went to the back to park in the student parking lot. He had a special parking today that read: **Teen Titan parking.** So much for lowering the attention level. The five teenagers got out from the car and took in some fresh air. "Well Titans," the brave leader began. "We have a big day ahead of us."

The other four nodded their heads.

Robin continued. "It may get ugly, but we must remember that these people are nothing but innocent fans who love us. Also, by all means, please behave in school. We're supposed to have a good reputation. That goes for _all_ of you." Boy Wonder clapped his hands together. "That's all I have to say...well except for..." the masked leader inhaled. All Titans got into running positions. "Ready..."

All Titans crouched down.

"On your mark..."

Each Titan squint their eyes, aiming for their destination.

"Get set..."

They prepared for take off.

"GO!"

Each of the five teenagers zoomed off to reach their classes. Cyborg and Raven were the first ones to class since they had first period at the portables. Robin and Beast boy reached math class before Starfire because they didn't have to run (or fly) upstairs like Starfire did. They all took their seats and watched some kids arrive early in class before the bell rang.

::Geography Class-Class full of World Globes::

Allison walked in the classroom and greeted her alien friend. "Hey wuzzup homegurl?" Allison held her hand out and Starfire gave her the high-five. "Nutin' much dawg." Starfire responded. Allison giggled. "Have you been studying those slang terms I wrote down for you?"

Starfire grinned from ear to ear. "Yes I have my friend."

Allison cleared her throat.

"Uh," Starfire scratched her head. "Fo' shizzle homie."

Allison pat Starfire on the back. "Good girl, Star. Now let me teach you the concept of...hip-hop."

The young Tamaranean smiled. "I will very much appreciate that...Uh, I mean...word."

Allison laughed again as the bell rang.

Mr. Heron walked in the classroom. "Good morning class. I would first like to say that this is Starfire's last day at the school."

The class awed for they loved Starfire like a sister. (If I had Star as my sister, I'd teach her how to throw my brother off the computer so that I could use it more.) Allison frowned. "Hey Star," she whispered. "You think I could visit you over summer vacation?" Starfire turned around. "Of course Allison. You can visit anytime!"

Allison pat Star on the back. "Thanks. You're a great friend to have Star." The alien placed her hand on Allison's. "Likewise."

Mr. Heron continued. "It is also Teen Titans day. And by order of our Principal Slogan, each Teen Titan gets to do whatever they want for this day."

Some fat red-head kid raised his hand. "Does that mean that we don't get any work today?"

Mr. Heron sighed. "Yes Mark, no work today."

Mark jumped out of his seat. "Alright!! Party!"

The geography teacher waved his finger. "Only if Starfire says so." After that, everyone looked at Starfire who grinned sheepishly. "Uuh, let's party?"

The whole class erupted with cheers and "Woohooos" with "You're the best Star" and "We love you Starfire".

::Drama- Said Class to free Our Souls::

"So," Mrs. Gerl started. "This will be Raven's last day at the school." 

Everybody awed (except Mandy and Billy who was to stupid to notice anything). The goth boys cried and waved their lighters in the air. "Why do you have to leave??" they whined.

Raven sighed. "I have to go back to saving the city."

Mrs. Gerl looked around while she was checking for attendance. "Raven, do you know where Jinx is?"

Raven stroked her chin. "Hmmmm..."

::At Jump City Hospital::

Jinx is in a hospital bed wrapped like a mummy. Gizmo stands right next to her. "So tell me again. What happened during homecoming?"

Jinx mumbled, "Mmh mmmph mmh mh mmmmpph!"

Gizmo picked at the earwax in his ear. "Can you repeat that?"

"Mmh mmmph mmh mh mmmmpph!!!"

"Huh?"

"_MMH MMMPH MMH MH MMMMPPH!!!!_"

"You have to take those stinkin' bandages off of your mouth cuz I can't hear you."

Jinx screamed and screamed in frustration, trying to reach out for the bald midget so that she could strangle him, but she hurt her broken arm which caused pain in her broken shoulder which made her back ache which hurt her spin which made her have pain all over. "MMMMMMMMMMMPPPHH!!!" she screamed. Gizmo sweat dropped. "I'm going to get away from you now. Your stinkin' painkillers are on the table. I'm gonna visit Cinderblock now." Then the short genius that we all hate left. Jinx reached for the painkillers but that only caused her more pain. '_Why me?_' she thought.

Cinderblock was cracked all over. He groaned and he shared the room with Mammoth who just had a broken arm and Dr. Light who was still thawing out. "So how are you doing you snot-munching bolder?" Cinderblock growled and reached over for Gizmo to strangle him, but he lost his balance and fell on the floor smashing into a thousand pieces. Gizmo looked at the trouble he caused. Mammoth tried to hold in his laughter while Dr. Light moved his eyes to the scene and tried to mouth out the words: 'You are so pitiful.' to Gizmo. The bald shorty just stared at the rubble and shrugged his shoulders saying, "Slade looses more Cinderblocks that way."

::Back at Drama Class::

Raven continued to think where Jinx was. "I have no idea." she lied.

Mrs. Gerl shrugged. "Oh well. It doesn't really matter. The Grim adventures of Billy, Mandy, Jinx, and Raven, you still need to present your challenge."

Mandy cracked her knuckles and dragged Billy by the ear to the front of the classroom. "C'mon bonehead." she ordered Grim.

Raven followed them up. "I wasn't hear when you rehearsed," she whispered. "Tell me what part I'm playing."

Mandy let go of Billy's ear. "All you have to say is _Nevermore_."

Raven nodded.

Mrs. Gerl took a seat in the front row. "Let's get started people!"

(The following will be in script form since it's easier to type that way. I hope it doesn't annoy you too much)

Grim cleared his throat and stepped "off stage". 

Grim: Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore—While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door—

Mandy: "'Tis some visitor," (Grim: I muttered,) "tapping at my chamber door—Only this and nothing more."

Grim: Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December; And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor. Eagerly I wished the marrow;--vainly I had sought to borrow From my books surcease of sorrow—sorrow for the lost Lenore—For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore—Nameless _here_ for evermore.

And the silken, sad, uncertain rustling of each purple curtain Thrilled me—filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before; So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating

Mandy: "'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door—Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door;-- This it is and nothing more."

Grim: Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,

Mandy: "Sir," (Grim: said I,) "or Madam, truly your Forgiveness I implore; But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping, And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door, That I scarce was sure I heard you"—

Grim: here I opened wide the door;-- Darkness there and nothing more. Deep into the darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing, Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before; But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token, And the only word there spoken was the whispered word,

Mandy: "Lenore?"

Grim: This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word,

Raven: "Lenore!"

Grim: Merely this and nothing more. Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning, Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.

Mandy: "Surely," (Grim: said I,) "surely that is something at my window lattice; Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore—Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore;--'Tis the wind and nothing more!"

Grim: Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter. In there stepped a stately Raven of the saintly days of yore; Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he; But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door—Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door—Perched, and sat, and nothing more.

Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling, By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,

Mandy: "Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," (Grim: I said,) "art sure no craven, Ghastly grim an ancient Raven wandering from the Nightly shore—Tell me what thy lordly name is one the Night's Plutonian shore!"

Grim: Quoth the Raven

Raven: "Nevermore."

Grim: Much I marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly. Though its answer little meaning—little relevancy bore; For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door—Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door, With such a name as "Nevermore."

But the Raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour. Nothing farther than he uttered—not a feather then he fluttered—Till I scarcely more than muttered

Mandy: "Other friends have flown before—On the morrow _he_ will leave me, as my Hopes have flown before."

Grim: Then the bird said

Raven: "Nevermore."

Grim: Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,

Mandy: "Doubtless," (Grim: said I,) "what it utters is its only stock and store Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful Disaster Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore—Till the dirges of his Hope that melancholy burden bore Of 'Never—Nevermore.'"

Grim: But the Raven still beguiling my sad fancy into smiling, Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird, and bust and door; Then, upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself into linking Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore—What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt, and ominous bird of yore Meant in croaking "Nevermore."

This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core; This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamp-light gloated o'er, But whose velvet-violet lining with the lamp-light gloating o'er, _She_ shall press, ah, nevermore!

Then, methought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer Swung by seraphim whose foot-falls tinkled on the tufted floor.

Mandy: "Wretch," (Grim: I cried,) "thy God hath lent thee—by these angels he hath sent thee Respite—respite and nepenthe from thy memories of Lenore; Quaff, oh quaff this kind of nepenthe and forget this lost Lenore!"

Grim: Quoth the Raven

Raven: "Nevermore."

Mandy: "Prophet!" (Grim: said I,) "thing of evil!—prophet still, if bird or devil!—Whether Tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore, Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted—On this home by Horror haunted—tell me truly, I implore—Is there—_is_ there balm in Gilead?—tell me—tell me, I implore!"

Grim: Quoth the Raven

Raven: "Nevermore."

Mandy: "Prophet!" (Grim: said I,) "thing of evil!—prophet still, if bird or devil! By that Heaven that bends above us—by that God we both adore—Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn, It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels name Lenore—Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore."

Grim: Quoth the Raven

Raven: "Nevermore."

Mandy: "Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend!"

Grim: I shrieked, upstarting—

Mandy: "Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore! Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken! Leave my loneliness unbroken—quit the bust above my door! Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!"

Grim: Quoth the Raven

Raven: "Nevermore."

Grim: And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, _still_ is sitting On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door; And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming, And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor; And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor Shall be lifted—nevermore!

As soon as the skit ended, the class woke up and clapped their teenage hearts out. Mrs. Gerl cleared her throat, "That was a very good performance but Billy, you didn't do anything."

Billy shook his head. "Nope."

Mrs. Gerl sighed and continued, "It's not just that, but you didn't even act everything out. You just stood up in the middle of class and only spoke the words."

"But that was a part of our assignment challenge." the empath added.

Mrs. Gerl shrugged. "Don't care. You get a B."

"_What?!?!_" Grim complained.

"That's what I said. You guys get a B."

"But Raven was absent for two days!"

Billy raised his hand. "I think she skipped class."

"I did not skip," Raven argued. "I had...important super heroine stuff to attend to."

Grim slapped his forehead. "That's no fair!!" He took out his sickle and aimed it at Mrs. Gerl. Raven's eye widened and she jumped in between Grim's weapon and the annoying drama teacher. "Don't!"

"Why?"

"We can settle this on more peaceful matters. It is just a B, I mean, who cares?" Raven admitted.

Billy, Mandy, and Grim ganged up on the empath. "We care!"

Raven held her hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay. But we have to do this my way. I have some friends—"

The walking sack of bones interrupted her. "You have friends?"

Raven gave him a death glare. Grim backed away. The telepath breathed in and continued, "They can help us with this pitiful ordeal."

Raven took out her Teen Titans com-link ™ and flipped it open like a flip phone. She punched in several numbers and said three words. "Bring in backup." Soon after the call, the portable door flew open to reveal some people.

"Who are you?!" Mrs. Gerl demanded an answer.

A girl stepped forward and launched herself into a position where one leg was extended forward while the other was bent and her right arm was raised in the air. "Way2beme!"

A boy then jumped forward and landed with his back to way2beme's and he made the same position. "Cloud Strife Omega!"

Next another girl walked forward and stood between the latter two. She stuck both arms up and stood on one leg. "IamnottakingRAVENsname!"

Next a guy with a hood over his head and flaming red eyes jumps forward and gets in the same position as IamnottakingRAVENsname (Raven2). "Dark Goku!"

The four of them held that pose and then shouted, "We're the Author/Authoress Ginyu Force!!" After shouting, the background changed to a colorful orange and yellow swirling around. Everybody in the classroom sweat dropped. Cloud Strife Omega finally whispered, "How long do we have to stay like this?" In response, Dark Goku shrugged. The drama class fell down.

Grim scratched his head. "This is your back up?"

"Yup." Raven responded.

The four people got out of their pose and all approached the drama teacher. "Do you have a problem with giving this innocent young lady and her weird buddies a better grade??" Dark Goku inquired.

Raven2 shook her fist. "Where's the justice?!"

Cloud Strife Omega turned into Evil Cloud and roared, "Give them an A!!!"

Mrs. Gerl backed away but way2beme grabbed her by the collar and repeated Evil Cloud's words. "Give them an A."

Mrs. Gerl swallowed hard and opened her folder. She crossed out the B and replaced the simple letter with an A. "Happy?"

The author/ess clan nodded. "Mission accomplished team." Dark Goku responded.

**::Science Class-The Place Filled with Kewl Nerds::**

Mr. Chobit paced around the room filled with models of planets, chemicals, animal carcasses, posters of alien buddies, pictures of stars, and newspaper clippings of alien sightings that were pasted on the classroom walls. "It is sad that one of our best students has to leave."

"Who is it?" some stupid student asks.

"You."

The kid perked up. "Really?" a smile spread on his face.

"No."

The stupid and now gullible child sunk in his seat.

Mr. Chobit chuckled. "Cyborg will be leaving us today. He will go to a better place."

"You make it sound like I'm going to die." Cyborg joked.

"The principal said that Cyborg can do anything he wants for today since it's Teen Titans day."

Cyborg jumped up out of his chair. "Does that mean that I can blow up the school?!"

"Anything but that."

The android shrugged his massive shoulders. "No problem. Can I go visit my buddies: Robin and Beast boy?"

"Sure."

Cyborg excitedly ran out of the classroom like a little kid who was playing out in traffic. He raced across the school and went to the math class Beast boy and the Boy Wonder were staying in. The metallic titan opened the door to have balloons attack his face. They were having a party in there! "Hey Cy!" Beast boy waved to Cyborg while Robin blew on a noisemaker.

"Hey Cy, does this party hat make my nose look big?" Beast boy questioned.

"Sure BB." Cyborg answered as he walked up to Robin. The vegetarian flared up in anger. '_So not cool._' he thought.

"Hey man, gimme five!" Robin greeted his android friend whilst holding out his hand. Cyborg smacked the leader's hand. "Lemme get a party hat over there." he said before walking away.

"I need tips!" Beast boy shouted. Robin gave him a disturbed look. "Tips for what?"

The changeling smacked his forehead. "For dating!"

Robin laughed. "I thought you didn't need dating tips." Robin ran his fingers through his black locks. "I thought you knew all the moves." he teased.

Beast boy pouted. "Well, not _all_ the moves..."

"How bout we talk about it with Raven later."

"Yeah," Beast boy agreed. "Wait, you can't tell her! I'm supposed to do that!"

"Okay, then do that. It'll work better for you." Robin pat his green friend on the shoulder and chased Cyborg down.

The vegetarian just stood there by himself for awhile and thought. Finally, he just let it go for the moment and continued to party with the others.

The bell suddenly rang out of nowhere and everyone moved to their next classes. Cyborg nervously strolled to Art class, Raven went to Astronomy, Beast boy traveled to the portables to reach Weight Lifting class, Starfire flew to Pathways, and Robin walked to Health.

****

::Health Class-Where you Watch Disturbing Videos::

Robin peered through the door. June was right there. "Congratulations on your victory with Slade sweetie." she leaned in and kissed Robin on the cheek. Robin flushed into a bright crimson. "I-I-I-T-t-t-hanks!" he stuttered. He definitely was expecting anything but that. Suddenly, he remembered Starfire and looked over his shoulder. All clear. She was not there. Why would she be? '_I'm seriously getting paranoid._'

June grabbed Boy Wonder by the hand. "It's Teen Titans day! Celebrate! The teacher set up party stuff. She thinks you're the best student ever, ya know?"

Robin followed June into the classroom. He absorbed his surroundings. There were balloons touching the ceiling while some confetti flew around the room. Some students danced to the radio's music that was tuned onto Power 96 (the class is filled with Rapper kids...not like I have I problem with them. Really! I get along with everybody.). The students would whine and complain when it would go to commercial, which was like after every two songs. What joy...

Even Mrs. Schlovaski was dancing around, but she soon stopped when the students started cheering her on. June smiled from ear to ear. "Come on Robin. Let's dance." Robin pulled at his collar. "Uh, yeah." He felt bad dancing with June since he actually had feelings for Starfire, but he was a guy and he did go crazy for pretty girls. June just _had_ to be pretty, didn't she?

****

::Art Class-Best Class Ever::

(Can't help it. I love to draw.)

Cyborg looked around the simple art classroom. Paints, paints, more, paints, did I mention paints? Mr. Flora certainly loved his paints. But what he loved more than paint was Cyborg. Cyborg coward in fear on the thought of Mr. Flora thinking of him attractedly. He would get shivers up his robotic spine. Mr. Flora sat at his desk, looking at Cyborg. "What do you want to do?" he asked.

Cyborg twiddled his thumbs. "Can I go to room 147?"

Mr. Flora arched an eyebrow. The Goth boys danced around their clay alter of Raven or _The Almighty Hot Goddess from the Flames_, as they would call her. "You do not want to stay with me?" the art teacher asked.

Cyborg's eye shifted this way and that. "No."

Mr. Flora looked hurt. The Goth boys started fighting over which body part they get to take home.

Cyborg kinda felt bad for the teacher, so he walked up to Mr. Flora's desk and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, man. There are other guys out there. The ocean is huge! You just have to search for the right fish." the metallic metahuman smiled and left the classroom. The Gothic boys began to dance around The Almighty Hot Goddess from the Flames and sung _Silver and Cold_ from AFI.

Cyborg walked to room 147 to hang out with Robin, his Boy Wonder birdie...I mean Boy Wonder buddy.

****

::Pathways-Choose your Career and Future::

Starfire and Allison chatted throughout the movie the class watched. "I did not ever ponder about what sort of chaos would happen to arise if fathers made a care for daying." Stafire innocently commented on the movie _Daddy Daycare_. Allison nodded. "Yeah, but it's called 'Day Care' Star. But I agree with you. It's so hard to find men who are willing to care for children and do a good job of it. Maybe you should prepare Robin for that type of responsibility." she smiled.

Starfire gasped and blushed a deep red. Allison noticed and giggled. "Well, you do like him..."

Starfire giggled sheepishly in response to her cool blonde friend.

"What other Titan couples are there?" Allison was curious. She was the type of person who was into a lot of romance. It took awhile for the question to register in Starfire's head. "What ever do you mean, Allison?"

The blonde Rapper chick sighed. "You and Robin like each other. So who else likes who on your team? There's Raven, Beast boy, and Cyborg."

"Oh! Cyborg already has a girlfriend. Her name is Sarah," her smile faded. "Though I'm not too sure on how they met. I suppose that our dear Cyborg must have met her at the place of trees and where picnics are held often."

"You mean the park?"

Starfire jumped up and yelled, "_Yes!!_" The kids in class turned around and shushed the Tamaranean. "Sorry." she apologized.

"That leaves Beast boy and Raven." a wickedly mischievous smile spread across Allison's face.

"Yes but, Beast boy flashes smiles at all the other girls and I once saw Raven having liking for Aqualad and this other boy. I'm certain that Raven said his name was Goth (the Gothic dude from sisters and also in Teen Titans GO! # 4). Beast boy also once had liking for a girl named Terra, but I don't really feel like getting into detail over what tragedy had occurred." Starfire made a sad face over thinking about Terra (hate Terra!!). Allison noticed and put her arm around Starfire. "Hey, its alright. But you know, it would be cute to see Beast boy and Raven get together."

****

::Astronomy-Oooh Spaceships::

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." the Empath crossed her arms. Her teacher looked her in the eyes, pleadingly. "Please, Raven! You have to stay! You're a genius!!"

The whole class watched from their seats.

"Nope." Raven answered. "I will not, and I repeat, _will not_ stay another day at this crazy school just so you can put me up for some Astronomy Bee against other schools. I do not involve myself in such pointless competition."

Mr. Astrinominoff got on his knees and begged. "If you compete, our school will win for sure!"

Raven raised an eyebrow from the darkness of her hood. "Now you're sounding like Robin. He always wants to compete and win with something."

(Flashback)

Robin was on his knees. "Come on Raven, you're the only one who could do it. Your skills with the drums will be the best ever!!"

Raven crossed her arms and looked away from her leader. "No Robin, I will not join your band." Robin whimpered, "But, if you join, our band will be _so_ good, then we'll win Battle of the Bands for sure!" he pleaded.

Raven kneeled herself down to Robin's position and looked him straight in the eyes. "...No." She then got up and walked to her room, leaving Robin out laying on the cold floor of the Tower; crushed.

(End Flashback)

"Forget it, silly human. I will not do it."

Mr. Astrinominoff sighed. "Goodbye Astronomy Bee trophy..."

****

::Weightlifting Class-Get Muscles::

Beast boy lifted twenty pounds with each arm. "Whew! This...is tough...work! Maybe more...girls will start...to like me once...I have well-defined...muscles!" He put the weight down and took a breather. '_Whew. I wonder if I won't be needing a mo-ped anymore for female attraction. Maybe I'll get it anyway for an extra plus._' The changeling inwardly giggled. He turned to one of the kids in his class. "Hey Tom!" Tom turned around. "What?"

Beast boy scratched the back of his sweaty head. "Could you help me with the bench pressing?"

Beast boy tried at lifting fifty pounds. He really wanted to have muscles as fit as Robin's. Right now, he was doing really good. He ate pretty healthy since he ate no meat and had plenty of soy products which held lots of protein. His muscles were forming pretty fast. When school's over, he'll work out in the gym at home every single stinkin' day. '_Then maybe I'll get stronger than Robin! Or even Cyborg!!_' he laughed at his fantasy. In his little daydream, he pictured himself whacking the daylights out of a Cyborg and a Robin punching bag. Then girl surround him to watch him flex his muscles. Even Starfire woos at him! But Raven shies away from the crowd. Beast boy sighed, '_Even in my daydreams she still avoids me!_' He was now determined to continue lifting but he was getting tired so he had to stop.

The shapeshifter walked over to his water bottle and practically chugged it down until it was all gone. '_Oops._' Beast boy looked for his chubby and unfit teacher. "Mr. Bicep. Can I fill up my water bottle?"

Mr. Bicep gave him a dirty look. "What do I look like, your mother?! Don't ask me, just go!"

Beast boy frowned. He turned to leave and remembered that it was his last day. He shouldn't let _anyone_ bring him down. The green teen lowered his eyebrows and turned around to face his teacher. His angry face became a cheerful one as he joked, "Okay, see ya later ya old fart!" Then he merrily walked out of the portable.

Mr. Bicep just stared. "_What!?!?!_ Old fart?!" He ran out after the green elf. "Hey trouble-maker! You looking for a piece of me?! How dare you call me an old fart!"

Beast boy laughed. "Old fart, old fart, old fart, old fart!" he repeated. Mr. Bicep covered his ears. "Stop it!!" Beast boy wouldn't listen. He just kept on repeating it in sing-song. The beer-bellied bozo got angry enough to charge at Beast boy like a mad bull. Beast boy easily dodged the spur of anger and laughed. Mr. Becip shoved his baseball cap over his head and charged at the elf again. Once again Beast boy dodged by transforming into a squirrel and hopping on the teacher's head.

"Arrgh! Get offa me!!" he screamed as he tried to catch the fuzzy green squirrel. Beast boy laughed again, turned into a hawk, and flew away while Mr. Bicep stared dumbfoundedly at the sky.

Beast boy finally merged back into his regular form and walked to a water fountain. He avoided the gum that was stuck on the fountain and filled his bottle. '_I know I won't be able to go back to class now. Should of thought of the consequences sooner. Oh well, maybe I can have some fun on campus._' He searched around after filling the bottle to see what he could do. There was the library. '_Maybe they have comics. Or maybe I can goof off on the computer._' He smiled at the idea of having some fun playing games on the computer, so he went inside the library. It was really quiet. He walked up to the fish tank and observed the variety of fish. One of the fish there looked just like a small piranha. '_I'll name you Piranha._' he thought before walking to the computer.

He sat down in the chair and decided to see what was on the internet. Suddenly, at thought came to his mind. '_I wonder what people are writing about the Teen Titans._' He went to Google.com to search and typed in "Teen Titan fanfiction." After the search was made, he clicked on some of the results and arrives at Fanfiction.net. '_Cool._' Beast boy looked for the Teen Titans section. The first story he found on the list was a story called SCHOOL WOES! '_Teen Titans go to school? Who the hell would write a stupid story like that?!_' He then took a look at some other stories. '_Knockin' on Raven's door, Bring me to Life, Forbidden, these all seem like cool stories. Let's see what kind of humor stories they have here._' Beast boy searched for Humor of all ratings. '_Hmm, War on Gotham CityPart 3: Revenge is Sweet! This sounds like an awesome story! I wanna read it, but I have to read the first two parts. What else do we have? Beast boy's Twin. I have a twin? Since when? Guilt...No, I don't wanna get into a fight with Raven! Oh wait, it's just a story. Behind the Scenes of Teen Titans,_' Beast boy's face fell. '_Do they know what really goes on in the tower? Ooh creepy. I had a feeling that I was being spied on!_' Beast boy sees a story called _Totally Blonde_, reads the summary and cracks up. People turn around and shush him. "Yeah well, you too."

"Ssssssssssshhhhhhhhh!!!!"

"Okay, geez!"

'_Raven turning blonde, now THAT'S funny. Spark Storm 2. Insane sequel to Spark Storm. There are so many cool stories that I just have to read. Hmm, how bout I start on some romance fiction._' Beast boy searched for the Teen Titan romance stories until he found one to his liking. He found one called _Maybe, Just Maybe_ and read it. After he was done, a big goofy smile shone on his face. '_I like this website._' Then he continued to read more until the bell rang. He looked sad as he had to leave his computer to go to the next class. '_I will read during the summer and will read with delight!_' he declared in his mind.

Beast boy left the library and moved on to lunch. His green, well-shaped stomach growled with hunger. The vegetarian shapeshifter rubbed his tummy to possibly comfort it as he moved on to the lunch room or cafeteria (which ever you prefer to call it). While walking, the young green superhero could sense a strange presence. It was behind him so he whirled around and saw Raven.

"What?" she spat.

"Nothin'" Beast boy innocently responded. Starfire along with Allison came to greet the two. "Too bad I won't be seeing you guys anymore." Allison responded. "Not until summer anyway."

"That's my home girl!" Starfire shouted as she put her arm around the blonde girl and high-fived her hand. Beast boy and Raven just stared on with wide eyes (O.O). Robin, June, and Cyborg came up shortly afterward. Starfire shot June an evil look while June returned the face. Robin separated both of them by putting his arms around the both of them while muttering something about feeling like a pimp. Allison walked by Starfire's side trying to calm her down until the Tamaranean agreed to avoid eye contact from June. The seven of them walked together to the cafeteria. June insisted on paying for the pizza, but Robin wouldn't have it. "I'm paying!" he declared. Starfire jumped in. "I will be happy to pay if that is what you wish Robin." Robin smiled. "No Star. I'll be happy to pay." Starfire squealed after having Robin caress her cheek. June saw this and growled. From a distance, Beast boy, Raven, Allison, and Cyborg watched Robin and the two Robin Lovers in a frenzy over the Boy Wonder who just wanted to buy pizza.

Beast boy crossed his arms over his chest. "Pointless..."

Raven was already in the same position. "Lame..."

Beast boy turned his head to Raven's who was watching the three fight from afar. "Want me to but you pizza? The box won't have enough for all of us."

Purple eyes gazed over to the green comedian. Raven shrugged. "Fine. I'm getting dizzy watching these lunatics fight over a pathetic box of pizza and an even more pitiful leader." Beast boy laughed at Raven's "joke". He offered his hand while Raven just looked at it, confused and brushed past him. Beast boy followed.

Cyborg frowned. "Why didn't he offer us any pizza?"

Allison rolled her eyes. "You are blind," little hearts appeared in her eyes. "Can't you see he's trying to impress her?"

"No. All I see is two teenage girls fighting over one boy wonder and a big crowd of kids just looking at them."

"Whatever."

After the chaos, the Titans and their friends ate some pizza and talked about what happened in class. They had such a good time chatting with each other that they almost forgot to notice that the bell rang and it was on to third period. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast boy each went to Pathways while the girls of the group went to Spanish.

::Pathways Class-Again::

"Today, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast bob—" 

"It's Beast boy!" Beast boy called out.

"Whatever," Mrs. Geyerg continued. "They get to choose what to do today. Last period, Starfire chose to watch a movie. I only have several movies like: _Daddy Daycare_ which is what Starfire chose to watch, _Business Made Fun and Easy_, _How to Get Your Ideal Career_, and one of my favorites, _Monsters of the Workplace: Learn to Get Along with Your Boss_. So boys, what'll it be?"

Hard decision. "Titans, huddle!" Robin ordered. The android and shapeshifter nodded and huddled with the masked teen. Whispers were heard from the group of boys. They all finished their decision with the word, "DONE!"

Mrs. Geyerg smiled. "So what is your decision?"

Robin cleared his throat. "Beast boy, Cyborg, and I have decided to go visit Starfire and Raven while all of you watch a boring movie! You guys get to watch _Business Made Fun and Easy_! Okay? Okay. See ya guys!" Robin waved and walked out the classroom door while Beast boy and Cyborg followed. The door slammed and the class just stared at the door in disbelief.

"Take us with you!!" the class screamed to no one in particular.

"That was the easiest decision ever!" Beast boy laughed.

"Oh, but those kids must be pissed by now. Well, since we ditched them and all." Cyborg added.

Robin nodded. "True, but they deserved it for asking—no—for _demanding_ all those autographs on the first day."

"True dat, true dat." Beast boy joked.

Cyborg stopped walking. "Uh, isn't Spanish class this way?" he asked, pointing to his left. Robin and Beast boy exchanged glances and at the same time they said, "No it's that way!" with Robin pointing right and Beast boy pointing up. A sweat drop ran down all of their heads. "Guys," Cyborg began. "I think we're lost."

Beast boy smacked his head. "Now what?"

An exclamation appeared on top of Robin's head. Beast boy and Cyborg stared at it in all its radiance. "Dude," Beast boy said, pointing to the mark of excitement. "That's no fair. I wish I had something like that appear above my head everytime I thought of something cool."

A grin spread across the masked leader's face. "I've got it! I'll just use my comlink ™ and call one of the girls to tell me where the room is." He took out the Teen Titan comlink and pushed a button.

****

::Spanish Class-Me Gusta Español::

The class laughed once more as the Mrs. Señora tripped over a marker.

"Thank you Mrs. Señora. You have now proved your test and you will not be sacrificed to the Mayan gods." Raven read off her script.

Mrs. Señora bowed. "I'm am glad to be serving you."

Starfire looked at her script. English was easier to speak than to read. "Un-for-tunately, young Thomas will have to be sa-cri-fi-ced to our Ma-yan gods since he has failed our test. Be gone with you Thomas!" Starfire made a gesture of shooing something away. The class clapped.

"Okay, that is when the curtains go down and the play ends." Mrs. Señora collects the scripts from everybody. "Thank you all for helping me out with my play. I appreciate it. Now since you have finished helping me, you can do whatever you want."

"The play was quite enjoyable to rehearse Mrs. Señora." Starfire complemented as she handed her teacher the script.

Raven rested her hands behind her head. "Yeah, but why did you want us to rehearse that anyway?"

"I wanted to see what reaction it would give the audience, so I used you guys for that. Plus I thought it would be entertaining and educational for all of you. I now know that the play next week will be successful."

Raven nodded. "Makes sense." Mrs. Señora collected Raven's script and walked back to her desk. Raven closed her eyes while resting her head on Starfire's desk (which is right behind her's).

"Raven," Starfire began.

"Hm?"

"Why is it that you keep your hood on all the time?"

Raven yawned. "We're in a public area. I don't want anyone to see my face. At least I put it down at home. No big deal."

Starfire was about to get into a speech on why Raven should wear her hood down but she was interrupted by her beeping comlink. It beeped the Teen Titan theme. She picked it up and answered while kids gawked and made comments over how cool it was. "Starfire speaking. Who is this?"

"Robin."

Starfire smiled and blushed. "Oh hi Robin! Why is it that you are to be calling me?"

"Um, the guys and I wanted to go to your Spanish class to see you and Raven but...Beast boy kinda got us lost—" A background argument was heard between Beast boy and the Boy Wonder. "What?! You got us in the wrong direction!" the changeling screamed. Robin cleared his throat and continued talking on the comlink. "Can you be a sweetheart and tell us what the room number is?"

Starfire's face flushed red after hearing Robin call her a 'sweetheart'. "I am certain that the room is number 208."

"Thank you Starfire! We'll be over quickly." With that, he hung up. Starfire squealed. "Raven, the boys are to be seeing us."

Raven only responded by moaning, "Mmhmmm." Sleep was taking her to its dream land. Starfire inwardly giggled and extended her hand forward. She gently grasped the hood and begun to slide it off of the sleeping telepath's head. She was almost successful until and hand grabbed onto her wrist and held on tightly. It was Raven's. She woke up and looked up at Starfire with her sparkling amethyst eyes. "Don't even try."

Starfire grinned and released the hood. "Come on dear Raven. It is not that bad." Raven stood up from her seat and glared at Starfire. "No." The red-head alien hung her head low whilst the hooded alien (she's not of earth either) rolled her eyes. The door barged open as three familiar boys stampeded through. "Hi!" they chanted. Starfire stood from her seat in glee, clapping her hands and bouncing. Raven stood there like before in her famous crossed arms position.

"Nice to see you boys." Mrs. Señora greeted.

Robin nodded. "Igualmente." Mrs. Señora chuckled. "I didn't know that you knew Spanish, Robin."

Robin smirked. "I know a little from Batman."

"Showoff..."Beast boy mumbled. "And he gets all the girls." whispered Cyborg. They both sighed.

Spanish class turned out fun for the Teen Titans. They drew funny pictures on the board, threw paper airplanes at each other (Raven got hit on the head with one, so she blew it up and scared everyone in the process), they talked, the guys signed autographs from some fan girls and even the Author/ess Ginyu Force arrived. Sadly, the bell eventually rang and everyone went their separate ways again. The Author/ess Ginyu Force followed Raven to Gym class because they all wanted to pick on the Gym teacher, Mrs. Woodenburg. Starfire and Cyborg went to Algebra Class together, Robin traveled to Science, and Beast boy was stuck in English class.

****

::Algebra-Yawn::

Mr. Tanaku put on one of his biggest smiles. "Cyborg, Starfire, what would you two like to do?" 

Cyborg and Starfire exchanged glances, shrugging their shoulders at the same time. "Let us learn some math?" Starfire suggested. Cyborg flipped out. "What?! No way!"

"The easy problems? Like 1plus1=2?"

"Um, okay!" the android beamed.

Mr. Tanaku walked up to the board. "Okay class, thanks to the suggestions of Cyborg and Starfire, we will be going back in time to kindergarten." The class cheered. Mr. Tanaku cleared his throat like any other proper man. "Yes, well we'll start with the simple equations. 1plus1=?"

A black haired kid with spiky hair and a Good Charlotte shirt with dark green cargo pants raised his hand. "1plus1=One on a Bun!"

The class laughed again as Mr. Tanaku shook his head and muttered, "I suppose we'll have to travel into pre-school then."

Starfire laughed too and then whispered to Cyborg, "I don't get it." The metallic robot cocked an eyebrow. "Then why are you laughing?" Starfire smiled and shrugged.

"Alright class, if 2plus2=4, then 4plus4=?"

"Eight." the class yawned.

"Very good!" Mr. Tanaku clapped. "I think I should actually start teaching kindergarten!"

****

::Science-Oooh...chemicals::

The class watched as the spaceship came down and green men with huge heads came out of the spaceships. The girls screamed while the guys all said, "Cool!" 

Everyone was watching one of Mr. Chobit's alien movies called, _They Attack From Outer Space_. Robin has already seen this movie, but Beast boy interrupted it when he tried to scare everybody (Teen Titans GO! #2). In the movie, a girl just got lost in the woods. She was looking for a way out. "Hello?" She heard a noise and began to wonder if she was really alone. It was too dark to see anything. The moon was whole, but the thick tree leaves prevented the moon's generous light to shine through. The girl whimpered in fear and leaned against a tree. Behind her, two arms that resembled octopus legs reached out for the innocent little girl.

The students moved around in their seats. The room was dark and eerie; perfect for watching horror flicks. Some of the girls whimpered. Robin just watched the flick and wished he had a soft couch, some root beer, a couple of close friends, and a Starfire to watch the movie with. He yawned.

The little girl screamed when she felt something touch her. She swiftly moved away from the tree and caught a sudden glimpse of what had touched her shoulder. "They attack from Outer Space!!" she screamed while turning away to run. She ran through the forest's thick brush and the alien chased her down.

The girls in the classroom kept on saying, "No, don't let it get her."

The little blonde girl ran and ran, trying to escape the extraterrestrial. She panted as she ran until something blocked her way. Another alien! The screen of the TV then showed the outside of the forest and a high-pitched scream was heard coming from it. Soon, the sun came up and a man who looked like an investigator walked through the same exact part of the forest where the scream had come from the day before. A camera man followed behind him. "So John, this the place?"

The investigator took the toothpick from out of his mouth. "Yes, this sure is the place. Aliens are among us, Bob. Aliens are among us..."

The Science class continued to watch the rest of the haunting, thrilling, and exciting movie. ****

::English-Place to Learn About Shakespeare::

Beast boy wanted to do something different. Then a clever idea came to his head. He's going to teach for the day, so he asked Ms. Spell if he could perform a spelling test full of bad and crude words. Her answer was...

"No."

"What?! Why? It's ma last day of school!" Beast boy pleaded.

Ms. Spell shook her finger. "It still has to be school appropriate."

The shapeshifter sighed. "Fine. How about a spelling test about funny words."

"As long as they are appropriate."

Beast boy did a funky dance and sang, "Go Beast boy! You're the teacher! Of today! WooHoo!!" After his dance step, everyone looked at him funny.

Beast boy cleared his throat. "Okay, take out one sheet of papar!"

One of the kids raised his hand. "Don't you mean, "paper"?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever kid. Just take out a sheet okay? I don't have all day for crying out loud." he waved his hand in a shooing manner.

Everyone got out a sheet of paper. "The first word is Un-der-pants." he said, trying to pronounce every syllable. Some perverts in the class giggled a bit. "Next word! Fart." He waited a few moments for his "students" to finish writing down the words. "Number three is Poo." Beast boy inwardly laughed. '_This is too rich._' he thought. "Next one, Butt." He waited a little more. "Last one, because I don't feel like thinking anymore is Arm-pit!" After everyone was done he collected the papers. Some kids spelled all the words wrong on purpose.

"Next," he folded his arms behind his back like any "gentleman" while speaking. "I will give you a brief summary on the whole story of _Romeo and Juliet _so you don't have to read it in class. The class gave their attention. "Okay, well it all starts off when these dudes are trying to make mischief or something and they bite their thumb at these guys and start a fight. Biting of the thumb back then, was an equivalent of flicking someone off today. So anyway, they start some big fight between the Montagues and the Capulets and this guy whose related to Romeo, named Benvolio runs up to the fighting people and tells them to stop fighting. Then the cousin of Juliet, Tybalt arrives and fights Benvolio. Finally the Prince Paris comes and tells the crowd that if one more person steps into the fight, that they'll be killed. In some other place or something, after the fight is split up, Benvolio and his friend Mercutio see Romeo who looks depressed because he can't get this chick named Rosaline to like him. So Mercutio says that their will be a party at the Capulet's place and that Romeo could go there to look at other girls and keep his mind off of Rosaline. Romeo agrees to go and when he does, he sees Rosaline, but then he also notices Juliet and falls in love with her. So, to make a long story short, they get married, Tybalt kills Mercutio, Romeo kills Tybalt, Romeo is exiled out of Verona, Juliet's parents want her to marry the prince since they don't know that she's already married Romeo, Juliet drinks some potion that makes her appear dead so she doesn't have to marry the prince, Romeo thinks she's dead, the prince tries to kill Romeo, but Romeo kills the prince, then Romeo sees Juliet and thinks she's dead when she's just sleeping, so he drinks poison and dies, then Juliet awakens and sees that Romeo is dead, so she stabs herself with his dagger, and in conclusion, the Montagues and the Capulets live peaceful lives together. The End." (I know, that part was boring but I was trying to add up space and make the story long)

The class stared blankly at Beast boy. "I bet you're all wondering how I know the story of _Romeo and Juliet_ right?"

The class nods.

"Well, I stole a Shakespeare book from Raven's room because if I read stuff, I thought it would give me something to talk about with her. Anyway, who wants to watch a movie?" The class yawns and says, "Whatever."

Beast boy shrugs his shoulders. "Does that mean that I'm a good teacher?"

No response. Beast boy sighs and pops the video in. The class all watched _Bruce Almighty_ and Ms. Spell wakes up when she hears a swear word but starts laughing from seeing the face of Jim Carrey.

**::Gym Class-Hell For People Who Hate the Sun:: **

****"...75, 76, 77, 78, 79, 80!" Mrs. Woodenburg fell flat on her face. Evil Cloud whipped her in the face with towel and barked, "You have to go up to one hundred push-ups!!" Mrs. Woodenburg's face was sweating like crazy.

Raven leaned over to the suffering teacher. "Will you promise not to make me look like a fool anymore?" The heavy Gym teacher nodded. "Good," Raven smirked. "I'm glad that we could come to some sort of agreement. Now, get up so that the Author/ess Ginyu Force can play dodgeball with you."

Mrs. Woodenburg struggled up.

Dark Goku put a hand on the telepath's shoulder. "What about you, Raven?"

"I'll be referee."

Dark Goku shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, suit yourself. Whenever you want to jump in the game, just tell us." He turned his head over to one of the girls. "Hey, way2beme!"

Way2beme walked over to Dark Goku. "Yeah? Whaddyou want?"

Dark Goku stood up and handed way2beme a red dodge ball. "You can be first to serve."

Way2beme beamed. "Thanks." She turned around to face Mrs. Woodenburg who was up against the wall thanks to Raven2 and Cloud Strife Omega. "Here goes nothing!" She tossed the ball and Mrs. Woodenburg just barely dodged it. The ball bounced back and way2beme gave the ball to Raven2.

"This is for picking on Raven!" Raven2 screamed, hurling the ball at the exhausted Gym teacher. It actually hit her leg this time and bounced back to Cloud Strife Omega.

Cloud cackled, "Eat this you fat lady!" The ball hit the sunglasses off of her face and she stumbled back to get them off the ground.

Now it was Dark Goku's turn. He put the ball between his two hands and moved his arms back while chanting, "Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." He moved his arms foreword and the ball launched toward Mrs. Woodenburg in a ball of light as Dark Goku screamed, "HA!!!"

The smoke cleared to show a hole in the wall. Sadly, Mrs. Woodenburg dodged that shot by a mile. Who could blame her?

The ball rolled back to way2beme.

"Try again." Raven2 suggested.

Way2beme nodded and aimed carefully. She shot the ball forward and _WHAM!_ it made contact at her stomach. She kneeled over in pain.

"I thought that wouldn't hurt her since she had so much fat there!" way2beme giggled.

"My turn." Raven chanted but was cut short when Dark Goku said, "I thought you didn't want to play."

Raven imitated him. "I thought you said I could join in when I wanted to."

Dark Goku shrugged. "Okay."

"Azarath..." A whole tray of dodge balls glowed with a black aura. "Metrion..." The balls began to fly upward in the sky. "_Zinthos!_" All the kickballs flew at Mrs. Wodenburg. The now pitiful Gym teacher curled up into a ball to prevent pain from all the dodge balls flying at her and she kept making sounds like, "Oof!"

The Author/ess Ginyu Force laughed while Raven just nodded. Finally the bell rang. School was now over and the Teen Titans were free. Raven almost ran ahead but remembered her author/ess buddies and turned around. "Come on. What are you all standing there for?" The Author/ess Ginyu Force smiled and followed Raven. They eventually met up with the others who all had something to say. The Teen Titans were about to leave but the one and only Principal Slogan stopped them in their tracks. "Congratulations once again, Teen Titans. You have made our school fun and a happy place! We prepared a surprise for you before you leave. If you don't mind, please step out to the front of the school where you'll find your Teen Titans float that we'll drive around the city!"

The remaining students cheered for the Teen Titans and one familiar Goth came up to Raven.

"Congratulations, Raven." he smiled and shook her hand.

Raven's eyes opened wide. "Goth?!?! What are you doing here? I—" Raven suddenly remembered to keep her cool. "Um, I didn't know that you went to this school."

Goth kept eye contact with her and was still unknowingly shaking her hand. "I've seen you here from before in the hallways but I never got a chance to say hi. Maybe we can uh...hang out during the summer or something. I know summer's a long wait, but I'm gonna be busy at school so I won't be able to visit until then...if that's cool with you."

Raven paid no attention that a certain green eyed girl was calling her name. "Uh...sure. We'll h-hang out." Did she just stutter? "Oh, and sorry about the last date we had." she whispered (This all happened on Teen Titans GO! #4).

"No problem. I'll see you during the summer." He was about to leave until Raven grabbed him by the wrist.

"Maybe you can go with us on the float. I already have some friends going with me."

"Cool. Alright." Goth followed Raven.

More of the Goth boys swam through the crowd. "Raven! Don't leave us!" Raven looked at them. Goth looked jealous.

"Bye." Raven waved and stepped on the float with Goth and The Author/ess Ginyu Force.

Principal Slogan hopped in the driver's seat of the float and began to drive. Confetti and balloons flew everywhere as the Teen Titans waved goodbye to the Gotham City High School. As they drove through the city, people crowded around the streets and waved. Little kids jumped up and down gaily while holding up action figures of their favorite Titans. Robin and Starfire waved at the crowds together while they held hands. Beast boy jumped around like a fool to make people laugh and changed into different animals. When he turned into a hippo, everyone threatened to throw him off if he changed into a heavy animal again. Cyborg showed off his metallic body by making cool fighting poses. He also smiled at the ladies. Raven finally took her hood off and tried to hide her smile, but that wouldn't work too much. She'd hate to admit it, but she was actually excited. Still, she acted cool and a bit gloomy as did Goth. They waved to the crowd a bit. The Author/ess Ginyu Force were the only ones sitting down on the float and eating lots and lots of candy. Dark Goku would often give people dirty looks, Cloud Strife Omega kept on screaming the word, "INSANITY!!", Raven2 smiled and laughed a lot (which was unusual for her), and way2beme was always in hysterical laughter and waved at the crowds of people a lot.

Everyone had a good time. Especially the Teen Titans. At first, the battle between school was hard, but they took it down. They chewed it up and spit it out. They were victorious against the school—their greatest enemy, so now nothing can bring them down. That is the true victory. And they could never be happier.

**THE END **

****June chased the Teen Titan parade float. "Robin? Robin! Come baaaaaaaaccckkkk!!!!"

FINALLY!! It is OVER!! I know, the chapter was very long but I did that so you could enjoy the finale. I mean, It's the LAST CHAPTER people!! Aren't you glad it's done?? I'd like to give thanks to ALL of my wonderful reviewers. I LUV YOU GUYS!! I couldn't have completed this story without any of you. Yes, I even thank Queen Tigris because she gave me the motivation to show people what I can really do. Now for the important author's note.

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm glad all of you have enjoyed reading the last chapter of SCHOOL WOES! But I have one last SPECIAL chapter for this story. What is it? It's an award show and I need LOTS of participation between you guys. So in your review, do the following:

ONE) Ask some questions for ANY of the characters that were in this story. You can ask more than one question, just make sure that it is appropriate for the rating.

TWO) Tell me what your favorite parts of the whole entire story was. You can put more than one and to make it easier for me, divide it up in chapters.

THREE) Next, vote for who gets the favorite character trophy. It can be any character. Even the made up ones but they have to be in this story.

FOUR) Vote for who gets the least favorite character trophy. (same as above)

FIVE) Vote for the most changed titan from school experiences. With this one, it can only be ONE of the Teen Titans.

SIX) Next, vote for which Titan has the best smile. (Teen Titans only)

SEVEN) Vote for most pathetic character. (any character)

EIGHT) Most tortured character. (Any character)

NINE) Favorite villain. (Any of the Villains)

TEN) Least favorite villain. (same as above)

ELEVEN) Vote for your Favorite Chapter and your Least favorite Chapter.

TWELVE) Vote for which Teen Titan has the best eyes. (Titans only)

THIRTEEN) Which has the best hair. (Titans and Villains only)

FORTEEN) Most annoying character. (Any character in the story)

FIFTEEN) Last but not least, Tell me what you'll be wearing and what you will be eating at the award show. (Yes, you HAVE to wear clothes)

Here's an example:

Question: June, why do you always chase Robin around? Starfire, why don't you kill June?

Fav. part of story: Chapter 6-When Jinx and Raven get into a fight

Fav. Character: Beast boy

Least Fav.: Terra (Yes, she was included in the story. She was in chapter seven)

Most Changed Titan: Raven

Best Smile: Beast boy

Most Pathetic: Slade

Most tortured: Raven

Favorite Villain: Slade

Least Fav. Villain: Mammoth

Fav. Chapter: Chapter 11

Least Fav Chap.: Chapter 1

Best Titan eyes: Robin

Best Hair: Starfire

Most annoying: June

What I'll be wearing: Black sleeveless dress with black high-heels.

What I'll be eating: Nothing because I'm hosting the show.

(The example was just a random choosing.)

So please vote for the above. I'm counting on all of you. And I know how you all want to know what the sequel is...well, if you do this favor for me, I'll present a preview of it in the next special chapter. Thanks again everybody! SeeYA!!!

Teen Titans: BYE!!


	12. Award Show

****

::AT THE TEEN TITANS' PLACE::

Beast boy: Dude! What am I supposed to wear?!

Raven: rolls her eyes Wear your costume. Is it that hard to decide?

Beast boy: throws his hands up in the air YES!

Raven: shakes her head Idiot...

Robin enters BB's room

Robin: Beast boy, you ready? fixes tie Raven, what are you doing in BB's room?

Raven: Uhh, nothing? sees Robin's expression Fine! I was waiting for Beast boy to get ready just like you are now and he's not ready, so I'm trying to help him find something to wear in this dump before he makes us late.

Robin: Oh.

Beast boy: Ooh! I can wear this! holds up gray shorts with a black long sleeve shirt and a purple vest

Robin: raises an eyebrow Your old Titans uniform?

Beast boy: Well, it's the only thing that's clean.

Raven: By my standards, that'll do. We can't have you come to the award show looking like a pig. By the way, Robin, are you the only one who actually wore a suit?

Robin: Guess so. Why didn't you wear that dress you wore from before instead of your uniform?

Raven: Maybe I felt like wearing my uniform.

Robin: Fine.

Raven: Fine.

Robin: Fine.

Raven: Fine.

Robin: Fine!

Raven: Fine!

Beast boy: Okay! You're both fine! We get it!

Robin & Raven: You didn't have to yell.

Here comes Starfire and Cyborg

Starfire: Hello friends, are we to be ready to travel to that exciting show of awards?

Cyborg: Award show, Star.

Robin: We should be leaving now. Is everybody ready?

Beast boy: putting his clothes on Almost.

Raven: covering her eyes Why do you have to change in front of us?

Beast boy: zipping up his shorts and reaching for his shirt You guys are in my room!

Cyborg: Hurry up man. We're gonna be late!

****

::Meanwhile at the Award Show::

troubled-ego: in a black spaghetti strap dress with black high heel boots that go up to her knees and a black cloak draped over her with the hood down, speaking on the microphone on the stage They should be hear any minute now.

Audience: Come on! Start the show!!

troubled-ego: Just wait a few more minutes. I know they'll be hear!

The door opens and the Teen Titans arrive

Audience: Yyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy!!!!!!

troubled-ego: Alright! Let's get this Award Show started! First I'll introduce you to our characters. They have a reputation for being good. We all love them so very much. They protect the city from all the bad guys and they just arrived...Give it up for the Teen Titans!!

Audience: cheers and applauds

Robin: stands up from his seat When there's trouble, you know who to call...

Audience: Teen Titans!!!

troubled-ego: Very nice. Next group is filled with crazy masterminds and freaks that just can't act good if their life depended on it...Everyone give a round of sound to The Villains!!

Audience: WOOT!!!

Slade: stands up from seat We will conquer all!

Random People: Bbbboooooooooooooo!! throw overripe tomatoes at Slade

Slade: I'll show all of you one day!! sits down while Terra comforts him by rubbing his back

troubled-ego: Terra, what are you doing at my show?!

Terra: I was thinking that I'd might be winning something.

troubled-ego: If you keep quiet and don't make eye contact with me, I might not throw you out.

Terra: beams Okay!

troubled-ego: Continuing, they are made up character but some people love them and some people hate them! It's the Teachers, Allison, June, and other made up characters!!

Goth boys: What about us?!?!

troubled-ego: Yes, the Goth boys too.

Audience: cheers

troubled-ego: Now that introductions are out of the way, let's roll the SCHOOL WOES! theme song one more time!!

(SCHOOL WOES theme)

When there's trouble you know what's the cause

SCHOOL WOES!

From your class seat you can see it all

SCHOOL WOES!

When there's teachers on the attack

You can freak out or do your math test

Cuz when there's bad lunch and lots of mold

SCHOOL WOES!

With their super teacher they unite

SCHOOL WOES!

Never met a student that they liked

SCHOOL WOES!

They got the bad kids on the run

They never stop till detention's done

Cuz when the school is loosing all control

SCHOOL WOES! Go!

SCHOOL WOES! Go!

If your grades are low you better watch out

You can not escape the school staff

When they catch you there won't be any doubt

You've got the school grade of an 'F'

(school grade of an 'F')

S-C-H-O-O-L W-O-E-S

SCHOOL WOES! LET'S GO!

S-C-H-O-O-L W-O-E-S

SCHOOL WOES! LET'S GO!

S-C-H-O-O-L W-O-E-S

SCHOOL WOES! LET'S GO!

S-C-H-O-O-L W-O-E-S

SCHOOL WOES! LET'S GO!

{Guitar solo}

When trouble, you know what's the cause

SCHOOL WOES!

From your class seat, you can see it all

SCHOOL WOES!

When there's teachers on the attack

You can freak out or do your math test

Cuz when the world needs bad lunch and lots of mold

SCHOOL WOES! GO!

SCHOOL WOES! GO!

1, 2, 3, 4, GO! SCHOOL WOES!

(End of theme)

Audience: applauds

troubled-ego: Yeah, that was the SCHOOL WOES! theme song. Now let's get started with the Award Show!! We'll first start by having our questions answered. First question is from Raven A. Star. Raven A. Star, can you please stand up from your seat and ask your question?

Raven A. Star: wearing a navy blue dress that reaches ankles and low-heels and is eating tortilla wraps, stands up My first question is for Raven. Raven, now that you're out of school, what do you plan to do?

Raven: First, I'm planning to catch up on my meditation. I used to meditate three times a day but while I was at school I couldn't because in the morning, I had to get ready for school. Then I would usually meditate once in the afternoon but I couldn't do that either because I was in school. So I could only meditate once at night before bed. Next, I would also like to relax a little bit more. School has just gotten my adrenaline up too high. Lastly, I think I'm going to start working out. I should exercise my body as well as my mind. That's what I plan to do now that I'm out of school.

Raven A. Star: Thank you Raven. My next question is for Starfire. Starfire, if you hate June so much, why don't you kill her? No one will ever know. ; )

June: Why you little--!

Starfire: I will be glad to answer your question. I want to kill her, but I do not want Robin to be upset with me because we all have made oaths to use our powers for good and not evil when we first joined the Teen Titans. And I must keep that oath to the team, myself, and Robin.

Audience: Aaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww.

Robin: smiles at Starfire

June: chewing on the table cloth

Raven A. Star: Thank you Starfire. My last question is for June. Did you just do that to annoy the crap out of Starfire? Cause it worked and she no like you one bit.

June: Do what? Love Robin? No, I didn't think it would annoy Starfire and I don't care if it does or doesn't. I just love Robin! That's all I'm saying! Is it such a crime?!?!

Raven A. Star: Uuhh, that's all of my questions.

troubled-ego: Okay, but before you sit down, can you tell me what your favorite part of the story was?

Raven A. Star: Gladly. My favorite part of the story was in chapter five where Raven and Starfire took over the computer. That was hilarious! Then I loved chappie 6 cause Raven so kicked Jinx's butt. XD

troubled-ego: Thank you for sharing your thoughts and questions Raven A. Star. Let's remember the moments of chapter 5 with the Starfire and Raven talk show thing. Roll it!!

(Video thing)

Starfire: If you are stressed, why not go take a nap?  
  
Troubled-ego: Well, I did have homework.….…WAIT,** I HAVE HOMEWORK!!! **runs to her room I gotta finish it fast! slams door and Evanescence is heard booming on her boom box  
  
Raven&Starfire: look at the computer. Raven smiles evilly.  
  
Raven: Hey Star, why don't we help troubled-ego out with her story?  
  
Starfire: We shall ask first, correct?  
  
Raven: No Starfire, we shall not ask.  
  
Starfire: Why not? Do we not need approval first?  
  
Raven: She already approved.  
  
Starfire: Oh! In that case...  
  
Raven: We are taking over this show!!  
  
Starfire: I love stories!! How shall we start?  
  
Raven: Well--  
  
Starfire: OH! I know! We shall tell the story of fairytales!! ****  
  
Raven: **'-'u** Why me. . .  
  
(end video thing)

Audience: claps

troubled-ego: Yup. Chapter 5. What about Chapter six?

(Video thing)

A light bulb appeared on top of Jinx's head. Raven turned the switch off but Jinx turned it back on, then Raven turned it off again, Jinx turned it on again (that soundz wrong), Raven off, Jinx on, off, on, off, on, off, Raven gets slapped in the face and Jinx turns the light on again. Raven gets angry and lunges toward Jinx. She then falls on top off her and starts beating the crap out of her. Jinx recovers and while Raven is open for the moment, Jinx kicks Raven off and gets up but as soon as Jinx manages to stand, Raven gives her the right jab hitting her jaw so hard, you can hear the **CRACK!** Jinx spins around and delivers her own blow that lands on Raven's nose. Another **CRACK** is heard and Raven grabs Jinx's hair and pulls but Jinx uses her hair like bullhorns and flips Raven over so that she lands hard on her back.  
  
Meanwhile, the kids in the class are going crazy jumping hear and there cheering Raven on. As the class is in a frenzy, Mrs. Gerl takes the opportunity to call the office via intercom. Punches, kicks, head-butts, and screams of agony are heard throughout the small portable. Raven desperately tries concentrating to lift a desk and hurl it at her opponent so she chants the magic words, "Azarath, Metrion--" **POW!** Raven gets Jinx's foot in her stomach. Once again the frenzy continues. Finally the security arrives and manages to split up the crowd stopping the two fighters in their tracks. Raven pants as Jinx struggles to get free from one of the men's grip. Raven takes this time to telepathically hurl one of the props at Jinx and the wine glass makes contact shattering all over Jinx's face as she cries out in pain. The security guard holding Raven gets angry for the terrible display of mercy in Raven and tightens his grips around her wrists, which are held behind her back.

(end video thing)

troubled-ego: That was our first fight with Raven and Jinx inside Drama class.

Jinx: in a cast all over her bodyRaven just got lucky!!

Raven: stands up from seat Is that a challenge?

troubled-ego: Whoa! Sit down, there will be no fighting in here. Raven sits Next one to ask questions is RobinRox13!

RobinRox13: stands up from seat, wearing white skirt with a black sleeveless top and black high-heels sandal type shoes, and eating chocolate cheesecake I have one question for Robin. Robin, why did you have to be nice to June?

Robin: How can I not be nice to anyone? I'm a guy. I like pretty girls like Starfire or June. I like to be nice to people. I can't be mean. I mean, she was never mean to me. Not like Kitten anyway.

Kitten: I will still get you someday, Robbie-poo!!

June: Over my dead body!

Starfire: That can still be arranged!!

Robin: Girls! Girls! Stop it!! Like I was saying, I'm a nice guy and I like pretty girls.

RobinRox13: shrugs Okay. My favorite part of the story was the whole story. Just to let you know t-e.

troubled-ego: Okay, thanks RobinRox13!! Next one to participate is none other than Draikitha!!

Draikitha: wearing a mini jean skirt that has two pockets on the back and a light black shirt that's very loose spaghetti straps and black steel-toed combat boots, stands up Thank you troubled-ego!! Um, my question for Raven is why do you act like you don't like Beast boy?

Raven: looks uneasy Uumm...do I have to answer this?

troubled-ego: Every question must be answered.

Raven: sighs and shifts in her seat Uuh well, I-because-he-and-um...

troubled-ego: Try words and syllables.

Raven: Because I don't like him in that way.

Audience: (most of them anyway) Bbboooooooooooo!!!! Liar!! Tell us the truth!!!

Raven: hides under tablecloth Don'thurtme.

Starfire: Can I answer that question?

troubled-ego: As long as it's right.

Starfire: Raven acts like she does not like Beast boy because she is too shy and nervous to even admit to herself how she feels about someone or something. Plus, she is afraid that her emotions will get out of control and she'll end up hurting someone that she really cares about.

troubled-ego: Wow. That was the most you have ever said.

Audience: ish amazed

troubled-ego: Does that answer your question, Draikitha?

Draikitha: Yes it does. My favorite part of the story was the homecoming dance.

troubled-ego: Goody. Let's show the clip.

(Video thing)

Starfire pushed a random couple aside to march through the crowd. "Hey!" they shouted. Starfire just growled and continued to stomp on. There she saw them. They were dancing nearest to the DJ. June was holding him close while Robin was looking around nervously like he was a fox about to be hunted. Starfire could feel herself breathe fire. She slowed her pace, smiled, and gently tapped on June's shoulder. June stopped dancing and spun around. "May I cut in?" Starfire politely inquired. 

Robin pulled at his collar. June looked at Robin, then at Starfire. "Maybe later kid." she turned around and continued dancing with Robin who was completely out of step. Starfire narrowed her eyes and grunted. Her emerald eyes lit up like the sun as she ground her teeth together. She tried to hold her anger in and wondered how Raven could accomplish such a hard task. Starfire knew that she was about to explode and if she killed June in front of Robin, he wouldn't be very happy about that. With no more options running through her head, she stomped away and sat next to the other three titans. She had her arms crossed over her chest and seemed to make a fairly good impression of Raven when she is upset. The three titans would have sworn that they saw steam coming out of Starfire's nose and a furnace burning in her eyes.

(end video thing)

troubled-ego: Thank You Draikitha!! Now the next person to share is chubbymonkey!!

chubbymonkey: stands up wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a gray undershirt and purple and black Vans (cool shoes) and eating beef jerky. Yeah, um what was the whole hanging from the flag pole thing about? 

troubled-ego: Glad you asked. I think Mrs. Woodenburg should answer this question. Mrs. Woodenburg?

Mrs. Woodenburg: ish traumatized from what happened in the last chapter. I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT!!! quivers

troubled-ego: ...yeah, could you just answer the question?

Mrs. Woodenburg: shifts eyes from one place to another It was just a joke at first...then I actually did it to bad kids as punishment. It was funny at the time until that-that DEMON and her little friends ruined everything and VICIOUSLY attacked me!!

Raven: Miss, we were just playing dodge ball. tries to hide evil smile

Mrs. Woodenburg: stands up from seat and points accusingly at the pacifist Liar!!

troubled-ego: Okay! This is an award show! Not Jerry Springer!! whispering to self Though it would be very amusing...

chubbymonkey: Uh, my favorite part was the Starfire and Raven talkshows.

Starfire: Raven, the two of us have become rather famous. Perhaps we could—

Raven: Get your head out of the gutter.

Starfire: My head is in something? What is this gutter you speak of? Is it related to the 'gutter balls' in golf?

Raven: Those questions will remain unanswered until the end of the award show. And I think 'gutter ball' is in bowling.

Starfire: sighs Oh, Okay...

troubled-ego: Thank you very much chubbymonkey. Will Darkfire please stand up?

Darkfire: stands up wearing A dark purple glittery spaghetti strap dress with silver gloves and sapphire bracelets along with black high-heeled boots, a sapphire necklace, a glod Raven-style belt only with sapphires instead of rubies. Her long black hair is down and she has purple lip gloss and blue eye shadow. She is eating a double cheese pizza with stuffed crust, Red Fusion, and a slice of chocolate pie for dessert Terra, why haven't you gotten the fact that BB DOESN'T like you??

Terra: What?! That's not true!! BB is mine!! MINE!!!!

troubled-ego: Terra!! Answer the freakin' question!

Terra: growls at t-e I know deep down inside that he must like me. Haven't you seen the episodes?? I'd like Beast boy to explain himself.

Beast boy: I like everybody. Heh-heh! pulls at his collar

troubled-ego: In short he's trying to say that he's a player.

**Beast boy:** Huh? No I'm— 

troubled-ego: Whatever.

Beast boy: Nevermind. I don't know what I'm saying.

troubled-ego: Don't worry BB, I'll get rid of evil little Terra. Anyway, next question?

Darkfire: This is gonna put a lot of pressure on BB. But why are you hanging out with Terra when you like Raven?

Everybody looks at Beast boy

Beast boy: sweats Uuuuhhh, I have mixed feelings?

Raven: Beast boy likes me?

Terra: No he likes me.

troubled-ego: Terra.

Terra: What?

troubled-ego: Shuddap!

Terra: grits teeth

troubled-ego: Okay Darkfire, what was your favorite part of the story?

Darkfire: That's a hard decision. I liked the whole story—

Audience: WOOT!!

Darkfire: But if I had to choose I guess I'd say that I liked chapter 10.

troubled-ego: Okay Darkfire, thank you and enjoy your chocolate pie!! Let's see a clip from chapter 10.

(Video thing)

Robin snorted and held a button on one of his belt pockets. "Three words Slade," he flipped the button open and pulled a small metal cylinder out of the pocket. "Teen Titans, GO!" with that, Robin pulled one end of the cylinder until it became a long Bo staff. He launched himself toward the mighty villain, as did his teammates.

Robin slammed his staff down to hit Slade, but his opponent dodged causing Robin to slam the staff only on the floor. Robin mentally cursed and countered with a horizontal swing of his staff. It was once again dodged as Slade hopped back but soon tripped when Beast boy, in snake form, coiled his body around Slade's legs. Beast boy hissed and stuck his tongue out. Slade growled and flipped back to his feet, grabbed Robin's staff, and pried the snake off of him. Next Slade slapped Robin in the face with his own staff. Robin flew back into Starfire's arms. Slade laughed as he threw five electric balls from his utility belt. Only Titan hit by one was Cyborg. Raven ran up to him to see if the android was alright.

"Starfire," Robin whispered. "Can you distract Slade?"

"Yes, I will try." Starfire then let Robin down on his feet and flew around Slade. He tried to kick her with his long legs but Starfire was swift in the air. Raven grasped a bowling trophy from the desk and hurled it to Slade. He knocked it out of the air. Starfire tried hitting him with some of her starbolts but Slade would run, roll, and dodge. Robin threw a bird-a-rang at his opponent cutting open his shoulder.

"Aargghh!!" Slade skid across the floor and landed on his side. He clutched his bleeding shoulder in pain. The Titans surrounded him.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Are you gonna call it quits?"

"Or are you going to try and keep fighting?" Cyborg asked.

"You might wanna give up." Beast boy suggested.

"Because you can't win." Raven added.

"Please turn yourself over now." Starfire commanded.

(end video thing)

troubled-ego: Alright, good times!! Now, boody-rose-demon, please stand up and ask your question.

blood-rose-demon: wearing blue jeans with a black rose on it, and a leather jacket. Eating nothing. Robin why don't you just tell June to leave you alone?

Every Robin/Starfire fan: YEAH!!

Robin: It's complicated.

Cyborg: Oh no! He said the C-word!! All hope is lost!

Robin: I like to be nice. And I would like to be with Starfire but I get shy around pretty girls. blushes Darn. Now I just embarrassed myself for admitting that in front of every one.

bloody-rose-demon: Okay, my favorite part was chapter eight.

troubled-ego: Roll the Tape!!

(Yet another video thing. Please don't kill me)

"Oye! How many times do I have to tell you lot, no violence in school!" a mysterious voice called out.

Jinx smiled while Raven looked around. "Who's there?" she stood up and got into a fighter stance.

"No worries, love." The ceiling opened up and a red-haired man descended from it landing slowly on the black and white tile.

Raven gasped. "Mad Mod!"

"That's right young lass, and I'm serving detention!" Mad Mod danced around the room with his cane twirling in his left hand.

Raven felt some emotion boiling in her blood. Was it anger? No, it was a slight bit a fear. "Not if I can help it." her hands glowed a black aura and she fired a few blasts of energy to blow a hole in the walls but the attack only vanished after contact with a wall. Meanwhile, Jinx was laughing hysterically knowing that her plan had succeeded. Raven felt trapped and she gulped as Mad Mod danced toward her. Jinx got out of her seat and both Moddy and Jinx grabbed Raven to sit her down in one of the chairs. Raven squirmed and wriggled, kicked and punched until she finally got out of their grasp.

"Get her!" Mad Mod ordered. 

(end video thing)

troubled-ego: Who's next? Aha! IlUvBeAsTbOy who used to be called IamnottakingRAVENsname. But I'll still call her Raven2. Why? Because I can. Raven2?

Raven2: stands up wearing black dress pants with a violet top and black clogs. She's eating the same vegetarian dish that Beast boy has on his table...whatever that is since she's vegetarian. And everyone knows how cool vegetarians are My first question is for Beast boy. Beast boy...will you kiss me, you don't have to be my bf...becuz you want to be Raven's?

Beast boy: Do I have to kiss you? I mean there are a lot of people around.

troubled-ego: Be polite Beast boy.

Beast boy: Um, I'll only kiss you on the cheek cuz we're just friends okay? BB goes over to where Raven2 is sitting and gives her a brief kiss on the cheek. People take pictures. Then BB walks back to his seat and sits down. Raven and Terra (who's sitting with the villains) stare at Beast boy semi-jealously.

Raven2: Thank you BB!

Beast boy: slautes

Raven2: My next question goes to Robin. Robin...will you ever say a fight cry that isn't cheesy?

Audience: agrees

Robin: What's wrong with saying, "Teen Titans! GO!"? It took me forever to think of that line and it sounded cool when I thought of it.

(FLASH BACK)

Robin: pacing around his room Teen Titans, march? No, it makes us sound like a parade. Teen Titans,dance? Definitely not. Teen Titans, charge? Makes me sound like a general in the army. Hmm, what doesn't sound stupid? What makes the battle cry more of my own? Man! I wish my mind would just work!! slaps head C'mon brain!! Think!! GO! BRAIN GO!! Go?? Teen Titans, Go? Teen Titans, Go. TEEN TITANS GO!! I've got it!! dances and jumps about I am such a genius!! Poses Teen Titans! GO!! makes another pose by jumping on his bed and punching the air Teen Titans...GO!! jumps off bed but slips cuz he's wearing his socks and hits the floor Oww...Teen Titans...Go...my head hurts... goes to sleep on the floor and dreams about himself chanting the battle cry over and over again

(END FLASH BACK) 

Robin: I assure you that I am NOT obsessed with saying Teen Titans Go. Cuz I'm not obsessed with Teen Titans Go. I mean, Teen Titans Go is just three simple words that I thought of. Teen Titans—

Starfire: covers Robin's mouth Robin, as much as it is rude to speak this but, shut up.

Everybody claps after hearing Starfire tell Robin to shut it. Go Star!! 

Raven2: Anyway, my favorite part of the story is when BB hugs me in chapter nine. Can you show the clip?

troubled-ego: You guys are gonna kill me but sure.

(Video thing)

Beast boy looked over to Raven2. "You have to get out of here now. It's too dangerous! The exit's that way." he shouted, pointing to the exit. Raven2 nodded and hugged Beast boy. "Thanks for helping me to have a great time." After that, she left and waved to the green teen before reaching the exit. "Your welcome." Beast boy whispered right before changing form into a pterodactyl and flying to Dr. Light.

(end Video thing)

**troubled-ego: **Okay, thanks Raven2 for being a part of the story! Way2beme is next! ****

**way2beme: **Yay! stands up wearing a red plain mini-skirt and a tight whits shirt with a collar. Eating NACHOS Cyborg, what was it like to have your art teacher have a crush on you? ****

**Cyborg: **Oooh, you bring back them haunting memories. Well, I would say it was very creepy since I am like the straightest guy I know. I don't have a problem with gay people. They can be my friends and stuff but when they start hitting on me, then I just back away. If Mr. Flora wasn't hitting on me, I would have no problem, but he would stare at me 24/7. shivers

**Way2beme: **Thank you Cyborg.

**Cyborg: **Your welcome little lady.

**Way2beme: **This one's for the Boy Wonder. If you had to choose between June and Starfire, which one would you choose?

**Robin: **Am I the only one getting the tough questions? I'll mouth out the words cuz I don't want anyone getting in to a fight. He mouths the name Starfire and the Robin/Stafire fans squeal ****

**Way2beme: **Okay Robin. My favorite part of the story was the locker room scene in Chapter 3.

**troubled-ego: **Yes!! Finally someone chooses one of the first chapters! Roll it or suffer!!

(Video thing)

Raven was back in the locker room getting ready for a shower when she decided to take a peak just so she could choose where she wants to shower. She walks into the shower room to see that there are no curtains. . .

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**" Raven screamed and ran out of the shower room still screaming and covering her eyes. "**BAD IMAGES!!**" She ran around the locker room while her sudden panic caused a black aura to surround the lockers which opened up with one hitting her in her face in the same place where the basketball hit causing extra hurt. Raven yelped in pain and held her nose and slipped on a brush that fell from one of the lockers that opened. She screamed more. Girls were running around everywhere as some of their belongings pretty much attacked them. Raven eventually calmed down as the bell rang dismissing school. The girls ran out of the locker room and Mrs. Woodenburg stood over Raven.

"Still wanna take that shower?" She asked handing Raven her cloak back.

"I'll take one when I get home." Answered Raven as she stood up and put her cloak on. She took her back pack and her other clothes (she's still wearing the gym clothes under the cloak) and walked out of the locker room while lifting her hood over her head to hide some of her bandages and that sunburn.

(end Video thing)

**troubled-ego: **Thank you for participating way2beme!! BlackShield is next to go.

**BlackShield: **stands up wearing black jeans, black sleeveless shirt, and a black jacket I just wanted to say that I love this story and my question is for Mrs. Woodenburg. How many times have you been stuck on a flag pole by a super heroine?

**Mrs. Woodenburg: **I'd have to say that that's the first time anyone has chosen to defy me! ****

**Raven: **mumbles Won't be the last...

**Mrs. Woodenburg: **What you say?!?!

**Raven: **Nothing.

**Mrs. Woodenburg: **You are a bad seed!!

**Raven: **Whatever.

**BlackShield: **Chapter 8 was my favorite part of the story and I liked the whole thing.

**troubled-ego: **Thank you very much BlackShield and also thank you for writing a poem about me. It was a deep and dark poem but it described me perfectly. And what do you know! I do have a scar on my face. Not a very noticable one but it's still there and looks pretty cool. Actually, it's on my left cheek and its kinda diagonal and if I got a horizontal scar on the same place, I would have a cross shaped scar like Kenshin Himora on Rurouni Kenshin. The poem was good anyway. Even if it didn't go by literal meanings, but enough poetry and scar talk. Next person is my buddy Cloud Strife Omega!! And I think he was the only male who came.

**Cloud Strife Omega: **wearing His Sparks costume (read his stories for insane humor) and eating hot wings and chicken June, why do you always chase Robin around?

**June: **Isn't it obvious? I love Robin that's why!! Why couldn't you just figure that out yourself?! ****

**troubled-ego: **June!! Be nice to Cloud or else!!

**Allison: **Yeah June. raspberries

**Cloud Strife Omega: **Don't worry. June will suffer the wrath of 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 bolts of electricity if she continues to be mean. Either that or I can get the evil food from the Teen Titans fridge to devour her head. No nevermind, I want the head, so it will just devour the body. smiles innocently

**June: **Eeeewwwwww... hides under the table

**Allison: **What a coward.

**June: ** from under table I heard that!

**Cloud Strife Omega: **Second question for Starfire is why don't you kill June?

**Starfire: **Robin will be mad at me if I do. I think that I had explained the same thing in an earlier time throughout the show of awards. whispers to Cloud But I will hurt her when Robin is not present. smiles

**Cloud Strife Omega: **Okay. whispers to Starfire But give me the head. stops whispering My favorite part of the story was THE FIGHT WITH SLADE in Chapter 10!!

**troubled-ego: **Let's show another of those delightful clips!

**Audience: **Booos and throws rotten fish at t-e

**troubled-ego: **Hey! This is an expensive cloak!! dodges a fish Eeeewwww!! They still have their eyes in!! Evil fish eyes!!!

(Quick Video thing)

Beast boy had just finished scrapping two drones and prepared to finish the four spiders around him. He transformed into a crocodile so big that it would make Steve Erwin say, "Crikey!" Beast boy opened his massive jaws and prepared to clamp down on the robotic arachnids but suddenly, a wave of starbolts came his way forcing him to leap out of the firing zone.

"Hey! I was gonna take those!" Beast boy complained as he swiftly changed back to his "human" form.

Starfire scratched the back of her head. "I appologize Beast bo—" her apology was cut short as one of the spiders shot her. She came crashing down on the floor.

"_STAR!_" Beast boy screamed, running up to his alien friend.

Robin noticed what happened and attacked the spiders in fury. "Eat my fist you rust-bucket!!" he yelled punching holes in the metal frame one blow after another. Raven spotted something shiny on the floor. It was the Bo staff that Slade took from Robin. He must have dropped it. Raven used her telekinesis to pull the staff to her hand (kinda like using the force in Star Wars). "Robin!"

Robin ceased pounding on the robot for a moment to witness Raven tossing him the metal stick. He caught it and continued pounding on each of the spiders. "I'll handle all of the spiders while you guys take care of the rest of the drones!"

Cyborg placed his hands around his mouth and called out, "Robin, we're a team! Don't forget that!"

Robin nodded and hopped on the head of another spider. They we're shooting like crazy, but with Robin's acrobatic swiftness, they didn't leave a scratch. Starfire was okay now since Tamaraneans can heal quickly as well as demons. So now she was shooting drones down with her infamous starbolts and she even used her eye lasers. Cyborg and Raven we're still in competition with seeing how many drones they could take out.

(end video thing)

**troubled-ego: **Thank you Cloud and cool costume!! Everybody, for random humor read Cloud Strife Omega's stories. Let's welcome next, Sakura of the Ninjitsu!!

**Sakura of the Ninjitsu: **wearing a dark blue gown that's very pretty with pretty shoes and she's eating all of those sugar packets that's supposed to go in tea. Hi troubled-ego.

**troubled-ego: **Hello. smiles and waves

**Sakura of the Ninjitsu: **Why didn't June die Star??

**June: **Does everyone hate me that much?

**troubled-ego: **You'll find out when we're giving out awards.

**Starfire: **June did not perish because it was not allowed by Robin. I would get in trouble for it and possibly get kicked out of the Teen Titans because it is a BIG rule that states we are to only use our powers for good purposes. whispers Though in my own opinion, destroying Juneth would be a good purpose.

**June: **Did I hear someone using my real name?

**Sakura of the Ninjitsu: **Alrighty then. Well, my favorite part was the Halloween party. But then again, I really liked the whole story.

**troubled-ego: **Thank You Sakura! You have been a great and loyal fan just as everyone else has and I appreciated your long reviews. I'm not going to show another video thing because we don't have a lot of time and we still have to give out awards and go through speeches and stuff. Oh, sees Fox Slave Hola Fox Slave.

**Fox Slave: **Hello! wearing her favorite surfing t-shirt and eating a quesadilla Wuz up? ****

**troubled-ego: **Nothin' much. Hostin' an award show. What up with you?

**Fox Slave: **Enjoying my quesadilla.

**troubled-ego: **Yummy. Wish I could eat. Enjoy, Fox Slave!

**Fox Slave: **I will!

**troubled-ego: **Next person is Carrot The LuvMachine!!

**Carrot The LuvMachine: **stands up wearing an exact replica of Raven's outfit and eating cotton candy HIYA!!

**Raven:** Why does everyone always copy off of me??

**Carrot The LuvMachine: **You didn't know? This outfit is the new fashion! Everybody's wearing it!!

**Raven: **Darn. Now I'll have to choose a different costume. Hey, t-e can I take your Nightingale costume?

**troubled-ego: **thinking Darn Raven, you just let out my secret Identity!!stops thinking No way!

**Raven: **sarcastically Where's the love?

**troubled-ego: **Moving on! Ask away, Carrot!

**Carrot the LuvMachine: **Raven, what do you think of Beast boy? Answer truthfully.

**Raven: **Damn you fate! Truthfully? Um, Beast boy's annoying. He tries to think of funny jokes and fails miserably. He has a big ego when it comes to getting the girls. Uh, I like his pointy ears. And maybe his eyes. And quite possibly that stupid tooth that sticks out of his mouth. accidentally getting into the moment He does look pretty cool with that green skin. Did I mention he's well built? realizes what she's saying and her eyes grow wide OH GOD! I didn't mean that last part! covers her face with her hood in embarrassment

**Audience: **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwww...

**troubled-ego: **How cute.

**Raven: **pretends that she's not here

**Terra: **gags on food

**Beast boy: **eyes go wide and he blushes

**Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg: **laugh

**Carrot The LuvMachine: **Beast boy, what do you think of Raven?

**Beast boy: **gulps She can be quite mean. And she's sarcastic and serious too much. A little too pale but the pale skin actually looks really cool on her. She shouldn't always hide her face with that hood though. How many people have natural purple hair? I can't think of any. Raven's the only one. Beast boy smiles She can look pretty hot sometimes. Actually most of the time. In short, she's a really cool person once you get to know her well enough.

**Audience: **claps until their hands fall off. Joking!!

**Carrot The LuvMachine: **Thank you Beast boy and Raven and I'm sorry for embarrassing you guys but I had to know. My favorite part was when Mad Mod and Jinx were chasing Raven around the school. That part was so funny!!

**Jinx and Mad Mod: **Says you!!

**troubled-ego: **Yes! And the reviewers are always right! Well, most of the time.

(Video thing)

Raven is running around the main loggia and scampers to the cafeteria. She goes through the lunch line and hides behind the counter. Jinx and Mad Mod are in the line (lunch didn't start yet. It's only second period) looking for their prey. A grey hand is reaching over the counter to grab an apple. The villains notice and slap Raven's hand. The telepath pops up behind the counter and rubs her hand while grinning, then in a flash of light; she bolts out of the cafeteria. There are many doors in the hallway. Raven runs through one, Jinx and Mod pop out of another and go through the door Raven traveled into. Raven pops out of another door and Jinx mysteriously falls from the sky while Mad Mod opens the door to the one across from our telepathic friend. Raven freaks out and goes back into the door she came from and Mad Mod goes through Raven's door. Jinx finally snaps out of it and is about to chase Mad Mod but A giant Raven runs out of another door and accidentally yet purposely runs over Jinx. Jinx is a flattened sheet of paper and slowly flitters to the ground. Mod grabs Jinx and she inflates again. They chase Raven. Raven comes out of the same door as before but now she shrunk and runs under Mad Mod but stops and jumps high into the air to hit something very unpleasant that makes Mod fall down to his knees, crying in a fetal position. Jinx picks Moddy up and he stumbles to walk while she makes him go to one door and she stays at a different one. All of a sudden, two Ravens come out of completely different doors. Jinx and Mod exchange glances and each one chases a Raven. Finally, Raven runs out of one door and goes some place else while Jinx and Mad Mod are running through different doors trying to find the dark Titan female. They finally catch on and run to where Raven went.

(end video thing)

troubled-ego: Now for our last person to get up! Oh, and Carrot, don't worry about the Raven and Goth thing. The story WILL turn out to your liking. Anyway, will Turtle Girl Yuki please stand up?

Some guy: She's not here! Her mom didn't allow her to go!

troubled-ego: WHAT?!?! The injustice!! rips clothes to reveal her wearing her Nightingale costume. It's all black and it is a one piece black jumpsuit that covers her whole body except for her thumbs, her neck and her head. She has the black collar thing that looks just Like Starfire's but where Starfire has the jewel, Nightingale has a Ying-Yang and attached to the Ying-Yang is her black cape that is just like Batman's cape. Her mask looks exactly like Nightwings and she ties her hair up into a high ponytail. I'll be right back! uses levitation to fly away

Robin: For more information on Nightingale read the trilogy, consisting of Apart of Me, Legacy of Black bird, and Nightingale, when troubled-ego makes them. Which will be in a while. A long while. Or you can just e-mail her for more details and such. I dunno.

Slade: Why don't we cut to commercials?

Raven: That's why I wanted that costume.

Slade: Mod! Go to commercials.

**Mad Mod: **Aiy, I don't even know how to work this futuristic junk!

**Slade: **Gizmo. You do it.

**Gizmo: **Fine you stinkin' spit wad! goes to get commercial ready

(COMMERCIAL)

**Robin: **hiding behind a bush He's coming soon Titans. Get ready. looks at the dirt path Teen Titans! Mambo!! The Teen Titans and Robin jump out from behind the bush

**Lucky: **(which is actually Beast boy dressed up like Lucky from Lucky Charms) You Titans will never catch my Lucky Charms cereal! runs

**Beast boy: **(which is a sack of potatoes dressed up as Beast boy) ...

**Robin: **I agree Beast boy! Let's chase him! runs after Lucky/Beast boy

**Teen Titans: **runs after them too But Raven has to carry the sack of potatoes/Beast boy ****

**Lucky: **is cornered You will not catch me lucky charms! takes out a giant balloon marshmellow and flies away That's me Lucky Charms! There magically disgusting!!

**Cyborg: **shoots down the marshmellow balloon Booyah!

**Lucky: **Falls off a cliff with the balloon

**Teen Titans: **look over the edge of the cliff

**Robin: **I guess we're not getting those Lucky Charms. Let's go chase that Trix rabbit! ****

**Backround Singers: **That me Lucky Charms! There magically disgusting!!

(END COMMERCIAL)

**Nightingale/troubled-ego: **I'm back with Turtle Girl Yuki!! drops TGY in a seat and goes back on stage I had to use my manners of persuasion to allow for her to come. sees her ripped up clothes You know, I regret doing that. Anyway, Turtle Girl Yuki, ask away!

**Turtle Girl Yuki: **Yeah, um, Raven, Why must you hate Beast boy so much? He really does love you.

**Raven: **I don't hate Beast boy. I just don't like him very much. Okay, fine I'll answer it for real. I don't hate Beast boy but I'm just trying to avoid him because he's trying too hard to get my attention and it feels like he's trying to stalk me.

**Beast boy: **I'm not stalking you! I'm trying to be your friend!!

**Audience: **Aaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww.

**troubled-ego: **still dressed as Nightingale Yup. I feel like I'm on Jerry Springer.

**Turtle Girl Yuki: **Okay, my favorite part was the gay art teacher part. I loved that and the haunted house part in chapter 4!

**troubled-ego: **Last tape we roll!!

(Annoying video thingy)

"Hey! I gots an idear!" yelled Raven Demon. "We need a Haunted House! Let's build one outside."

"OKAY!!" Everyone ran outside.

Raven Demon pointed to the location of where she wanted it. "Okay. This would be a really cool place for it to be in. We'll need some paint, skeletons, spider webs-"

"Or", Raven interrupted, "I can summon one from the underworld."

Everyone switched glances to each other, and then back at Raven. "You can do that?" asked Raven Demon.

"Of course", shrugged Raven, "but only on this day."

Robin placed his hand on his hip (do guys even have hips?!?!?!). "Cool, Reye."

"This is probably the most useful you've ever been for this team, right?" Jinx winked.

Raven cocked an eyebrow. "Don't push it, pink hair."

"Um, if you could do me a favor and think of the scariest things you possibly can, then I'll be able to summon the Haunted House." Suggested Raven as she cracked her knuckles and turn away from the team raising her hands into the air.

Everyone okayed and started to think of scary stuff. Raven's eyes lit up and the ground began to rumble. Slowly the earth opened and a large object began to slice through it. The House rose higher and higher as the blue sky above it became darker and darker. Soon the house was completely above the ground. Lightning struck and bats flew everywhere. The next-door neighbors looked at the huge mass of darkness and turned their heads' away to look at their own version of Halloween decorations. Raven proudly smiled at her work and turned around to face her friends. "Thanks." Everyone stared at the House speechless. Raven sweat dropped. '_I guess I made it a little too scary for the mortals..._'

Raven Demon was the first one to speak up. "WOW! THAT'S SO COOL!"

"I AM SCARED!" Starfire moved a little closer to Robin.

"It's okay Star. Nothing to worry about."

Suddenly, a loud crash of laughter boomed in the house. It sounded like the Crypt Keeper (I hope you all know who he is). Actually, it was the Crypt Keeper and he stuck his head out the window of the house and did his infamous cackle. Starfire screamed and jumped into Robin's arms. Beast boy screamed too and jumped on Raven's back. He wrapped his legs around her waist and his arms around her neck. Raven blushed.

"Let me guess", Raven Demon giggled obviously not scared, "Starfire and Beast boy were the ones who were thinking of the Crypt Keeper."

"Yeah." Croaked Raven, trying to unwrap Beast boy from her body obviously feeling uncomfortable in that sort of position.

(end video thing) ****

troubled-ego: Yes!! We are done with the questions so now we can go to the Awards!!!

Audience: Wwwwwwwooooooooooooottttttttttt!!!!!

**troubled-ego: **But after this commercial.

(ANOTHER COMMERCIAL)

Cyborg sees Beast boy, Starfire, and Raven eating Cookie Crisp for breakfast

Cyborg: Dookies for breakfast?! Guys that's junk food!! Super heroes need to stay strong and healthy!

Raven: What's your point?

Cyborg: takes Cookie Crisp away No dookies for breakfast!!

Starfire and Beast boy: look like they are about to cry

Suddenly Robin comes dressed like the Cookie Crisp dog. (Didn't there used to be two dogs??)

Robin: as dog guy Did I hear someone say, "no dookies for breakfast"? throws cookies in Cyborg's mouth

Cyborg: MMmmmmmmmm...! DoooooOOkie CRISP!!

(END COMMERCIAL)

troubled-ego: dressed out of Nightingale costume and back in the other outfit that was ripped but she got a new one Dookie Crisp? I thought it was called Cookie Crisp? Ah, who cares! Let's start with the awards!! The first Award is the favorite character Award. Allison and June will present this award!!

Allison and June: walk up to the stage Hello!

Allison: The nominees for The Favorite Character Award are Beast boy, Raven, Robin, Raven2, Way2beme, and Starfire!

June: But the winner could only be one person so that person is none other than... RAVEN!!

Audience: applauds as Going Under by Evanescence plays while Raven walks up to the stage

Raven: Um, I'm not really good at these speech things, but I'm flattered that I have been chosen as the favorite character and I'm glad that I have appealed to all of you. Uh, its really nice...so thanks! Raven walks off stage and sits in seat

troubled-ego: Congrats Raven! Next presenters will be Mr. Flora and Cyborg!!

Mr. Flora and Cyborg walks up to stage

**Mr. Flora:** This is for the Least Favorite Character Award. Throughout the story, everybody hated these characters the most. The nominees are Terra, Mr. Bicep, Mrs. Woodenburg, June, Slade, Gizmo, Mad Mod, and Jinx. 

Cyborg: I'm glad I wasn't on that list. But the worst of those characters was Terra! No one liked her!! Come up Terra!

Terra: walks up to stage and gets trophy All I have to say is that everyone may hate me but at least I got this cool trophy!

Draikitha: Heh-heh! runs up to Terra an kicks her then runs back to her seat

Terra: OW!!!

troubled-ego: Okay, security! Take her out of here!

The Teletubbies come in and take Terra away

Terra: getting carried away by Teletubbies Nooooo! I don't want to go!! I don't want to go!!!

troubled-ego: That takes care of our Terra problem. Next announcers are Robin and Beast boy!

Robin and Beast boy walk up to stage

Robin: This Teen Titan has been the one who changed the most throughout their entire school experience. It has changed them for better or for worse.

Beast boy: The nominees are Raven and Starfire but the winner of The Most Changed Titan From School Experience is...Raven! Again!

Raven: Darn. Do I have to make another speech? I guess I was changed. I know I've definitely become more paranoid. Especially of basketballs and the colors black and white. But I have been peering over my shoulder a little too much at school. Will a chalkboard eraser attack me or will I get another paper cut? So I have become more paranoid and I would NOT want to go to school ever again. Thank you. walks off stage

Audience: claps

troubled-ego: Okay, thank you Robin and Beast boy. Now if you will, let us invite the Goth boys up for the next award!

Goth boys go up to the stage

Goth Boys: singing Silver and Cold by AFI Your sins into me

Oh my beautiful one

Your sins into me, oh!

As a rapturous voice escapes I will tremble a prayer and I'll beg for forgiveness

Your sins into

Your sins into me, oh my beautiful one

stop singing Uh, this Teen Titan was know for their great smile. So the winner of the best smile award goes to...oh, wait, the nominees are Beast boy, Robin, and Starfire. But the winner is...BEAST BOY!

Fan Girls: scream

BB walks up to stage

Beast boy: Hi. Um I got the best Smile Award and that's really cool. I guess I do have a great smile huh? smiles It takes years of practice to achieve such an adorable smile as mine. And it takes even more years to attract cute girls with it. Raven rolled her eyes at that. Um, I'd like to thank my Mom and Dad who are in a better place for creating me so that I could have such a nice smile and I'd also like to thank my dad for saving me from some sickness that could have killed me though it did turn me green. But everybody likes green, right? Green is cool. It's the color of trees and money which I use to buy mopeds. I need to get one so my smile looks better. Anyway, I'd also like to thank my crazy fan girls and all the other people who voted for me to win this award tonight. Thank you!

Audience: screams, claps, and woots

troubled-ego: Yes, great smile Beast boy. Continue to brush those teeth so that they shine! Next presenters are the almost thawed out Dr. Light and Cinderblock!

Cinderblock carries Dr. Light to the stage

Dr. Light: T-these c-c-characters were the m-most p-p-p-pathetic shivers throughout the whole s-story.

Cinderblock: Gruh!

Dr. Light: So the n-nominees for most pathetic c-character is Cyborg, June, Terra, Mr. Flora, Billy, Jinx, Mad Mod, Slade, and Mrs. Woodenburg. One character was m-more p-p-pathetic than all the r-rest and that person is...June.

June walks up to stage with a mad look on her face

June: Yeah, so I'm the most pathetic character huh? Well, all I have to say is that all of you guys are even more pathetic for voting for me but thanks for the cool trophy. walks off stage

troubled-ego: That was very...mean. Anyway, next up to the stage is Gizmo and Mandy.

Gizmo and Mandy go up to stage

Mandy: There must always be someone in a story who is tortured more than everyone else. That is what makes the story funny. And with out funny there would be no humor so without humor this story wouldn't even be humor and the world would be boring. Who writes this stuff?

Gizmo: Anyway, the stinkin' nominees are Raven, Terra, Cyborg, Starfire, and Jinx but the character who was tortured more than anybody else was none other than...Raven. So come up here to get your third stupid trophy!

Raven: Wow, too much trophies. Yes, I was tortured very much. First there was gym, and in gym there was Mrs. Woodenburg. Jinx just had to come later on along with Mad Mod. Why did I have to be tortured? Is it so much more funnier that the most serious person gets tortured as much as possible?! I will never understand the true meaning of humor. But three trophies isn't so bad. Even if I had been tortured to get them.

troubled-ego: Yes, poor Raven. There was a whole chapter dedicated to her being tortured (chapter 8). I'm bad. smirks Next people to come up to the stage are Mrs. Gerl and Diego (from chapter eight).

Mrs. Gerl: Everyone has a favorite villain but one of the villains stood out the most to reach our heart as a favorite.

Diego: The nominees are Slade, Jinx, and Mad Mod but everyone's favorite villain in none other than the top notch villain himself...Slade!

Slade: Yes foolish ones, I am now the favorite villain among all of you. Does that mean that I get to rule the world? How about just Jump City? If I am the favorite among you, then I must be the favorite among the whole world. We will find out soon enough and I will be the best. Now I'll take this trophy then I will start running for Jump City mayor. And maybe after that, then I will run for president. I'll first start off with all of you. You will be my people; my servants. Clap my servants, your king has arrived!

Audience: claps as Slade finds his seat

troubled-ego: That was actually a really cool speech, Slade.

Slade: Thank you.

troubled-ego: We talked about our favorite villain, but what about our least favorite? Please welcome Starfire and Raven to the stage!

Stafire: Raven, how many okarins does it take to hoagie a morphlark?

Raven: Uh, two?

Starfire: No.

Raven: I can't understand what you are trying to say, Star. I don't think anyone understands.

Starfire: Fimbar!

Raven: Right, whatever that means. Villains suck. We all hate villains and like it says in the Teen Titans theme song, Never met a villain that they liked. Very true. So if you asked us what our least favorite villain was, that would be as hard of a decision as choosing a pizza topping.

Starfire: The nominees for the Least Favorite Villain are Gizmo, Terra, June, Cinderblock, Jinx, and Dr. Light. Out of these bad villains, the worst one was...Gizmo.

Gizmo: I can't believe you snot-munchers and toilet-sniffers voted for me as your least favorite villain! I should be the best! I showed up three times throughout the whole series so far and I almost became a Teen Titan! So fine! Vote for me as your least favorite! Dirty diaper, poop-stomper, rat-catcher, moody-mouth, lantern-eyed fans!

Beast boy: I'm not a Dirty-diaper! I don't even wear diapers anymore.

troubled-ego: Yeah, tough insults Giz. That reminds me of the time I was hanging out with my guy friends at the Middle school in my neighborhood and this little elementary student kid starts making trouble with us and comes out with the dumbest insults. He says to each of my friends and me, "Your gay, your gayer, your gaylord, and your...wait I can't think of one for you...oh! Your gaygaygaygaygaylord!!" Then I said to him, "And you must be the king! Shall I bow to you, your majesty! How about I tip my hat to you sir!" My friends and I laughed so much. What a stupid kid. But it was hilarious so it was all good! So continuing, our next presenters will be Slade and Jinx!

Slade helps Jinx up to the stage cuz she's still in a cast

Slade: Best Titan eyes. I think I would have gotten the best eyes if I were a Titan. But anyway, our nominees are Beast boy, Starfire, Raven, and Robin.

Jinx: The Titan with the best eyes are Starfire!

Starfire runs up to the stage and hugs Jinx, rebreaking every bone in her body

Starfire: Thankyousoverymuchthankyou! My eyes are not rare on Tamaran. Just about everyone has the eyes of green. But here, they have green eyes too just not green like mine. That is what must make them special. I feel so good about this that I could just...just recite a poem of gratitude including all 6,000 verses!

troubled-ego: How about you don't do that, Star.

Starfire: Okay, but I give thanks to all of you for giving me the trophy of awards!

troubled-ego: Cute Star, real cute. She almost snuck that poem up on us. That was close. Now we must bring forth our next presenters, Cloud Strife Omega and Goth. Let's bring them forth!

Goth: Each Titan had their own style of hair. Robin had long, black spiky hair, Beast boy had somewhat of the same style but shorter and green, Starfire had wonderful long, red locks, Raven had her famous purple pageboy, and Cyborg had no hair.

Cloud Strife Omega: But our nominees were all of the Titans except for Cyborg since he has no hair! Out of all the hairstyles, one of them stood out the most. The Teen Titan with the best hair is...Raven!

Raven: Of all the cheap and rotten things to ever happen to me. How many awards did I get? Four? Five? Anyway, um all these trophies are going to take up space in my room so I guess it's not such a big deal. I'm just used to not winning things. Usually Robin wins all the cool stuff. That or maybe Beast boy and sometimes Cyborg. But me, never. Until this night. sighs About my hair, it is naturally purple and troubled-ego told me that she liked my hairstyle and is going to try it out since she's getting tired of her layered flip style. But, is my hair really that cool? I haven't noticed. I thought people always thought that it was boring. Maybe it's the color. But thanks to all of my fans because I wouldn't have won all these trophies if it wasn't for you, and I guess I'll thank troubled-ego for putting up this stupid award show in the first place. Well, now that that's over...just thanks to everybody because I can't think of anything else to say since I suck at this speech giving.

troubled-ego: Yes, very nice attempted speech Raven. Our last announcers of this night will be Grim and Mr. Tanaku.

Grim: Just when you thought they had shut up, they start babbling all over again. They never stop talking when you want them to and they are extremely pathetic. Our nominees for the most annoying characters are...Gizmo, Mrs. Woodenburg, Terra, June, and somehow Mandy.

Mr. Tanaku: One of these had the most nerve to annoy the stuffing out of everybody for just being there. That person who has won this award is June!

June: How rude you people are! First I get most pathetic character award, and now I am the most annoying?! Well, I can be way more annoying than I am right now! But thanks for giving me two trophies, I mean some people didn't even get one. snickers Gotta go!

**troubled-ego: **The best chapter was chapter 11 and the worst chapter is chapter 1. Why did I need this information? So I know what to do and what not to do in my sequel!

Some guy: whispers in t-e's ear

troubled-ego: From out of nowhere, some guy told me that one more person had some questions to ask. I think they were called, DarkMystic.

DarkMystic: Sorry for arriving late.

troubled-ego: No problem. I like rebels. beams

DarkMystic: wearing black boots, black shirt down to the knees with silver fire print, black tank top with dark blue and purple stars, eatind pepperoni pizza My first question is for Starfire which is, why didn't you kill June yet?

Starfire: If you had arrived earlier, I am certain you would have heard the answer but I'll tell you that something exciting will happen in due time my child...in due time...rubs her hands together evilly

Audience: backs away form Starfire

DarkMystic: Starfire, what is a Klorback Varblenelk?

Starfire: It has many translations, DarkMystic. It can mean something as trouble-maker, while sometimes is could also mean pain in the rear end, or it can also mean some along the lines as beephole.

troubled-ego: Kewl! The censor worked! Hey, Starfire cursed!

Starfire: Oops. Is that I bad thing?

DarkMystic: Raven what's with the back up?

Raven: You mean the—

Dark Goku, IlUvBeAsTbOy, Cloud Strife Omega, and way2beme: Author/ess Ginyu force?!?!

Raven: Well, it's very simple actually. See, I get a group of people to do the dirty work for me especially when I feel too lazy to do it myself. That reason and this one...but I'll have to tell it through a flashback.

(FLASHBACK)

Cloud Strife Omega: Hey guys, it's Raven!

**Dark Goku, way2beme, IlUvBeAsTbOy: **Hey Raven!

Cloud Strife Omega: Let us follow you to school tomorrow so we can wreak havoc!

Raven: And cause tons of destruction? Hmm, I don't know...

way2beme: C'mon Raven, It'll be so much fun!

Raven: Fun? Not really my thing.

Dark Goku: If you let us team up and follow you we'll do whatever you want us to.

Raven: You mean like...my own personal servants? This could get interesting.

IlUvBeAsTbOy: So is it a deal?

Raven: shakes each of their hands It's a deal. But you have to follow every order I give you!

Author/ess Ginyu Force: salutes Deal!!

(END FLASHBACK)

Raven: Yup. That's why I had back up.

DarkMystic: My favorite part was with Raven in gym class!

troubled-ego: Okay, thank you DarkMystic! Now that we are done with giving out awards and asking questions, only one thing remains! After this story of SCHOOL WOES! There is said to be a sequel. Is this true? YES! It is very true. The sequel will come out when Fighting Flu and quite possibly troubled-ego's poems are both done. There are only about 3 or 4 more chapters to Fighting Flu and probably 4 more to t-e's poems. Then after that, I will start the sequel. Now what is this sequel you ask? Let's look at the preview I promised to show.

(PREVIEW)

**Three teens living under one roof...**

Starfire looked over to the stove and saw something burning. "Beast boy..."

Beast boy spun around and saw what Starfire was warning him about. "No! My tofu eggs!!"

**...enjoying one summer... **

Cyborg steadily walked up to the group of friends. "Say y'all, who wants to go to Universal Studios?"

Meanwhile in the T-Car Beast boy was so bored that he had to play a game. "I spy with my little eye, something...gray!"

Robin, Allison, June, Starfire, and Raven looked around the T-Car and noticed that almost everything was gray. This could take awhile.

**...full of WOES!**

_Raven & Amy Lee: singing I'm Going Under_

Drowning in you

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through

"Starfire," Robin began, sitting next to her. "You have to let me explain..."

Starfire shot up from her position as the tears streamed down her smooth face. "No Robin, I will NEVER understand!" Without anything more to say, she turned and ran away. Boy Wonder just sat on the roof all day and wondered how he could have prevented what had happened.

I'm Going Under

I'm Going Under

I'm Going Under

**SUMMER WOES!**

"Who wants to play beach volley ball?!" Cyborg shouted.

**Coming this SUMMER to fanfiction.net **

(END PREVIEW)

Audience: WOOOOOOOOt!!! claps

troubled-ego: Looks good huh?

Audience: continues to clap

troubled-ego: Yes, thank you. Thank you. I've had a great time writing SCHOOL WOES! and I know that I'll have a better time writing SUMMER WOES! as well. I should be updating Fighting Flu very soon so stay in tune. And I'd love to thank EVERYONE who has given me inspirational reviews to help me out and I'd like to thank all the fans of SCHOOL WOES! you guys are the ones that made this story special. I also want to thank the people on my favorite authors and favorite stories list because either they, their stories, or both have given me the inspiration I need. Thanks for reading SCHOOL WOES! and I hope I'll see you reviewing for my other stories too. Especially SUMMER WOES! when it comes out. Thank you all! Now if you don't mind, I have to go check out Homestarrunner .com to plan world domination with Strong bad. Seeya!!


End file.
